Come
by Grace Raven
Summary: One kiss, that's all it took for his feelings for her to change completly. But he cannot admit them to her because of the circumstances they are under. Plus Anima. HuskyxNana and some SenrixRose and CooroxFranny. AU.
1. Lunchtime

DISCLAIMER: What?! I still have to do this? (Sighs) Fine…..I DON'T OWN +ANIMA OR ITS CHARACTERS BECAUSE THEY BELONG TO NATSUMI MUKAI!

**Chapter 1**

**Current ages:**

**Cooro, eight**

**Husky, seven**

**Nana, seven**

**Senri, twelve**

The bell rang, signaling the start of lunch. After grabbing the paper bag that held his lunch, Cooro rushed down the hallway, trying not to get in trouble with the teachers for running down the halls. When he finally made it, the brunette sat down at a table that only had enough space for four. Well, three now that Cooro sat there.

"So, what did the sisters pack in your lunch today, Cooro?" a boy with silver blue hair asked and sat down across from Cooro.

"Hmm, apples, cheese and cherries. My favorites!" Cooro exclaimed and started to dig into his food, not even acknowledging his friend's utter disgust.

"Oh sorry, what did your sister pack for you?" (A/N Yes Husky has a sister in this story. But she won't make much of an appearance in the story until later on) Cooro asked with his mouth full of food.

"Fish, potato chips, and a ham sandwich," Cooro's friend, Husky, said and started to politely eat his food like his older sister had taught him through her forceful additude.

Cooro heard someone shuffle in the seat next to him and Cooro turned his head to see a boy of twelve with gray hair and a black eye patch over his right eye.

"Hiya Senri," Cooro greeted excitingly and did his usual tradition during lunch, asking what food his friend's caretaker packed for them.

"…" Senri said nothing-big surprise there- and took out a small bag of honeycomb, a bowl of blueberries, and a cut in half snake.

Husky stared at the half snake and asked, "Senri, how can you eat stuff like that?"

"…" still no answer from Senri. Instead, he pulled out some spices from his lunchbox and spread it on the snake. Husky seemed slightly annoyed but continued eating either ways.

The school they all went to was a joint school between Elementary and Junior High, so that was why the twelve year old Senri was still there despite the fact his friends were still in the Elementary grades and he was in the Junior High ones.

Just one person left and the table would be full. And in a matter of seconds, that person was there and sitting next to Husky. She had chin length, light brown hair and grass green eyes. She wore a pink skirt and white blouse. She had a small scratch on her cheek and a couple of bruises and scrapes on her legs. Her hair was tied in small pigtails and was clipped back with a pink hairclip and her skin was fairly white.

"Good afternoon, Nana," Cooro greeted his only female friend.

"Good afternoon, Cooro," Nana greeted back and opened her pink lunchbox.

"So what did your mom put in your lunch?" Cooro asked. Nana was the only one with her own mother as her caretaker. Senri just had his father's best friend, Husky his sister, and Cooro the sisters at the local church.

"Bread, butter, a chicken sandwich, and a banana. I thought I told mom I hated chicken," Nana sighed.

"Hey, Husky, why don't you give Nana your sandwich? I mean, you really like chicken, right?" Cooro asked and Nana looked at Husky expectantly.

"As if I would trade my food with some stupid girl," Husky said meanly and refused to make eye contact with anyone except his inanimate lunch box.

"Hey, I'm not some stupid girl! I've been your friend since we were in the second grade!" Nana exclaimed and Husky snapped his head at her.

"No, you've been Cooro's friend since we were in the second grade! And he only met you because you were trailing behind me!" Husky exclaimed back.

"I didn't know where to go and we had the same classes!" Nana practically yelled and stood up, trying to tower over Husky.

Husky stood up as well and yelled, "Everyone had the same classes!"

The two stared at each other and Cooro shrunk under the many stares Husky and Nana were receiving.

"You two sit down before I report you to the principal's office!" one of the teachers ordered and Husky and Nana sat down, refusing to talk or even look at each other.

Nana grimaced at the thought of eating her sandwich and Husky sighed. He picked up his sandwich and traded her chicken sandwich with his ham, the whole time not moving his gaze from his food. Nana eyed him but ate the sandwich anyway. Cooro smiled at Husky and Husky turned his head away from the eight year old. Even though he proclaimed he hated all girls-except his sister and mother, of course- he still knew when to stop being so stubborn around them and do something nice for a person of the female gender.

The rest of the lunch was filled with nothing but awkward silence.

"See you guys after school," Cooro said before throwing his lunch in the thrash can when the bell rang.

"See ya!" Nana exclaimed as she and Husky walked to their next seeing as their classrooms were next to each other. Husky raised his hand in a slight wave and Senri just nodded. Cooro bounced out of the cafeteria and tried not to get in trouble with the teachers yet again.

"Hey Nana, why don't you come to Husky's house with us? His sister always makes delicious snacks for us," Cooro said as they neared Husky's house after school.

"N-no thanks. I'm fine. Besides, dad doesn't like me to be late getting home," Nana said and started to run off towards her house. As she ran, Cooro saw a new scratch on her leg.

When they had first meet, Cooro had thought Nana was a sporty girl because of her many injuries. But she continually refused and he accepted that because she always wore skirts and never partook in sports unless during gym. But everyone always wondered how she got her scratches and bruises.

"Cooro, something wrong?" Husky asked as he opened his door.

"No, nothing," Cooro answered and Husky shrugged his shoulders as he led Cooro and Senri inside.

--

Grace Raven: Well, do you like it? I estimate this will be a fairly short story, but I'll make it as long as possible. Review if you like the story so far and want it updated.


	2. A Present

DISCLAIMER: What?! I still have to do this? (Sighs) Fine…..I DON'T OWN +ANIMA OR ITS CHARACTERS BECAUSE THEY BELONG TO NATSUMI MUKAI!

**Chapter 2**

**Current ages:**

**Cooro, nine**

**Husky, eight**

**Nana, eight**

**Senri, thirteen**

Cooro pounded on Nana's door with Husky and Senri standing behind him. Senri now lived with Husky because his caretaker tried to kill him and Senri had to run from home. Senri's old caretaker was now serving five to ten years in prison.

"Y-yes?" a woman with green eyes asked when she opened the door not fully open.

"We're here to pick up Nana," Cooro said happily and the woman left. A couple minutes later, Nana walked out with her hair in a ponytail.

"Morning, Nana," Cooro greeted and Nana yawned.

"Good morning, Cooro, Husky, Senri."

"You okay?" Husky asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't get enough sleep last night," Nana yawned again.

"Well, as long as it doesn't mess with your grades, I guess everything is fine," Husky said dismissively.

"Gee, thanks for the concern," Nana said sarcastically and walked with the group to the school.

Senri tapped Husky on the shoulder and said, "Present."

"Oh, that's right," Husky said and stopped to pull something out of his backpack.

"What is it, Husky?" Cooro asked and Husky pulled out something wrapped in foil.

"Nana, this is for you," Husky said and handed it to Nana, who opened it carefully.

"I-it's a rice ball. It's one of my favorites!" Nana exclaimed and Husky smiled slightly.

"I know I had my sister make it because I thought you'd like it." Husky looked to the ground shyly.

"Thank you, Husky," Nana thanked and hugged him, causing him to blush from cheek to cheek.

"Um, you're welcome. Now stop hugging me, stupid girl," Husky shoved Nana off of him and walked off in a huff. Nana smiled and quickly placed the food in her lunchbox before catching up to her three male friends.

Husky and Nana walked into their first period class, the only class next to lunch and ninth period that they shared, and went to sit down when a girl with red hair and green eyes came up to them.

"Hey Nana, can I copy off your homework?" the girl asked.

But before Nana could answer, Husky said, "Naomi, if you want your homework finished, do it yourself. Not copy off of others."

Naomi pouted and walked off.

"You know, I wasn't going to let her," Nana said and sat next to Husky.

"But knowing you, you would have sugar-coated your no and she would think she could do it again and you would eventually let her," Husky answered.

"I am not like that," Nana said and Husky scoffed.

"Yeah right, girls like you are all nice and sweet and don't have much of a backbone." Nana furrowed her eyebrows.

"Watch what you say, Husky. Or else you'll see my bad side," Nana stated and Husky laughed slightly.

"Like you have one," Husky said coyly and Nana pushed his shoulder playfully. Husky smiled but it faded when he saw some bandages on her wrist. He took her hand and rolled up her sleeve to see her arm wrapped in bandages.

"Nana, what happened to your arm?" Husky asked worriedly and Nana pulled her hand away.

As she put her sleeve back down, Nana said, "I cut myself while helping my mom cook last night."

Husky looked at her with his sea blue eyes and started pulling out his pencils. But every once in awhile during class, Husky would glance over to Nana's arm and think about her wound.

--

Responses to Reviews:

Princess Falling Star: Yeah, it's cute…for know. It's going to get more serious as the story continues.

Kasumi the Stargazer: No worries just trust me; I'm seeing this to the end.

FruitsMetal: Thank you. For some reason, when I read your name, I automatically think Fruits Basket and Full Metal Alchemist.


	3. Fell Down The Stairs?

DISCLAIMER: What?! I still have to do this? (Sighs) Fine…..I DON'T OWN +ANIMA OR ITS CHARACTERS BECAUSE THEY BELONG TO NATSUMI MUKAI!

**Chapter 3**

**Current ages:**

**Cooro, ten**

**Husky, nine**

**Nana, nine**

**Senri, fourteen**

"…Sis', what are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Husky asked when he found his sister slumping over the table.

Her blue eyes shifted to him. "I don't feel well so I'm taking a sick day."

"B-but who's going to give us breakfast?" Cooro asked. He had moved in after the sisters in the church asked him to leave (A/N I only have 9 of the volumes here. I don't know why he left so this is the best I could come up with!).

Husky's sister dug her face into her folded arms and said, "I don't know. Why don't you go over to that Nana girl's house and eat there? Just be happy I already packed your lunches."

Husky stared at his sister and sighed. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, grabbed his food and said, "Fine, we'll go there. I know how to get to her house."

"Have fun," Husky's sister said as the three boys left, not lifting her face but her hand to wave goodbye.

Cooro pounded on the door and yelled, "Hey Nana, let us in."

The door opened to reveal a half awake Nana.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" Nana asked as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"My sister is sick and sent us here to get breakfast. Do you mind?" Husky asked and Nana yawned.

"No, come right in. Just don't touch anything," Nana stated and let her male friends in.

"Nana, who are these boys?" a man with spiky brown hair asked.

"These are my friends, Dad. They came over so they could get some breakfast."

"…Fine, I'll tell your mother to make more food," Nana's father said with a scowl and left for the kitchen.

After breakfast, Nana rushed her friends out with her.

"Nana, something wrong?" Cooro asked.

"N-no, nothing's wrong. I just don't want to be late for school," Nana said and pushed her friends.

"You sure?" Cooro asked again.

"Yes I'm sure-ow!" Nana exclaimed when she tripped and fell over.

"Are you okay?" Husky asked and Nana picked her skirt up slightly to reveal a bad scrape on her leg.

"It's just a scrape, I'll be fine," Nana said and stood up. But after she took one step, she stopped and winced in pain.

"I don't call that fine," Husky said and crouched in front of her with his back to her.

"What are you-"

"I'm offering to carry you on my back until we can get to the nurse's office," Husky answered, his cheeks slowly turning red.

Nana looked stunned for a moment but wrapped her arms around his neck to signify she was going to let him carry her. He put his hands under her knees and stood up, only to fall forward.

"Apparently you're too heavy for me," Husky remarked.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Nana exclaimed.

"I mean I'm not strong enough. Get Senri to do it," Husky said and Nana stood up. Senri automatically picked her up by the waist and set her on his shoulders so her stomach pressed against the back of his head.

Husky stood up and dusted his legs off. When he looked up, he saw Nana looking quite unhappy and blushing out of embarrassment.

"What?" Nana asked when she noticed Husky staring.

"You look like you're embarrassed and mad."

"I just don't like I have to have all of you help me out over a simple injury to my leg. I've handled worse," Nana answered and Husky was stunned. How could she have gone through something worse than her current injury?

"Guys, we should go or else we'll be late," Cooro said as he stared at his watch.

"…" Senri said nothing and began walking forward with Husky and Cooro following.

As they walked, Husky shifted his washed out sea-blue eyes and saw Nana's other leg had the lower half wrapped in bandages.

"Nana, what happened to your leg?" Husky asked.

"I, uh, I f-fell down the…down the stairs! Yeah, I fell down the stairs," Nana answered nervously.

"Wait a minute…if you were looking at my leg that means you were looking up my skirt!" Nana exclaimed.

"No I wasn't you stupid girl!" Husky exclaimed back.

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes…you…were!"

"No…I…wasn't!"

This, unfortunately for Cooro and Senri, continued on until they got to school. And by then, Senri was trying his best to hold back Nana so she wouldn't tackle Husky and beat him up.

After school, Husky and Nana were still mad at each other.

"You were looking and you know it," Nana mumbled.

"I wasn't and _you_ know it," Husky mumbled back and Nana lifted her fist.

"You two, principal's office, now!" a teacher exclaimed before Nana could punch him.

"B-but," Husky and Nana said together.

"Now," the teacher said sternly and the two sulked to the principal's office.

"Those two. Sometimes I wonder why we even keep them together," Cooro sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Now, I called your parents and told them about what happened. I'm letting you off with a warning this time, but if this ever happens again you won't get off so easily. That sound fair?" the principal asked sternly and Husky and Nana nodded.

"Good, now go have a good rest of the day," the principal said and the two walked out of his office.

"Myrrha, what's this I hear about you starting a fight?" a woman asked when Husky and Nana came out.

Nana looked up to see a girl with blond hair and blue eyes a much darker shade than Husky's.

"…I'm sorry, onee-san (A/N I'm pretty sure that's how you spell sister in Japanese)," Husky apologized as he looked to the ground.

_Wow, his sister is really pretty,_ Nana thought to herself as she observed the sixteen year old girl. Her hair was waist-length and she was very slender along with womanly. Her skin was snow white like Husky's and her eyes were the prettiest dark blue eyes young Nana had seen. But what confused Nana was that this girl could be Husky's sister if she didn't share the same eye and/or hair color.

Husky's sister sighed and said, "Fine, I'm just happy that fight was just vocal instead of physical. I can't have my little brother getting hurt when I promised your mom and our dad I wouldn't let you get hurt." She pinched his cheek a little and Nana looked at him in question.

"She's my half-sister. We only both come from our dad. Also, Husky is just my nickname. You arrived too late in school to know that," Husky answered Nana's unspoken question.

"So, you're Nana. It's nice to meet you," his sister said and held out her hand. Nana shook it and smiled, glad to meet the sister her friends were sometimes talking about.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride back," his sister said and led them to her car. Inside, Senri was sitting in the passenger seat and Cooro was sitting in the middle seat in the back. Nana sat on Cooro's left side and Husky on the other. When Husky's sister stopped the car, she unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to face Cooro, Husky and Nana in the back.

"By the way, my name is Chrissie. Now, this is the place you live, right?" Chrissie asked and before Nana could answer, someone pounded on the driver side's window.

Chrissie rolled down the window and Nana's father stuck his face through the opening.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in an angered voice.

"Dad, she's Husky's sister. She gave me a ride back," Nana answered quickly, a little too quickly.

"Nana, I got a call from your school about you starting a fight. Is it true?" he bellowed and Nana nodded as she clutched her skirt.

"Get in the house. We need to have a long talk," her father scowled and Nana rushed out of the car. When she made it over to him, her father took her arm and dragged her into the house. Before the door was closed, Husky couldn't help but notice the pleading look in his friend's eyes.

"That was kinda scary," Cooro remarked and Husky nodded with Chrissie.

"I hope she'll be fine," Husky said to himself as his sister drove to their house.

"Me too," Cooro said.

When they made it into the house, Chrissie noticed her brother's face of worry.

"You saw that look in her eyes as well, I see," she said and he looked at her.

"I'll take that as a yes. Don't worry, bro', I'm sure she'll be fine," Chrissie said and Husky smiled in appreciation.

But the next day, Nana wasn't at school.

"I bet you're all wondering why Nana isn't here, am I right?" the teacher asked and the classroom nodded simultaneously.

"Well, she apparently fell down some stairs last night and was so badly injured she couldn't make it," the teacher answered.

_She said she fell down the stairs yesterday, _Husky thought to himself as the classroom burst into whispers.

"Stop talking, we have to get to work. Now, the English Bill of Rights…" the teacher started but Husky was too caught up in worry over his friend to hear the rest.

After school, Husky got some medicine from his sister and went to Nana's house. He knocked on the door and Nana opened it. But her condition was what surprised Husky. She had bruises and scratches all over her body; she even had a black eye and a swollen cheek.

"Husky, what are you doing here?" Nana asked.

"I decided to bring you some medicine for your wounds after I heard you fell down the stairs," Husky answered and held up the bag.

Nana stared at him as though she didn't know what he was talking about and then said, "Oh yeah, thanks Husky." She took the bag out of his hands.

"Can't I come in?" Husky asked, surprised by his friend's inhospitality.

"N-no, I don't think it would be a good idea," Nana said and slammed the door. But just before the door was fully closed, Husky saw something. And that something was that Nana had no stairs.

--

Responses to Reviews:

FruitsMetal: I knew it!

Twilinden: You shall see when it happens!

Princess Falling Star: Hmm, that wouldn't eally go with what my story idea is, but it'd make a good chapter title so I'll use it.

Kasumi the Stargazer: Thank you.


	4. Strawberries

DISCLAIMER: What?! I still have to do this? (Sighs) Fine…..I DON'T OWN +ANIMA OR ITS CHARACTERS BECAUSE THEY BELONG TO NATSUMI MUKAI!

**Chapter 4**

**Current ages:**

**Cooro, eleven**

**Husky, ten**

**Nana, ten**

**Senri, fifteen**

Husky slumped down into his chair and sighed.

"Why did Chrissie want us to get up so early again?" Husky asked groggily.

"I don't know…I wasn't really paying attention," Cooro yawned.

"Big surprise there," Husky said and rolled his eyes as Senri slumped over the table to try and rest.

"Well I see all of you are entergentic," Chrissie said sarcastically as she walked into the dining room, her blond hair tied nicely in a bun with a white ribbon. She was wearing a white skirt with an off the shoulders white blouse whose sleeves reached her elbow.

"Huh, Chrissie? What's with the big display of white?" Cooro asked and got a piece of bread thrown at his head courtesy of Chrissie.

"We're going to the park," Chrissie said.

"The park? Aren't we a little old for that?" Husky asked and almost got a kick in the head by Chrissie.

"Not for that idiot. We're having a picnic with Nana," Chrissie answered and they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Husky said and opened the door to reveal Nana standing with her mother. In Nana's hands was a picnic basket. Nana was wearing a green skirt that reached her knees and a yellow shirt. Her light brown hair was tied in a ponytail that was hung over her shoulders and she had a pair of green sandals on.

"Hey Husky, can we come in?" Nana asked and Husky stepped aside to let them in.

"Ah, Nana, good morning. You look nice today. Doesn't she, Husky?" Chrissie asked and Husky nodded seeing as she looked downright adorable.

"I really should go now. Have fun Nana," Nana's mother said and gave her daughter a kiss on the head before rushing out. After the boys got a change of clothes, they left for the park. When they got there, they picked a place on top of a small hill that was under a large tree to sit down.

"This stuff is great!" Cooro exclaimed happily as he quickly ate the food.

"Don't eat it all!" Husky exclaimed and punched him.

Nana giggled and said, "It's not really that big of a deal. There's plenty for all of us."

"Then you've never seen Cooro other than lunchtime because he will eat all of this and not even leave a scrap!" Husky exclaimed.

"It's true….so much of my cooking has gone to waste because of this," Chrissie sighed sadly.

"Really?" Nana asked.

"Yeah, like right now, while your not looking, Cooro is stealing your sandwich," Husky said and pointed to Cooro who was, in fact, stealing Nana's sandwich. Cooro yelped as Nana stood up.

"Don't eat my food!" Nana yelled and Cooro started running down the hill and through the park.

Chrissie sighed, grabbed Senri's wrist, and said, "Come on, Senri. Let's go find Cooro before he runs into the lake or the girl's bathroom." With that, Chrissie dragged Senri after Cooro.

"I didn't mean to scare him _that_ much," Nana said.

"It's from all the times he's angered Chrissie. Everytime he does, she will hit him and now he's pretty much scared stiff of her bad side," Husky said.

"That explains it," Nana said as she sat down next to Husky like she originally was.

"Hey Husky, try this," Nana said and she held up a strawberry.

"Why should I?" Husky asked rudely.

"Because strawberries are good and I don't think I've ever seen you eat one," Nana explained.

"I don't think I will."

"Oh c'mon, don't be so stubborn and try one."

"No."

"Try it!"

"No," Husky said dismissively and before he knew it, Nana had pushed him to the ground so she hovered over him.

"Try it," Nana pleaded as she put on her best puppy dog eyes and pout. Husky tried to say something, but Nana wedging the strawberry into his mouth made it impossible.

"So, how does it taste?" Nana asked and moved off of him to let him sit up.

Husky took the red fruit out of his mouth and said, "It's pretty good. A little too sweet but good."

Nana smiled and said, "Then have another." Husky looked at her and she placed another strawberry into his mouth. Nana continued feeding Husky the strawberries until Chrissie, Senri, and Cooro had to come back and ruin the mood.

"Aw, aren't you two so cute?" Chrissie said and both Husky and Nana blushed.

"She was just feeding me strawberries, what's cute about that?" Husky asked and crossed his arms.

"You don't understand romance, do ya, brother?" Chrissie asked and Husky and Nana blushed harder.

"Shut up," Husky snapped and turned his back to the others.

"Yes brother," Chrissie said in mock obey and sat down.

--

Responses to reviews:

Jo Ann: Of course!

Princess Falling Star: One.

Kasumi the Stargazer: Thank you.

FruitsMetal: Yes, she is a liar!

Blue Flaws: Relax, I update once a week.

Twilinden: O.o….I think Nana's dad is going to need some ointment for that. (looks at Chrissie and Alex)

**Chrissie: Oh hell no! I'm not doing it!**

**Alex: Me neither!**

**Chrissie: But you're a guy…there shouldn't be any trouble to that, right?**

**Alex: I forgot your new here. (takes her somewhere else)**

**Me: O.o**


	5. Library

DISCLAIMER: What?! I still have to do this? (Sighs) Fine…..I DON'T OWN +ANIMA OR ITS CHARACTERS BECAUSE THEY BELONG TO NATSUMI MUKAI!

**Chapter 5**

**Current ages:**

**Cooro, twelve**

**Husky, eleven**

**Nana, eleven**

**Senri, sixteen**

**Chrissie, eighteen**

Husky watched as Nana stepped up the ladder to grab a book from the library shelf. They were assigned to a book report for English class and they were partnered together.

"Hey Husky, snap out of it," Nana said and waved her hand in front of his face. Husky blinked, he didn't realize he had dozed off.

"Sorry," Husky apologized and took a seat down at the nearest table, Nana joining him soon after. After what seemed like hours of studying-and it probably was because it was already almost evening- Nana's head quickly fell onto the table.

"Wake up," Husky said and shook her slightly. When she didn't respond, he placed his ear up to her mouth and heard her slight snoring.

_Great, just what I need, _Husky thought to himself when his cell phone suddenly started ringing.

"Hello?" Husky answered.

"_Hiya, brother_." It was Chrissie.

"Where are you?"

"_Well I'm so sorry I was held up at college!" _Chrissie exclaimed irritably.

"Gomen, gomen. Now please stay calm."

"_Fine…hey, how far are you from home?"_

"Nana and I are at the library."

"_Okay, so about ten minutes."_

"I think."

"_Do you guys mind walking home? I'll call Nana's dad and tell her she's sleeping over tonight and grab her clothes as I come back."_

"Um…" Husky tried to answer but was soon interrupted by his sister.

"_Agrigato. I'll be back as soon as I can. Have fun!" _Pretty soon, Husky heard the long beeping noise that meant Chrissie had hung up. Husky sighed and checked out the book, but when he returned, Nana was still asleep.

He went over to try waking her up again, but he stopped when he saw her face. It was calm and peaceful, perfectly serene. It was the first time Husky had ever seen her like this. He didn't want to make her face change, so he decided to pick her up bridal style and carry her home. He desperately tried not to blush under the gazes and stares he was receiving as he walked an asleep Nana out of the library in his arms.

"What a cute couple." "Aw, isn't that sweet?" "Ah, young love." Husky heard comments like this thrown around as he moved quickly through the streets. He was sure he was as red as a tomato by now.

_Finally! _Husky exclaimed in his mind when he reached his house. He kicked the door and Senri answered it, currently wearing an apron.

"Hi, Senri," Husky greeted and stepped into the house.

"Ah, Husky, there you are," Cooro remarked, and then he saw Nana in Husky's skinny arms.

"Husky…why are you carrying Nana like that?" Cooro asked and Husky blushed harder, if that was even possible for he was sure he had turned purple from all the blood rushing to his head.

"S-she fell asleep while we were at the library and I took her back here," Husky answered and placed Nana on the couch then joined Cooro in the dining room. Senri finished his cooking and passed the food out.

"Thank you for the food," Husky and Cooro said together and started eating. A little over ten minutes later, Chrissie returned to the house.

"Sis', are you okay?" Husky asked when he noticed her condition. She was breathing was slightly heavy and he could hear her heart beating hard. A few strands of her blond hair had fallen out from her tight bun and he could see a very small trickle of sweat falling from her forehead.

"Not really. When I went to Nana's house and told her father she was spending the night…he-he just looked so mad s-so I grabbed Nana's clothes and got out of there as quick as I can. Oh Myrrha, you should have _seen _Mr. Alba's face…it-it was so frightening." As Husky listened to his sister, he silently prayed she was lying. If his sister got so scared by Mr. Alba, Husky could barely imagine what Nana had to go through.

_Of course she has to be lying. What father would do that to their own daughter? _A side of Husky's mind told him.

_It's not unheard of. There are virtually over a thousand child abuse reports each year, _the other side of his mind debated.

"Huh…when I'd get here?" Nana asked from the living room and she walked into the dining room. Husky could tell Chrissie and Cooro were currently restraining themselves from hugging the girl for they had figured her home life wasn't all to good. He knew this because he was restraining himself as well.

"You fell asleep I took you back here," Husky answered.

"What about my dad?"

"I told him you were spending the night here," Chrissie answered, her eyes more sympathetic than Husky had ever seen.

"W-what? I have to go!" Nana exclaimed and ran for the door, but Cooro held her back by grabbing her skirt then pulling her into a bear hug from behind.

"Nana, you can't go. I don't think it would be a good idea," Chrissie explained in a silent tone.

"Cooro, let me go!" Nana ordered as she struggled from Cooro's grasp.

"No way," Cooro said and shook his head. Nana raised her elbow to bring it down on Cooro's head, but Husky grabbed it in time.

"Nana, you really shouldn't go now," Husky whispered.

"Please, I have to go. I-if I don't…" her voice trailed off as she started crying.

Husky honestly didn't know what to do right then, he had never really dealt with a crying girl. But, almost out of instinct, he pulled Nana out of Cooro's arms and into his. Nana was slightly startled but rested her head on his skinny shoulder and cried. Husky's grip around her small waist tightened as the tears increased and stayed there even when she stopped.

"Please…let me leave. Dad will only be madder if I come back tomorrow," Nana whispered, her voice weak and slightly cracked.

"No, not now," Husky said soothingly and he felt her head nod in his shoulders. When he released her, Chrissie took her upstairs.

Later that night, Husky felt someone shoving him. When he opened his eyes, he could see the faint outline of Nana.

"Nana…that you?" Husky drowsily.

"Yeah, it's me. C-can I sleep with you? It's really cold in the guest room," Nana said silently.

"A-are you joking? Why me? Why not Cooro or Chrissie? Anyone but me!" Husky said a little more harshly than intended.

"Oh c'mon! You're the only one I can ask. Cooro kicks people in their sleep, Senri might suffocate me, and Chrissie's bead only allows one person," Nana explained.

Husky sighed and said, "Fine." He moved over and soon felt the shift in the bed signifying Nana had gotten on. He felt her body move up to his and he blushed intensely. "W-what are you doing?"

"There's not that much space on your bed so I have to get close. Something wrong with that?" Husky could have sworn he was blushing to his elbows by now.

"N-no, go ahead," he said and could feel her body fully rest against his.

_Damn it, now there's almost no space! _Husky thought when he noticed there was no space to put his arms which he usually needed to be outstretched to sleep. He sighed again and wrapped his arms over her waist.

"Husky?" Nana inquired as she tensed slightly.

"No space."

"Uh…all right," Nana said and he felt her body rest. Husky let himself relax as well. He put his face against her back and breathed in the scent of her long hair, it was almost intoxicating. Unconsciously, Nana grabbed his hand that was currently draped over her waist and he brought her closer. They slept the rest of the night like that, perfectly comfortable and in total bliss.

When Husky opened his eyes again, he surprisingly didn't blush at the position he and Nana were in. His arms were still wrapped around her waist, she was grasping his hand, his face was snuggled into her back, she was lying against him, and their legs were intertwined. No, he didn't blush, instead he smirked and sat up, still grabbing her waist.

"Wake up," he whispered in Nana ear and she woke up.

"Good morning," Nana said back with a smile. The way the sun was shining against her face made Husky force himself to resist kissing her on the cheek. Nana sat up as well and stretched then said, "I had such a good sleep."

"Yeah, me too," Husky stated, his smirk turning into a slight smile.

"I'm going to go get changed," Nana told him and got out of the bed. Husky felt a little sad without having her next to him but didn't say anything and waited for her to fully leave before changing his clothes, brush his teeth, and go downstairs.

"Ah, good morning Husky!" Cooro greeted as he put his fork down next to his pancake.

Husky blinked and asked, "How long have I been asleep?"

"It's only been three minutes since we started breakfast, you're not late. By the way, you and Nana looked really cute," Chrissie said and Husky's delayed blush finally came.

"S-she was cold!" Husky protested.

"Of course she was," Chrissie said with a playful smile. Husky groaned then took his seat next to Senri.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nana inquired when she made it down to the dining room.

"Pancakes and bacon," Cooro answered.

"Yum, one of my favorites," Nana stated and took a seat next to Husky, which caused Husky to throw a piece of bacon at Chrissie before she could say anything.

After school, Chrissie dropped Nana off at her home. Husky took her to her door, and before she went in, she gave him a hug.

"N-Nana?" Husky stuttered.

Her grip tightened and she said silently, "Thank you." Husky was stunned and couldn't say anything as she let go then went inside.

For the rest of the week at school, Nana wasn't there.

--

Grace Raven: Sorry about updating so late , school was busy. ALGEBRA SUCKS!

Responses to reviews:

Twilinden: That wasn't ChrissiexAlex. Will you stop kicking him in the nuts!

Princess Falling Star: Yes, yes they are.

FruitsMetal: Yes, poor Cooro! Now I must hug him!

**Alex: He isn't here.**

**Me: Then I'll hug Buddy.**

**Alex: Why him?**

**Me: Because they're personalities are so similar.**

**Alex: True…but Buddy's more hyper.**

**Me: Too true.**

**Chrissie: Who's Buddy?**

**Me: The most loveable pain in the ass ever.**

**Chrissie: Okay….**


	6. Caramel Apples

DISCLAIMER: What?! I still have to do this? (Sighs) Fine…..I DON'T OWN +ANIMA OR ITS CHARACTERS BECAUSE THEY BELONG TO NATSUMI MUKAI!

**Chapter 6**

**Current ages:**

**Cooro, thirteen**

**Husky, twelve**

**Nana, twelve**

**Senri, seventeen**

**Chrissie, nineteen**

(**INSERT LINE HERE!****)**

Husky awoke when he felt someone kick him. He sat up quickly and looked over to see it was Cooro, kicking in his sleep. All Husky wanted to do right now was strangle Cooro because he was the one who got the silver-haired in this mess seeing as he went and broke his bed.

_I much more prefer sleeping with Nana than with this idiot…Wait…What the hell did I just think?! _Husky's face turned a bad shade of red and stood up to go take a shower.

When he returned, Cooro and Senri were both awake as well. Soon after Cooro and Senri got ready, they headed downstairs for breakfast only to see Chrissie standing in the kitchen making something far from breakfast.

"Sis'?" Husky asked.

"Si?" Chrissie replied, not looking up from her cookbook.

"Why isn't there any food?" Cooro whined.

"There is food here, idiot. But if you want breakfast, it's on the table," Chrissie replied calmly and pointed to the dining room table.

The three stared at their 'breakfast' which just looked like nothing but a quick snack. And this quick snack was just three bananas, five muffins, a jar of jam, ten biscuits, and seven pieces of bacon.

"Not to be rude, but this isn't really breakfast," Husky said sounding ruder than he ment to be.

"Well I'm _so _sorry I didn't have the time to make you more even though I'm currently juggling the freakin' fundraiser which I'm currently cooking food for, a college that's giving me homework that takes up more than two hours of my spare time, you three, and my part-time job! I know, I'll go and quit college and my job just so I can make you a damn buffet!" Chrissie snapped, most definitely restraining herself from using words that would be bleeped on television.

"I'm sorry, Chrissie. I didn't mean to make you mad," Husky apologized and Chrissie left her cooking to go over to the group.

"It's okay, I'm just cranky right now," Chrissie said as she pulled Husky into a bear hug.

"Let me go," Husky stated and pushed away from his older sister.

The blond smiled and said, "All right. Anyways, I need to go get some things from the store. Can you guys finish up some of the cooking while I'm gone?"

"Huh, why us?" Cooro asked, his mouth full of one of the biscuits.

"It's just some simple things I need finished that I know you three can do. I wrote them down on a post-it in the cookbook. See ya."

After waiting for the car to pull out of the driveway, Husky, Cooro, and Senri started to try out their cooking skills on what Chrissie had left for them.

_What _was Chrissie thinking when she had them do this?

The scene Chrissie returned to was a rather _interesting_. There was black residue that indicated there had been a small type of explosion, Husky was trying to choke Cooro, and Senri had the black residue all over his face as he tried to finish the cooking Chrissie left for them.

"Guys…what did you do to my kitchen?" she asked. Husky dropped Cooro and was about to explain when Chrissie said, "You know what? I don't think I want to know."

After a few moments, someone came into the house and that somebody turned out to be Nana currently carrying two bags of groceries in her hands.

"Is this why you brought me here? To clean up?" Nana asked.

"No, of course not. I brought you here to help me cook. I having the boys clean this up because it was their fault and now they also have to go take out all of the groceries ," Chrissie answered and Cooro opened his mouth to protest, but the glare he was receiving from Chrissie shut him up.

"Ah, this is heavy!" Cooro whined as he tried to carry in quite a lot of soda bottles.

"Please, I can carry stuff like that better than you," Chrissie snapped.

"He's just trying to get out of carrying all of this," Husky stated and placed one of the plastic bags on the table.

"No I'm not!" Cooro exclaimed.

Chrissie sighed and said, "Fine, I'll help you. Nii-san, you help Nana-chan here," Chrissie ordered and Husky took Chrissie's place.

"So, what are we making?" the twelve year old asked.

"Um, Chrissie said caramel apples was next," Nana answered.

"Candy apples? How do you make those?"

"You stick an apple on a stick then dip it in caramel," Nana answered, surprised by Husky's rare dumb moment.

"Yeah, I know that. I meant how do we do that if there isn't any caramel," he said, making Nana want to bang her head against one of the cabinets for thinking Husky could ever be dumb.

"Right, I knew that."

"Of course you did. Anyways, I guess we have to make some ourselves."

"Just us? We could ask Chrissie, Senri and Cooro as well, you know." Just then, Chrissie announced Cooro had gone and destroyed there food so now she had to go buy some more with Senri and Cooro.

Nana sighed and Husky asked, "Where do we begin?"

Around forty-five minutes later, the two had managed to make about five cups of caramel, certainly enough for caramel apples. Nana stuck the apples on the pointed stick and Husky rolled them in the sticky substance he had just made.

"Ow." Husky heard. He turned his head to see Nana had cut her finger on one of the sharp sticks.

"What happened?" the silver haired boy asked. It was a dumb question for he already knew what happened, but he felt like he had to ask.

"What does it look like?!" Nana exclaimed.

Husky sighed and said, "Let me see it."

Nana outstretched her hand and Husky looked at the cut. It was slightly longer then Husky had expected seeing as it reached half of her finger. He walked out of the kitchen and brought back a small role of bandages, a bottle of disinfectant, and two or three cotton balls. He sat her down in one of the dining room chairs and grabbed her wrist.

Nana was a little stunned but let him do his work. She winced when the disinfectant touched her finger and even pulled her hand away.

"Nana, this isn't really a time to act like a kid. It's just a little wound," Husky told her.

"Sorry, it just stung a lot." She held out her arm and Husky finished with the disinfectant. Afterwards, he wrapped the finger in the bandages.

"There you go, all done," Husky said, still holding her wrist close to his face.

"Um, thanks," Nana said with a small blush. Her blush increased when Husky laced his fingers with hers so that they were holding hands.

She wanted to pull away, but it felt nice to have his hand squeezing hers. She stood up and walked back to the kitchen, still holding Husky's hands. Though, she sadly released it so they could finish the food.

"Hey Nana, does this taste right?" Husky asked and placed one of the caramel apples in front of her face. She took a bite of it and nodded her head.

"Yeah it does, Husky. Why?"

"I don't know. I just tried some and it didn't taste like it should. Of course, I haven't really had many chocolates in my life. Chrissie says it's bad for my teeth. I know it is, but that's only if I eat too much. Right?"

"Yeah. But maybe Chrissie is just trying to take care of you correctly. I mean, she's your older sister and must worry quite a lot over your health and fears she's not doing a very good job."

"Hmm, you might be right. By the way, you have caramel all over your mouth."

"What?" Nana asked then placed her hand on her mouth to feel the sticky substance on her mouth. "Aah, this is so embarrassing!"

Husky smirked at her reaction and grabbed a paper towel. "Stop squirming," he told the girl and grabbed her chin then put the paper towel to her mouth. Nana blushed as her heart started beating incredibly fast. Little did she know that Husky's was doing the same.

When he finished, he was much too close for comfort. Nana could slightly feel his breath against her lips as she continued to stare into his eyes.

"Husky…if your going to kiss the girl, do so already," said Chrissie's voice and the two looked over to see Chrissie, Cooro, and Senri watching them.

"How long have you been standing there?" Husky yelled, turning very red.

"Long enough to see you removing that piece of paper towel from her mouth," Chrissie replied calmly.

"Um…I should probably go now. Bye," Nana said quickly and rushed out of the house while inside the house, Chrissie was making fun of Husky.

--

**Alex: Grace…what are you doing?**

**Me: Hiding behind a barricade.**

**Alex: Why?**

**Me: Because I know that the readers are going to kill me for having Chrissie ruin the moment.**

**Alex: But aren't you doing that so that when they do kiss, it will have a big effect or something along those lines?**

**Me: Yes! But I'm still hiding behind the barricade with nothing but my computer…**

Responses to reviews:

Twilinden: I give up…kick him as much as you want to.

Princess Falling Star: I wrote that Algebra sucks because I was mad at my Algebra teacher for giving me a problem over something I knew nothing about and that he hadn't thought us yet. And yes, the ending was depressing.

FruitsMetal: Thank you. Everyone must hug Cooro!


	7. Sibling

DISCLAIMER: What?! I still have to do this? (Sighs) Fine…..I DON'T OWN +ANIMA OR ITS CHARACTERS BECAUSE THEY BELONG TO NATSUMI MUKAI!

**Chapter 7**

**Current ages:**

**Cooro, fourteen**

**Husky, thirteen**

**Nana, thirteen**

**Senri, eighteen**

**Chrissie, twenty**

* * *

Nana fidgeted under the cafeteria table, all of her food still intact and not eaten. Husky had not shown up for school today causing Nana to worry. From her memory, he never missed one day school, not _one _day, and yet he was not there today.

"Hey Nana." It was one of Nana's female friends that she hung out with when Cooro, Husky, and Senri weren't around.

"Hi, Diane," Nana greeted.

"What's wrong? You haven't eaten anything," Diane said worriedly.

"I'm pretty worried about my friend. He didn't show up today."

"Oh, you mean that Husky guy, right?"

"Yeah, him."

"Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Wow, you and he seem pretty close yet you don't even know why he missed today like he has every year?"

"He misses this day every year?" Nana inquired. This was very new news for her. She would have noticed if she and Husky had more classes together like this year, but it had not been so.

"Yep. It has to do with some kinda anniversary. He and his sister take off of school and cancel any plans each time this day comes up," Diane told her with her mouth full of mash potatoes.

"Oh," was all Nana could say before she started eating her lunch.

After school, Nana went to visit Husky. Cooro and Senri weren't there because they were still in school, so the only people residing in the house were Chrissie and Husky and soon Nana. Nana knocked on the door but there was no answer. She knocked again- this time more loudly- but still no answer. She flipped up the doormat and found a key then unlocked the door and went inside.

"Anyone here?" Nana called, but no one answered but she could hear the sound of a TV blaring off in the living room. She stuck her head out of the hallway and into the living room to see a sight she'd never thought she'd see.

Husky and Chrissie were sitting on a leather recliner chair with Chrissie's legs curled up so they were the same height as her chin and Husky was sitting between them- legs also curled up- and Chrissie was hugging Husky around the neck with her chin resting on the top of his head. It was probably one of the sweetest scenes Nana had ever come across.

"Hey Nana," Chrissie said, startling Nana.

"Uh, hi," Nana said nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Husky asked, not even caring about the scene that he would have usually freaked out about when someone saw it. It was as though something like this was completely normal for him. But for Nana, she was slightly embarrassed.

"I was, uh, just checking up on you because you weren't at school today. I'll just go now," Nana answered and was about to run out of the house.

"Now, now, no need to leave. I'll make you some lemonade. You must be thirsty from the school day," Chrissie said, making Nana stop and accept. She waited for Chrissie to go into the kitchen before following and avoiding eye contact with Husky as she went. Nana sighed with relief when she made it into the kitchen, closing the kitchen door behind her and leaning against it.

"Um…Chrissie…what was that all about?" Nana inquired, feeling awkward for asking the question.

"Oh, you mean me and Husky?"

"Y-yeah."

"We're celebrating an anniversary of something special," Chrissie answered as she poured the lemonade in one of the glasses.

"What is it?"

"The day we left the house we lived in before this one."

"Wait, does that mean your parents are still alive? Both yours and Husky's?"

"Yeah," the blond answered in a slightly sad tone as she finished pouring the two drinks then started getting some straws.

"Then why'd you leave?"

"Our life in our old house was hectic. Father just couldn't stay with one woman, so we had probably over twenty-something half-siblings. All of our mothers were constantly fighting for Father's love, all of them except Husky's who ended up being Father's favorite wife, causing a great deal of anger with the other mothers. Father is a rich man, so their absolutely has to be one heir to the family fortune, and that was going to be Father's favorite son. This started rivalry between all the male children, poor Husky- who was neutral and didn't care who inherited the money at this time and even today- included, and the mothers started insulting and doing other mean things just so their sons would raise to Father's favorite and inherit the money. Because of this, Husky grew a disliking to women."

"He did?" Nana interrupted.

"Yes, he did. Now, this all happened before he even met me. He hadn't met me yet because Father had so many children, we couldn't know each and every one of them. Either ways, when he met me he was still just four years old. I had grown tired of dealing with my full little brother and mother always trying to figure out ways for my little brother to reach the top and Husky was returning from another small, physical battle he and the other male children usually had. We didn't get along perfectly well in the beginning and I, in fact, wanted nothing to do with him because I was putting on the façade I liked no one who was rivaling with my brother, but we became very close over time to the point where I became the second girl he could stand to be with, next to his mother, of course. We both wanted to leave, but we never did."

"What finally made you?"

"I'll tell you some other time. But it forced me and Husky to run away after talking with Father who agreed to support us with money until Husky went to college and it also caused me to be very protective of Husky. I fear that when his disliking of girls disappears and he starts dating them, that his heart will be badly broken by the girl he's dating. I don't want him to get hurt again."

"Again?"

"Forget I said that," Chrissie said and handed Nana a glass of lemonade and took a sip of her own. "And I already know that's happening because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. He was kinda forced to get used to me because we lived together, but you're a different case. He met you in first grade when he was six and, from what he told me, he didn't like you in the least yet you kept following him because you were lost. And yet, here we are, seven years later, and you and Husky are very good friends, you do practically everything with us, you've spent the night here before without Husky complaining, and you even spend some of the day here everyday. Husky's never complained about any of this and apparently seems to enjoy your company."

"R-really?" Nana inquired with a blush on her face.

"Yep," Chrissie answered with a smile. Nana smiled shyly and looked to the ground as she drank her lemonade. Chrissie's face soon became serious and she inquired, "Nana, can I ask something of you?"

"Huh? Uh, sure, what is it?"

"Please…don't break Husky's heart."

"W-what is that supposed to mean?" Nana stuttered as a blush came to her cheeks.

"Oh, nothing," Chrissie said cheerfully, her serious disposition gone as though it was never there.

"Hey Nana, its getting late. Are you going to stay for dinner or something?" Husky asked and stepped into the kitchen.

"No, I'll just leave now. Agrigato for the lemonade, Chrissie."

"No problem, Nana-chan."

"Ah, wait up, I'll walk you home," Husky said.

"Hm, really?"

"Yes, really. Just let me get some shoes on."

Nana waited outside the house for Husky until he came out as well and they started walking to her house. As they passed a beer shop, Nana grabbed her skirt and Husky took notice.

"Nana, something wrong?" the silver haired boy asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I just remembered Dad's getting a new pack of beer today."

"All right." An awkward silence filled the space between the two.

_Damn, why must spending my time alone with Nana be so awkward?! _Husky thought to himself.

To try and break the silence, Nana said, "You know, Chrissie said something really weird to me just before you came into the kitchen."

"What was it?"

"She asked me not to break your heart. Weird, huh?" Nana smiled towards Husky and he started to blush and turned his head away so she wouldn't see.

"Yeah, weird," he answered. The awkward silence fell between them again.

"Oh, we're here," Nana stated when they reached her house.

"I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow," Husky said and was about to leave when he noticed that Nana was reluctant to go inside her home. "Aren't you going to go in?"

"Y-yeah, see you tomorrow." Nana started to walk towards the door and whispered, "I hope," thinking Husky hadn't heard her. But actually, he did. He turned his head and watched her go through the door and slowly close it behind her. Then, he remembered the last two times he had ever been at her house.

The second to last time, she had bruises which she blamed on falling down the stairs but when he looked inside the house, he noticed her house had no stairs. And the last time, after she thanked him, he didn't see her for the rest of the school week and the week after that and when she returned, she had many noticeable injuries that caused gasps and startled glances from everyone.

"_I just remember Dad's getting a new pack of beer today." _Nana's words rang through Husky's head and he started running home.

"Husky, dinner's ready," Cooro said as he popped his head in Husky's room.

"Okay, thanks for telling me. I'll be down in a little while," Husky muttered and continued staring at the computer screen.

"You've been on that computer ever since you returned from walking Nana home," Cooro complained.

"I'm searching something important," Husky told him.

"Whatever you say, Husky. What is it?"

"Nothing of your concern. Hey, Cooro, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't most child abuse cases connected to alcohol abuse?" Husky inquired after turning away from the computer.

"Uh, yeah, pretty sure of it. I'll go tell Chrissie you'll be down soon," Cooro said and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Thanks," Husky called after him.

_If what Cooro said is right. Then Nana…_ Husky didn't get to finish his thought because Chrissie suddenly stormed into his room.

"I don't care about anything your doing that keeps you from eating dinner, your coming down now!" the twenty year old exclaimed. Her rage disappeared when she saw her half younger brother's face. "Bro…what's wrong?"

"I think that Nana's father is a drunk and that's causing him to beat Nana," Husky whispered.

Chrissie ruffled Husky's silver hair and said, "You're much too smart for a kid your age. But don't worry, if push comes to shove, we'll save her."

"Thank you, onee-san," Husky said silently.

"Your welcome, otouto-san," Chrissie said silently back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews time ^^

Princess Falling Star: Oh come on, she's not that bad.

:| : Thank you for the advice. I needed it.

FruitsMetal: Why is everyone ganging up on Chrissie. I'm the one who wrote it!

**Chrissie: Thank you, Grace.**

**Me: Aw shut it, moment ruiner. **

**Chrissie: ;_;**

Twilinden: I had no idea how to make candy apples, so I just went with caramel.

Bluefox23645_Star_Eye_NinjaXGirl: Thank you ^^. That is a freakin long penname!

Aria Pedrosa: It's fun to humiliate Husky. I like your penname.

Grace Raven: Phew, finally finished this one! I'm updating every story I have because I'm leaving for Austin tommorrow so I can go tricker-treating with my 2nd cousins. They are so cute...Ahem...anyways, school's been toppling everything on me lately and because of this trip tommorrow, I won't get much rest time so I probably won't update very much next week. But I'll try my best ^^, promise. Also, sorry for the lack of HuskyxNana hints. I wanted to get some of Husky's past thrown in this chapter and show how close Husky and Chrissie are, but I tried my best to put as much HuskyxNana hints I could, but they're kinda subtle.


	8. Awkward

DISCLAIMER: What?! I still have to do this? (Sighs) Fine…..I DON'T OWN +ANIMA OR ITS CHARACTERS BECAUSE THEY BELONG TO NATSUMI MUKAI!

**Chapter 7**

**Current ages:**

**Cooro, fifteen**

**Husky, fourteen**

**Nana, fourteen**

**Senri, nineteen**

**Chrissie, twenty-one**

_What's that all about? _Husky thought to himself as he observed the group of fellow male students swarming around the fence that separated the track from the field.

"They must be hitting on the girls again," the fourteen year old muttered to himself as he walked over to the group to check his hypothesis. It wouldn't be a big surprise if he was right, though. For some strange and mostly perverted reason, the girls were forced into short- emphasis on short- shorts and tight t-shirts, leading most of the older high-school boys to hit on them during gym. He still remembered Nana's complaint about the gym wear after she first received some embarrassing flirting from a guy. The boys starting hooting and many other things as he heard some of the girls climb over the fence.

"You perverts!" one of the girls yelled. The voice sounded familiar, but Husky just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Ooh, we've got ourselves a wily one," one of the senior male's stated. Husky cringed at his tone of voice. He felt really sorry for Nana right about now.

"Get your hands off of me!" the same girl exclaimed and he watched one of the boys back out of the group with a bad black eye. The boys became wilder and Husky could hear more screams and punches coming from the poor females. Now things were getting out of control. But before the silver-haired could try and stop the fight, one of the boys rushed out of the crowd with a girl most likely following and while the boy passed him, the girl ran into him and knocked him to the ground.

"Ah, Husky, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" the girl asked and as Husky's vision became clear, he could see it was Nana. Instead of answering, a blush came across his cheeks for the position he and Nana were in was very…interesting.

Nana was sitting on his stomach with one hand on the side of his head and the other on her growing chest, her ponytail was lose causing her hair to fall to her sides, and she was slightly red and sweaty from the heat of the sun and the recent crowd of people that had flocked around her. Yep, call the funeral service because Husky just lost some of his innocence.

"Um…uh, I'm, uh, f-fine," Husky answered.

"Then why are you blushing? You must be hot." Yeah, that's real helpful, Nana. _Real _helpful.

But before Husky could answer as coolly as possible, one of the jockey senior males exclaimed, "Whoo, Husky's gettin' some action!" Both Husky and Nana blushed greatly and stood up immediately.

"You jackasses! I'd oughtta come over there and kick you asses!" Nana yelled at them.

"Oh yeah, come over here sweetheart and stretch those kickass legs for us!" the second jockey yelled back. But before the two fourteen year olds could give them a piece of their minds, another girl took care of that.

"Well…that was…interesting," Nana stated, still blushing at the comment.

"Y-yeah," Husky replied, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Are you sure your okay? I tackled you to the ground pretty hard."

_She's so clueless at times…_ "I'm fine. A little scratched up, but nothing serious," Husky responded, avoiding eye contact with Nana.

_I wonder what's really bothering him? He's never acted like this. _"All right. Hey, do you mind if I come over to your house for dinner tonight? Dad was in a bad mood this morning."

"No, I don't mind. Though, you might have to help Senri cook. Sis' has been really worn out from college lately."

"Thanks. Well, I'd better get back before coach yells at us. See ya after school," Nana said, took a quick stretch of her arms, ran off, and climbed back over the fence.

_Wow, she's pretty flexible, _Husky observed in his mind as Nana scaled over the metal fence that usually took forever for most people to climb because of the many twists it contained.

_Aah, I have to get these thoughts out of my head! _Husky exclaimed in his head and rustled his silver-blue hair as Cooro came up to him.

"Hey, Husky," Cooro greeted.

"Hi Cooro," Husky greeted back tiredly.

"I was wondering."

"About what?"

"About why I saw you and Nana like you were a couple minutes ago."

"She tripped!" Husky exclaimed and gave Cooro a powerful right hook in the head.

"Okay, okay, stop hitting me!" Cooro whined and ran off from a very embarrassed and angry Husky.

"Sis', we're back!" Husky exclaimed when he and the others returned to his house. No answer.

"She must be resting," Cooro said and threw his backpack down on the kitchen table with the others.

"You're probably right. But I'll go tell her we're here real quick so she doesn't yell at me later when she sees us." With that, Husky rushed up his stairs. A couple minutes later, a tired Chrissie came into the dining room with Husky right behind.

"Oh, Nana, didn't know you'd be coming," Chrissie stated.

"Yeah, I decided I'd eat dinner here tonight," Nana answered.

"Okay. What do you want for a snack? I always make some when the guys return to the house."

"Um, I'll eat whatever the others want."

"Okay, Cooro, what do you want?"

"Chicken!"

"All right. Chicken it is. Now, Nana, you have to answer what you want for dinner."

"Um, spaghetti and meatballs, I guess."

"Chicken and spaghetti and meatballs, got it."

At dinner that night, Chrissie surprised them all.

"Here you are!" Chrissie exclaimed as she placed a large bowl and three regular bowls of spaghetti and meatballs on the table.

"Chrissie, where's the fifth bowl?" Husky asked.

"We were out of bowls so I took that large one with the other three. Two people will have to share."

"Well, Cooro's already started eating from the smaller bowl, so I guess I'll eat from this big one," Husky muttered and took a bite of the food.

"Then Nana will share with you!" Chrissie exclaimed and Husky almost choked on his food.

"W-what?! Why Nana?!"

"Well she is sitting next to you."

Before Husky could respond, though, Nana stuck more food in his mouth.

"Husky, eat your food. And I'm in a bad mood from all that homework and I'm starving, so don't fight with me," Nana said threateningly and Husky shut his mouth to let them eat.

"You tell 'em, Nana," Chrissie whispered before taking a bite of her own food. Pretty soon, the room settled into calm and everyone enjoyed their dinner in piece.

_I have to admit, this is pretty good, _Husky thought to himself as he stuck another strand of the spaghetti in his mouth at the same time Nana did. They both had their eyes closed and that probably explained why they didn't notice they were eating the same strand of spaghetti until their lips were about five inches away from each other.

"Husky, if you don't hurry up and move away from her, I will smash your faces together," Chrissie stated and the two blushed then quickly pulled away from each other, Husky managing to fall out of his seat.

"I think I'll just head home now," Nana said and left the house that held a stunned Husky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist the innocence thing. And Husky's fourteen so I expect him to be hormonal like that and all teenage boys I know are perverts in some sort of way. Just meet my friend Buddy. Also, sorry for making some of them a little OOC, I didn't mean to. Anyways…

Responses to Reviews:

Jo Ann: Yes, thank you.

Aria Pedrosa: The story's set in the modern time, so there won't be much violence excluding the whole child abuse thing and a car crash coming up later in the chapters. But I'll try to put in some violence.

Princess Falling Star: The only thing you'll learn about Chrissie's mother is where her ancestors are from. And Husky's father is based off the King of Sailand and where he comes from, bigamy is allowed, so yes he has more than one wife.

Twilinden: Yes, yes, don't count on it, and not in a million years.


	9. A Song, A Dream, And A Kiss

DISCLAIMER: What?! I still have to do this? (Sighs) Fine…..I DON'T OWN +ANIMA OR ITS CHARACTERS BECAUSE THEY BELONG TO NATSUMI MUKAI!

**Chapter 8**

**Current ages:**

**Cooro, sixteen**

**Husky, fifteen**

**Nana, fifteen**

**Senri, twenty**

**Chrissie, twenty-two**

Husky walked down the school hallway when he saw a large group of people.

"You jerk! Get your hand off me!" a voice Husky knew belonged to Nana exclaimed. He also knew that she was fending off another guy who was hitting on her and pretty much sexually harassing her. Though the now fifteen year old Husky would never admit it, Nana had become quite attractive over the years which, in turn, caused a great deal of boys to flirt with her. He knew she liked the attention but despised the sexual harassment. He decided to wait out the current predicament, until he heard Nana scream quickly, meaning things were _really _getting out of control.

"Hey, leave the girl alone," Husky stated sternly once he cut through the crowd to Nana and the guy. Nana was sitting against the lockers and the guy was bending over her. Husky had come just in time.

"What? Don't want me touching your girlfriend? Well sorry, dude, but she's hot so you can just deal with it," the boy said and reached out his hand towards Nana.

Husky grabbed the boy's wrist and said, "Don't touch her," totally ignoring the girlfriend comment.

"Are you going to start a fight with me, punk?"

"Maybe."

The boy threw his other arm towards Husky to punch him, but the sixteen year old grabbed his fist and twisted his arm behind his back, forcing the high-school student to the ground-backside up- and Husky sat on the boy to keep his arms in place and so he couldn't get away.

"And that's what you get for touching _my _girl," Husky said, going along with the girlfriend comment from earlier, just to threaten and slightly anger the boy he currently sat on.

Nana joined Husky on the student and said, "Darn right." She then wrapped her arms around Husky to join him in the act. "Don't touch me again or you'll have to deal with my boyfriend here."

Husky smirked. He was silently enjoying the whole thing.

To further the act, Nana kissed Husky on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"Let's get going now," Husky said and stood up. Still in the act, Nana kept her arms around Husky and he put his arm around her waist as they walked away and they stayed like that until they were about a yard away from the school.

"Phew, thanks for that, Husky," Nana thanked.

"I couldn't let you get pushed around like that, could I?"

"Well you better not!"

"I won't," Husky said after a small chuckle. Next thing he knew, Nana was giving him another kiss on the cheek. When she pulled away, Husky looked at her bewildered but quickly cleaned up.

As smoothly as possible, Husky said, "You know, we aren't acting like boyfriend girlfriend anymore."

"I know…it was just a thank you kiss." Nana looked to the ground shyly, a blush on her face.

"Uh, well your, um, welcome, I guess," Husky stuttered. The two kept walking in an awkward silence. The only thing that broke this silence was the ring of Nana's cell phone.

"Hello? Yeah, mom? Okay. I'll tell him." Nana placed the phone in her purse and said, "Husky, is it okay if I spend the night at your house tonight?"

"Uh, sure. Chrissie won't mind."

"So, what happened at school today?" Chrissie asked as she passed out the food at dinner that night.

"…" Senri said nothing, as usual.

"Bunch of kids started a food fight," Cooro answered.

"Another guy was flirting with me again," Nana replied.

"Wow, I'm so sorry. Those high school guys are such jerks at times. I absolutely hated it when I was in high school," Chrissie said and took a bite of her meatloaf.

"Tell me about it," Nana groaned.

"So, Husky, what about you?" Chrissie inquired.

"Nothing much," Husky answered.

"Oh come one, share with me!"

"I am sharing with you. Nothing happened."

"Please, I saw how your face was all flustered when you came home. So something must have happened. And I have a feeling Nana is involved in it, somehow." Both Nana and Husky blushed. "Oh ho, looks like I struck a cord."

"Urusai (shut up)!" Husky exclaimed.

"Don't tell me to shut up," Chrissie declared strictly and Husky shouted something to her that was in some foreign language no one but Chrissie and Husky knew. Chrissie then said something in the same language then everything went quiet.

Later that night, Nana awoke when she heard something outside her door. She got out of the bed and opened the door. The noise was louder now but still undistinguishable, but Nana could tell it was someone signing. She walked towards the voice to Husky's room. Chrissie was sitting in a chair next to a fast asleep Husky and she was…singing.

_In this world of darkness_

_A tiny light shines_

_Let this light protect you_

_On this cold winter's night_

_In the two worlds there exists_

_Apart of you I'll miss_

_Let the good side roam_

_And leave the dark side alone_

_When it comes my time_

_I hope you figured out your problems_

_Coz I won't always be by your side_

_To help you solve 'em_

_In this world of darkness_

_A tiny light shines_

_Let this light protect you_

_On this cold winter's night_

"Nana-chan, is something wrong?" Chrissie whispered.

"No, I just heard you singing and came to listen. That song is very beautiful."

"Thank you. My mother used to always sing it to me to help me sleep."

"Is that what you were doing for Husky?"

"No, he was long asleep before I even came in. The song is rumored to bring good luck to the person you sing it to, and I want my otouto-san to have good luck for his life."

"That's nice. I'm going to go back to bed now. Goodnight," Nana said silently then went back to the guest room. But instead of going back to bed, she started changing into the clothes she was wearing earlier that day.

"Hm? Where am I?" Husky asked himself and sat up on his knees. Everything around him was dark until a bright light shone in front of him. He squinted his eyes and he could make out the outline of woman in the light.

The woman had knee length, silver-blue hair and sea blue eyes. She had snow white skin and she wore a beautiful blue dress. She couldn't have been any older than twenty-seven.

"Mother…?" Husky muttered in disbelief.

"Why?" the woman asked in a beautiful northern accent.

"Mother, is it really you?" Husky questioned and stood up then started walking towards the woman.

"Why…" she started to fade and Husky started running towards her, "did you go away?" Before Husky could even come in reaching distance of the woman, she disappeared into the darkness.

"Mom…"

Husky heard a cough behind him and he turned around to Cooro and Senri. They were both deathly pale and looked extremely sick.

"Help us…" Cooro croaked and fell to the ground. Senri coughed up some blood before he fell to the ground as well.

"Husky," Nana's voice said and she suddenly appeared to the left of him.

"Nana. What's going on?"

"Why didn't you save me in time?" Nana asked with a smile on her face and her body was moved backwards. When she stopped, the image an alcohol bottle appeared above her and was brought down onto her head. But Husky didn't see when the bottle hit Nana's head, only heard it for someone had put their hands over his eyes. When they removed their hands, he saw Nana lying on the floor, blood coming out of her head with broken glass around her body.

"No thank you for me? I just saved you from watching your friend die," Chrissie's voice said behind him. Husky turned around to an eleven year old Chrissie.

She was wearing a fancy white skirt with eccentric blue designs on it and matching blouse, she had white high heals that only the woman back at the house he used to live in wore, around her neck was a diamond necklace and her hair was no longer waist length but knee length like it used to be. This was not the Chrissie he knew now. The Chrissie he knew only wore jeans, simple blouses, and sandals and the only jewelry she wore was a crescent moon necklace Husky gave her. This was the girl everyone in his old house knew as Criana, daughter of the Desert Mother and older sister of Resen, the Sand Son.

"You're so impolite. Not even thanking me," Criana said and started walking to her right, ageing as she moved. When she stopped, she was the twenty-two year old Chrissie Husky knew and loved, but she seemed about a year older. She was in a casual jean skirt and t-shirt, her long hair not even tied back like it usually was.

"Chrissie, tell me what's happening!" he commanded.

"Oh, so demanding. You're so mean." The bright lights of a car started coming from behind Chrissie, coming to crash into her. But before Husky could warn her, Chrissie smiled and remarked, "Myrrha, son of the Ocean Mother." Then, the car finally crashed into her.

Husky suddenly sat up in his bed, sweat trickling down his face.

"It was…just a dream," Husky sighed and got out of the bed after wiping his forehead. He looked in Cooro, Senri, and Chrissie's rooms to find them all sleeping soundly. But when he went to the guest room, Nana wasn't there.

_Must've gone to the bathroom or something, _Husky resolved in his mind and went downstairs for a drink of water. When he got down there, he saw Nana zipping up her backpack.

"Nana, what are you doing?" Husky questioned and Nana turned around.

"I'm going home."

"At this time of night?"

"Yes…Mom wanted me to stay the night here because Dad bought a lot of beer today and was very angry. But I know that if I don't come down my house's stairs tomorrow morning, Dad will kill me," Nana whispered, not making eye contact with Husky.

Husky remembered his dream and what Cooro told him about alcohol abuse and exclaimed, "No way! I'm not going to let you get hurt anymore!"

"Well I'm leaving and that's final!" Nana exclaimed back and picked up her backpack. But just before Nana started running off, Husky wrapped his arms around her waist to restrain her.

"I'm not letting you leave!"

"Let me go!" Nana struggled but Husky kept a tight grip.

"No!" Husky shook his head. After a couple more minutes of struggling, Nana finally gave up. This surprised Husky because he knew how stubborn Nana could be. Giving up after such a short time was not something Nana usually did.

"Husky…" Nana's voice trailed off and made eye contact with Husky's sea blue eyes. Nana started leaning forward and next thing Husky knew, Nana's lips were pressed against his.

He didn't know what to do. This was the first time he kissed a girl. He wasn't sure weather to freak out or wait it out. Unconsciously, Husky's hands loosened and released Nana's waist. When he did so, Nana stopped kissing Husky.

"I'm sorry," Nana mumbled, slung her backpack over her shoulder, and ran off into the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: Well there goes Husky's first kiss. Gah, this chapter was horrible and Husky and Nana got OOC. Damn it! Why is keeping characters in character so hard! –goes to little emo corner-

**Alex: Oh man, it's raining again.**

**Chrissie: I wonder what happened to FruitsMetal and Kasumi the Stargazer.**

Responses to reviews:

Aria Pedrosa: I've already responded to your review but look in Husky's dream and see a hint.

Princess Falling Star: I can't believe it took me so long to figure out what your review said. I'm an idiot. Also, hope you don't mind that I used the foreign language thing. Chrissie and Husky are from a different country and I figured they'd speak a different language.

Shikaandino: I'll use that title suggestion for my next chapter title. It would go well with it.

Twilinden: The time skips stop next chapter and Nana's father gets arrested in a couple more chapters, so, no.


	10. Abondoned Innocence

DISCLAIMER: What?! I still have to do this? (Sighs) Fine…..I DON'T OWN +ANIMA OR ITS CHARACTERS BECAUSE THEY BELONG TO NATSUMI MUKAI!

**Chapter 8**

**Current ages:**

**Cooro, seventeen**

**Husky, sixteen**

**Nana, sixteen**

**Senri, twenty-one**

**Chrissie, twenty-three**

* * *

Nana rushed into her new, two-story house and ran up the stairs then almost immediately turned on her computer when she entered her room.

"Hmm, no new messages, lots of spam. What's the internet world coming to?" Nana sighed and was about to turn off her computer when an IM page suddenly flashed onto her computer screen.

_DesertGirl: Ohiyo, Nana-chan. _The message read. Nana studied the screen name and figured it was Chrissie. From her knowledge, Chrissie always used some reference to the desert or the name Criana in her screen names. Also, Chrissie was the only person who greeted someone with 'Ohiyo' in this day and age.

_Flower: Hey, Chrissie. What's going on?_

_DesertGirl: Senri's cooking blew up in his face because of Cooro- trust me, you don't want to know how- and now little brother is trying to kill the black-haired idiot. You know, the usual._

Nana snorted at the comment then wrote: _Flower: Lol._

_DesertGirl: Actually, after awhile, it's not that funny. It's downright annoying. I actually have headphones on right now trying to drown out the noise._

_Flower: Poor you._

_DesertGirl: You have no idea._

_Flower: Hey Chrissie, why do you always use a reference to the desert in your screen names?_

_DesertGirl: My ancestors came from the desert._

_Flower: Then why do you sometimes use Criana?_

_DesertGirl: ......Criana is a nickname for me that my parents made._

_Flower: Okay._

_DesertGirl: Nana, I've been meaning to ask you somethin'._

_Flower: What is it?_

_DesertGirl: Did something happen between you and Husky?_

Nana automatically blushed. It had been over a year since she had kissed Husky to escape, but ever since then, things had been incredibly awkward between them.

_DesertGirl: Nana…?_

_Flower: No, nothing happened._

_DesertGirl: You sure? 'Coz little brother has been acting strange lately. But then again, he could have fallen for someone._

_Flower: …………………………_

_DesertGirl: You okay, Nana-chan?_

_Flower: Yeah, I'm fine._

_DesertGirl: You sure?_

_-Flower has signed off-_

Nana curled her legs up to her chest. It felt strange to think Husky could have fallen for someone. But it wasn't like she was jealous, was she? When Chrissie mentioned this, Nana felt sad. What was this feeling in her chest?

"I must be tired from the school day," Nana resolved.

_DesertGirl: Nana? Why'd you log off?_

Nana turned off her computer right then. Chrissie really wasn't a person she wanted to talk to right now.

* * *

Nana walked down the stairs for dinner, still slightly depressed. When she entered the kitchen, she wished she hadn't come downstairs. Her mother's body was laid across the kitchen floor, blood pooling out of an uncountable number of cuts. She looked cold and lifeless and hovering above her body was none other than Nana's father who was currently holding a half-empty beer bottle.

Nana's father turned around to see his daughter and bellowed, "Nana!"

Nana's heart skipped a beat and she ran as fast as she could upstairs. When she made it into her room, she locked all three locks and changed into the darkest colored clothes she could find. Afterwards, she tied on some tennis shoes then hid her hair in a baseball cap. Then, she packed up her backpack with her school supplies and as much of her clothes she could fit in there. Just as she was undoing her window's locks, she heard her father ramming against her door. She knew that if she didn't run now, she'd end up like her mother so as soon as she opened her window, she jumped out. She did this just in time for her father had entered her room just five seconds after she jumped out.

When Nana landed, her shoulder hit the branch of a tree. She felt immense pain when the tree branch hit her shoulder, but she did nothing and hid under the cover of the tree when her father stuck his head out of the opened window. When he left, Nana hopped out of the tree and ran into a nearby forest.

* * *

"I'll get it!" Cooro exclaimed when they heard a knocking at their door.

"Oh, Mr. Alba. What are you doing here?" Cooro asked. At the mention of Mr. Alba, Chrissie, Husky and Senri tensed.

"I need your help. Nana ran off," Mr. Alba growled as he walked into the dining room.

"She what?" Husky inquired.

"Ran off! What, didn't hear me, punk?!"

"He heard you, Mr. Alba. I'll go get some flashlights so we can search for her," Chrissie stated and grabbed several flashlights and passed one out to everyone. Then, they left for the woods.

* * *

"Nana! Where are you?" Husky called as he walked through the forest. He had been searching for the sixteen year old girl for almost an hour now but his seeking was to no avail.

_Stupid girl. Making us worry like this, _Husky remarked in his mind and sighed. He was about to go tell Mr. Alba and the others the investigating wasn't working and they should just try tomorrow when he heard none other than Nana's voice calling him.

"Husky, is that you?" her voice whispered and he walked to a nearby tree. He shone it into a hole in it to see Nana crouched up inside it.

"Nana, what are you doing all the way out here?" the sixteen-year old boy asked through his teeth.

"I had to run away. Dad…" Nana voice was interrupted by a slight sob coming from her and Husky noticed she had been crying.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him you're here," Husky said soothingly and Nana nodded hesitantly. Husky then ran off to tell the others the same thing he was going to say earlier.

* * *

When Husky returned for Nana, he called for her, but she did not reply. He walked back to the tree and shone his light on her to see her unconscious. At first, he thought this was because she was tired, but that hypothesis disappeared when he saw the trickle of blood running down her arm. She was unconscious from blood lost! And by the looks of things, it was getting worse by the second. If he didn't save her soon…she was going to die.

Husky stuck the flashlight in his belt and pulled Nana out of the tree by her waist and slung the girl over his shoulder. He then took out the flashlight and used it as he dashed back to his house. As he did so, the same dream he had a year ago before Nana had kissed him ran back through his mind again and again. But it wasn't the whole dream. It was the part of the dream where Nana was killed. He couldn't let the dream come true. Not now, not ever.

He pounded on his door, and Chrissie was the first to answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: Time skips are stopping now. Just so you know. So…many…reviews.

Response to reviews:

Aria Pedrosa: Chrissie isn't run over by a car, she was driving the car and crashed into a tree. The whole dream is…wait, if I tell you, there's spoilers so no more talking about the dream. And Chrissie doesn't turn into her and Husky's half-siblings, she was only like that in the dream to symbolize what she looked like when Husky met her…or something along those lines.

Princess Falling Star: Why thank you.

Jo Ann: Yeah, Husky really does.

Chaos Mirror of Hearts (chapter 1 review): That was a little morbid.

Chaos Mirror of Hearts (chapter 2 review): Don't I get a cookie?

Chaos Mirror of Hearts (chapter 3 review): Yes, CLIFFIE!

Chaos Mirror of Hearts (chapter 4 review): Yes, that was a funny line.

Chaos Mirror of Hearts (chapter 5 review): Yes, bad feeling, very bad.

Chaos Mirror of Hearts (chapter 6 review): Don't insult the OC!

Chaos Mirror of Hearts (chapter 7 review): What does IC mean?

Chaos Mirror of Hearts (chapter 8 review): Yes, Husky, make your damn move already!

Kasumi the Stargazer: Creepy is my specialty. **Inner Me: OMG! You're alive! (I've been waiting for the opportunity to say that ^^)**

Keroanne1 (chapter 1 review): Okay.

Keroanne1 (chapter 9 review): Yeah, sorry about that. I keep forgetting to add that little line -.-'. What does sugoi-na mean? Sorry?


	11. Saving Her

DISCLAIMER: What?! I still have to do this? (Sighs) Fine…..I DON'T OWN +ANIMA OR ITS CHARACTERS BECAUSE THEY BELONG TO NATSUMI MUKAI!

**Chapter 11**

**Current ages:**

**Cooro, seventeen**

**Husky, sixteen**

**Nana, sixteen**

**Senri, twenty-one**

**Chrissie, twenty-three**

* * *

When Chrissie saw Husky, she did nothing but stare at her half-little brother in curiosity. He turned around to reveal a bleeding Nana and Chrissie didn't hesitate to grab her and take her to the living room. She removed Nana's jacket as she told Senri to get the first-aid kit. Nana's shoulder wound was deep for her shoulder had been stabbed. It was very good thing Chrissie had medical knowledge for things like this. Chrissie moved up Nana's shirt after bandaging the girl's shoulder and found a terrible bruise originating on Nana's stomach.

Husky couldn't move. He had left Nana with her father when he knew what was going on and now…now she was dying. All he could do was watch as his half-older sister tried to keep the sixteen-year old girl alive. Chrissie sat Nana up, leaving Cooro to rub some healing ointment on Nana's large bruise, and as Senri held up Nana, Chrissie inspected Nana's neck. A large gasp came from her and Husky expected the worse.

"Husky…go upstairs," Chrissie ordered through oncoming sobs.

"Why?"

"Just go! Go wash off your clothes or something. Just go upstairs!" Chrissie exclaimed and Husky slowly went upstairs as ordered. Why she wanted him up there, he did not know.

* * *

It wasn't until an hour later that Chrissie called Husky back down. He entered the living room, hoping for good news. Senri was cleaning off Nana's arm as she lay on the blood stained couch.

"Is she okay?" Husky muttered.

"She's fine. Though, she had a really bad scar on the back of her neck. It was originally closed but must have reopened when Nana started running. If I didn't stitch it closed, it would have killed her. You found just in time, little brother," Chrissie said softly. She then proceeded to cleaning Nana's hair.

"Let's eat!" Cooro suddenly exclaimed.

"Baka, why do you want to eat at a time like this?" Husky inquired.

"I'm hungry," Cooro explained. Typical Cooro, wanting nutrition at one of the worst possible times.

Chrissie sighed and said, "Fine, Senri, can you start up some food?"

Senri nodded and went into the kitchen with Cooro following. Chrissie picked Nana up and brought her upstairs to the guest room. Husky didn't move until Chrissie came back down then followed her into the dining room.

"Well that was an interesting experience," Chrissie stated and pulled her hair out of the ponytail it had been in for the whole day. She then put her head on the table with another sigh. Husky couldn't help but remember when he first met her.

_Myrrha walked through the mansion halls slightly bruised from another small battle he had with his half-brothers. He entered the large dining room to see a young girl. She had her face buried in her two arms that were crossed on the oak table. She was wearing a white skirt with an eccentric blue pattern and a shirt that matched. Her sand colored hair looked around knee length and she wore a pair of white high-heels._

"_Excuse me?" Myrrha asked and the girl turned her head towards him, looking at the four year old with her dark blue eyes._

"_Yeah, kid?" the lady asked boredly._

"_What are you doing here?" Myrrha inquired._

"_What are __**you **__doing here?"_

"_I don't really know."_

"_Neither do I, kid. Neither do I," the girl said and sat up strait. Myrrha could see she wore a diamond necklace and two diamond earrings._

"_Who are you?" Myrrha eventually asked._

"_I'm Criana, Daughter of the Desert Mother and older sister of Resen, the Sand Son. You?" Criana questioned, not looking at Myrrha._

"_I'm Myrrha," Myrrha told her, purposely failing to add who his mother was. Though, it turned out Chrissie already knew._

"_As in Myrrha, Son of the Ocean Mother?"_

"_How did you know that?"_

"_Oh please, you and your mother are the biggest rivals for my mother and brother. Everyone knows who you are as soon as you say your name," Criana explained boredly, still not looking at Myrrha._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, really. Are you some kinda stupid little girl?"_

"_I am not a girl!" Myrrha yelled, his anger getting the better of him. He then stormed off before Criana could say anything._

It really wasn't one of the best starts for a relationship, but that was a long time ago. Senri passed out some reheated ham and Husky sat down.

"When did I get here?" Nana asked when she came downstairs about a minute later.

Husky turned around and was about to explain but he couldn't get any words out of his mouth. Nana was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that showed off her slender, long legs and a black tube top that revealed her already womanly curves and complemented her breasts. Husky could feel his cheeks heat up by the second.

"Otouto-san carried you over here. You were unconscious from blood loss," Chrissie told her.

"Oh, well thank you, Husky." Nana's mouth turned into a small smile.

Husky snapped his head back to his food and murmured, "Your welcome."

"Uh, I think I'm going to go get some sleep now," Nana stated.

"Okay. You can use my pajamas if you want," Chrissie notified.

"Thanks. Goodnight."

After they all heard Nana close her door, Chrissie said, "So, I take it you like the clothes I bought her. Right, little brother?"

* * *

Grace Raven: I'll take down the **Current ages** thing next chapter. I love torturing Husky.

Responses to reviews:

Princess Falling: Not until after the car crash.

Aria Pedrosa: You'll see what happens to Nana's mother in the next chapter or two. As for Cooro and Senri, that part of the dream was just something random I put in. Or I'll use it, I'm not too sure. And yes, this story is awsomesauce as you so well put it.

Twilinden: I don't know. Btw, what did you get surgery for?

Keroanne1: Really? I thought those paragraphs fit in perfectly. Of course, I didn't have anyone help me edit it.

Asdfghj: Yep.


	12. Bad News

DISCLAIMER: What?! I still have to do this? (Sighs) Fine…..I DON'T OWN +ANIMA OR ITS CHARACTERS BECAUSE THEY BELONG TO NATSUMI MUKAI!

**Chapter 12**

**Bad News**

"Myrrha, Myrrha, Myrrha, what am I gonna do with you?" Criana asked as she crouched in front of the said five year old Myrrha.

"Blame the half-brothers for doing this!" Myrrha exclaimed as he pouted with his arms crossed. Criana chuckled and ruffled his silver-blue hair.

"Maybe you should be more careful in what you say," Criana chirped.

"I didn't start it!"

Criana put her right index finger on Myrrha's soft lips and said, "I never said you did. You just have a way of angering people because you don't think about your words."

"It's kinda hard to when several people are beating you!"

"Okay, okay, calm down and stay still," Criana stated sweetly. Myrrha stood still, continuing to pout, and waited patiently as Criana placed a band-aid on his porcelain cheek.

"I just don't understand why they're always picking on _me_," Myrrha complained after he closed his sea blue eyes.

"You're the biggest rival for the inheritance. Your Father's favorite. Ooh, but I don't see why they had to punch you so hard," Criana said, referring to Myrrha's black eye.

The five year old sighed and said, "Mother's going to have a fit over this."

"I can't imagine Lady Marein having a fit. She's so emotionless at times. Of course, you're no excuse," Criana murmured as she applied ointment to Myrrha's eye.

"Just what are you implying?" Myrrha calmly inquired, ignoring the pain he felt as Criana touched his injured eye.

"That you're an emotionless robot like Lady Marein."

"Why must you keep insulting Mother and I?"

"Force of habit. Mother and Reese-otouto-san got me into it. You are my little brother's largest competitor. I don't mean to insult you."

"Of course you didn't."

"Be quiet or else I won't tend to your wounds," Criana threatened playfully. It almost got a smile instead of a small smirk out of Myrrha. But his smirk was washed away soon.

"Something wrong?" Criana questioned and looked to the doorway where Lady Marein stood in all her beautiful glory. She was, as usual, in an elegant blue dress and wore a ruby circulate in her knee-length, silver-blue hair. She was just six years older than the twelve year old Criana.

"Oh, good afternoon, Lady Marein," Criana said quickly and stood up and bowed in front of the twenty-second queen of Sailand. Her knee-length, sand blond hair flowed in front of her face and body as she bowed.

Marein just nodded and strode past Criana to her five year old son. Criana stood up slowly, her face unchanging like Marein's, something she learned from living in the mansion for her whole life.

"What happened to my child?" Marein asked in her usual, monotone yet beautiful northern accent.

"He was accosted by some of the male children. As you can see, he was punched in the eye and received a small number of cuts," Criana explained, keeping her face and voice calm and unchanging.

"And why was he with you but not one of the doctors?" Marein asked and moved one of her sea blue eyes to Criana, boring into Criana's soul with her icy glare. Criana stood her ground and returned Marein's icy glare with one of her own.

"I was the one who found him. Besides, I see no use in taking him to a doctor for a black eye when I have some healing salve of my own."

Marein's lips moved down into a small frown – or should I say scowl – and she stood up with Myrrha's hand in her own. She capped the small bottle of healing salve then held it tightly in her other hand so Criana could tell she was refusing to release the bottle.

"I guess I should thank you for what you did for my son. But I shall take over, now." With that, Marein left with Myrrha in tow.

"Mother, I wish to stay with Criana a little longer," Myrrha whispered to his mother as they walked out of the room. Marein squeezed her son's hand tighter and he continued walking with her with no complaints.

When the two made it into Myrrha's room, Marein propped her son onto his bed and started applying the salve to his eye.

After a couple of silent moments, Myrrha finally asked, "Mother, why did you take me away from Criana?"

"Her brother is a rival and I don't trust her," Marein quietly said.

"But…she's not a bad person. Trust me."

"I wish to no longer hear of this," Marein stated, her monotone voice slightly harsh.

"Yes Mother…" Myrrha sighed sadly.

* * *

Husky opened his eyes and was automatically blinded by the sunlight.

_Damn…why must the sun be so bright in the morning? _Husky thought to himself and rubbed his eyes. He continued to lie on the bed as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the sunlight. As he lay, all he could think about was why he was dreaming about how his mother and Chrissie never got along. It was old news now, so what was the point of remembering it?

He tried to sit up but felt something on his abdomen. He looked down to see Nana's body lying on his bed with her head resting peacefully on his stomach. His pale face went red almost immediately. He shook her shoulder and Nana opened her emerald green eyes.

"Want to explain why your on my bed?" Husky inquired and Nana raised a light brown eyebrow. She then moved her eyes around the room until she finally realized her position.

She turned red as well and jumped off the bed, exclaiming, "Ah, I'm so sorry, Husky!"

Husky sat up and stated, "You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh yeah. You see, Chrissie sent me up here to wake you up. But when I saw you sleeping so peacefully, I couldn't bring myself to wake you. So I decided to wait until you opened your eyes but eventually fell asleep myself. I didn't mean to fall asleep on your stomach, though."

"It's all right."

"Now, c'mon. Chrissie's waiting for you come down," Nana said and grabbed Husky's hand. Just to joke with her, Husky grabbed his bed sheets to keep him stationed as she tried to pull him off. But Nana released his hand when she felt an intense pain in her shoulder. She clutched her shoulder and started falling down. Husky quickly sprang out of his bed and caught her by wrapping his arms around her torso.

"Are you okay?" Husky asked, still holding Nana's waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Guess my shoulder hasn't fully healed yet," Nana muttered.

"I only rescued you a day ago. Of course it hasn't fully healed," Husky said sternly.

"Your right." Nana sighed gloomily.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you upset," Husky said nervously.

"I'm not sad, just kinda tired. I mean, I just woke up, right?" Nana chimed with a warm smile. Husky blushed for her face was just six inches away from his. All he had to do was move his face a little bit closer and they'd be kissing.

"Oi, what's taking so long?" Chrissie stated angrily and forced open Husky's door. She had one hand on the door knob and the other on her hip. She remained silent when she saw Nana and Husky's position.

Nana was resting against Husky's body and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. They're faces were just six inches away from each others and Husky was blushing. After a few moments of awkward silence, Chrissie backed out of the doorway and closed the door.

"There goes an unneeded misunderstanding," Husky whispered and very rudely released Nana, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Ouch, why'd you do that?" Nana yelled, her face becoming red with anger. But her anger was washed away with a blush when Husky held out his hand. She moved her green eyes up to Husky quizzically.

"Are you going to keep staring at me like an idiot or take the hand?" Husky asked rudely. Nana frowned and unwillingly took his hand. He helped her up but pulled her stronger than both expected and Nana ended up ramming into Husky, pushing him down with her. The two blushed profusely and couldn't speak due to their embarrassment.

"Um…Husky, Nana, what are you doing?" Cooro inquired when he opened Husky's door.

"It's not what it looks like!" Husky exclaimed.

"Right…" Cooro said, unconvinced, and started walking out, Husky and Nana quickly following.

* * *

"Right, thank you," Chrissie said as she spoke to the police over the phone.

She hung up the phone and Cooro asked, "How'd it go?"

"Fine. The police will be going over to Nana's place right about now. We'll get a call after they interrogate her father for awhile."

"At least Nana will no longer be abused by her father," Cooro said and looked outside to the background where Nana was 'Keep-Away' with Husky and Senri was just watching as Husky ran after Nana.

"Yeah, I could tell it was breaking Husky inside everytime he saw her injuries. I'm glad she was saved in time."

After a few minuets of talking, the phone rang and Chrissie went to answer it. As she talked, Cooro watched Husky, Nana and Senri outside. Husky currently had his arms around Nana's waist and was holding her up. She was laughing and playfully struggling out of Husky's grip. Senri was dangling one of Nana's sandals in front of his face as he stood in front of her. But all Cooro could focus on was Nana's happy face and the fact Husky was holding her with an actual smile on his face. What was this feeling in Cooro's chest? But the seventeen year old had no time to think about this for Chrissie had just set down the phone and was speaking to the black haired boy.

"Cooro…go get Nana and the others in here. I need to talk to Nana," Chrissie murmured solemnly.

* * *

"Is there something wrong, Chrissie?" Nana asked.

Chrissie remained silent with a grave look on her face.

"Chrissie?" Husky inquired.

"Nana…your mother…" The next words out of Chrissie's mouth were almost too much for Nana to handle.

Nana placed a hand over her mouth and her lips and eyes started to tremble along with her body. Tears started falling out of Nana's emerald eyes and she could no longer stand. She fell into Husky's arms and started sobbing into his chest. Husky held her close. She needed comfort right now and he was there to give it.

Nana continued to cry into Husky's chest and Cooro crouched behind her to put his arms on her shoulders. Senri slowly stroked Nana's hair and Husky whispered soothing words in her ears as he rubbed her back and rocked her gently. All Chrissie could do was stand there, watching the others try to comfort Nana with a grim face. She hated being the bearer of bad news and she just had to be for this.

"I'm sorry…" Chrissie mumbled and left the house to run some "errands".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: I lost valuable sleep finishing this chapter. If you figure out what happened to Nana's mother before I post what happened, you get to request a chapter in the story.

Responses to reviews:

Aria Pedrosa: They don't even know they love each other yet. And no, Nana's father is not going to do any ass kicking. He's to busy going to jail for that.

Keroanne1: You're like my editor or something.

Twilinden: Yes, he gets arrested.


	13. I Love Her

DISCLAIMER: What?! I still have to do this? (Sighs) Fine…..I DON'T OWN +ANIMA OR ITS CHARACTERS BECAUSE THEY BELONG TO NATSUMI MUKAI!

**Chapter 13**

**I Love Her**

Husky watched as Nana came out from behind the changing screen, pulling down a black t-shirt as she walked to the middle of the room in gray slacks. Her emerald eyes were reddened and sad and she looked frail. It had only been a week since Chrissie had delivered 'the news' and all of Nana's tears had dried up but she was still depressed. Husky got off his bed and walked over to Nana where he pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him back.

"I still can't believe she's gone," Nana whispered. Husky held her tighter. She had lost one of the most important people in her life and Husky was doing what he could to help her, he had even let her sleep in his bed with him until she was back on her feet.

"I'm sorry," Husky replied. It was all he really could say.

"It's not your fault." Husky heard her sniff and he rubbed her back. Helping someone deal with loss was one of the hardest things in life especially for people like Husky; people who hadn't dealt with loss themselves. But it was even harder to help when the person you're helping was one of your best friends.

Husky never thought he'd see Nana like this. He never thought he'd see her weak, depressed, and practically emotionless. She was always so full of life that imagining her as sad as she was now was almost impossible.

The silver-haired boy released Nana and she went over to his bed. She laid herself on it and he joined her. Nana turned off the light and the two continued to lie on their sides, facing each other. Their bodies were just a few inches apart. Nana scooted herself closer to Husky and snuggled against him. He put one arm around her to keep her close.

"Goodnight," Nana murmured and Husky waited for her to fall asleep before resting himself.

* * *

Chrissie finished aiding Cooro with his tie, then walked over to Husky to help him. Cooro, Husky and Senri were all wearing black pants, black shirts, black jackets, a midnight tie, and dark dress shoes. Chrissie had adorned herself in a casual black dress with a few things here and there to help it look right for the occasion and black flats. Her sandy blond hair was pulled in its usual bun and she had added a black, flower hairclip to hold back a piece of her hair.

Nana silently came down the stairs and everyone remained quiet. Nana was dressed in a long black skirt and a nice fitting, short-sleeved, black blouse. In her hair was a black ribbon that held up her high ponytail. On her feet was a pair of black, high heels. She looked beautiful. Chrissie would have usually commented on her beauty if it wasn't that she was dressed like this for a funeral.

The female brunette moved her green eyes to her feet as she walked over to the group. Chrissie tightened Husky's tie quickly before Husky put his arm around Nana's shoulders. Chrissie grabbed her purse and nodded. Everyone went to Chrissie's red Ford and the twenty-three year old drove them to the cemetery.

* * *

The gray clouds rolled over the cemetery as the funeral took place. Many of the women cried; the ones who didn't cry only consisted of Chrissie and Nana. Most of the men there nodded or secretly said 'Amen' whenever the Reverend said something about the corpse's life that, in some way, affected these men. Nana constantly clutched her skirt unconsciously. She wanted this to be a dream, that all of this was in her mind, but she knew it wasn't. She wanted to scream out "Stop it!" when the gravediggers lowered the coffin under the ground, but she stayed silent.

After the funeral, everyone shook hands with Nana and said there sympathies. Some people shared short stories about how they knew the person when she was alive. Others simply said "I'm sorry for your loss" or "She was a fine woman. Too bad she had to go" and many other things. But Nana continually blocked out every person and just thanked them for coming when they finished talking.

When it was obvious Nana was growing tired of the constant hand shaking and people telling stories she could care less about, Chrissie, Senri and Cooro took over. Cooro talked with most of the people, Senri helped some of the mourners find their cars, and Chrissie drank some wine as she kept everyone away from Nana.

Even once everyone had left, Nana was still there. She was crouching in front of her mother's tombstone, her light brown hair and skirt flowing in the wind. The tombstone read:

Vanessa Alba

1970-2008

Mother

There was more than that, of course, but Nana never got pass 'Mother'.

"Some mother you were. You stayed married to a man who was beating you and your daughter until it brought you to death," Nana muttered. Yes, Nana loved her mother and was still very miserable from the loss of life, but she couldn't help but have ill feelings towards her mother. Nana's mother had put Nana's life on the line by staying married to Nana's father. It was almost as though she didn't care if Nana had lived or died.

"It's going to rain soon," Husky said from behind Nana.

Nana nodded, not looking at the sixteen year old boy. Husky looked at the tombstone, then to Nana. She was slightly shivering from the cold air. He removed his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"Thank you," Nana whispered and held the jacket closer to her body. It hurt so much to know that your mother, the person who gave you life, was dead. It was like someone had driven a knife right through Nana's heart.

Nana felt a tear roll down her cheek and soon felt Husky's arm around her shoulders. She brought her face against his chest and started crying. Husky put his other arm around her waist and stayed hushed as he listened to her sobbing. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as if he was her only lifeline. Her hands clutched the back of his shirt, unwilling to let go.

A particularly strong wind blew and Husky said, "We should get going."

"No, I can't go. Not yet, not yet." Nana's voice was cracked and Husky made no disagreement.

Chrissie came up to the two and told them to hurry up in the calmest voice possible. Nana dawdled on her way to the car but made it. She sat in the front with Senri, Chrissie not driving because she was slightly drunk from all the wine she had consumed.

When they were finally in the house, it started raining. Nana went upstairs to change and didn't come back down until dinner. Afterwards, she locked herself in Husky's room.

* * *

Husky walked downstairs to find Nana sitting at the circular, dining room table.

"Why are you here?" Husky inquired.

"I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about my mom. God I miss her," Nana said softly.

"Yeah, I miss my mom as well," Husky added and sat down across from her.

"Is she dead as well?"

"No. I ran away."

"Why?"

"I think it's better if I tell you later."

"Okay."

Soon, the two started talking about their old lives with their parents. The good parts, the bad parts, practically all of it. But eventually, Husky saw Nana coming close to crying.

"Hey, hey, there's no need to cry," Husky stated and wiped her tears away. When he was finished, he noticed that they were just a few inches away from each other. His heart skipped a beat as realization hit him. Nana's cheeks heated up slightly and Husky went back to sitting on his chair.

"I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight," Nana said and went upstairs.

By the time Nana was upstairs, Husky was thinking, '_How could I have not noticed sooner?'_

Chrissie came downstairs to see Husky. His head was bent down as though he was thinking hard. Chrissie was about to say something but was left speechless by the words that suddenly came out of Husky's mouth.

"I love her…I love Nana…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Responses to reviews:

Twilinden: You tell 'em! Also, seeing as you got that Nana's mother was dead before I posted it, you get to request a chapter in the story ^^. Congratulations.

Princess Falling Star: I'm only going to say this once…Marein won't come into the story until AFTER the car crash.

Keroanne1: Um, thanks…?

Kasumi the Stargazer: Actually, you are correct! You may now request a chapter in the story, if you wish. Congratulations ^^!


	14. Talk

DISCLAIMER: If I owned +Anima, why would I be writing these stories instead of putting them in the manga?

**Chapter 14**

**Talk**

"Chrissie, is there something wrong?" a girl with rose red hair and soil brown eyes asked. Her red hair was somewhat unruly and reached her chest. She was adorned in tan, heeled sandals with red straps, hip-hugging jeans and a red blouse. She had yellow flower earrings and a white rose in her hair. On her hands were orange, fingerless gloves.

"No, nothing's wrong," Chrissie replied sadly. Her sand hair was in a high ponytail with a blue bow tying it and she wore jeans, a white blouse with blue strips, and black high heels.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, Rose! Now leave me alone!" Chrissie snapped.

"Okay, okay." Rose held her hands up to signify that she was neutral.

Chrissie sighed and said, "Sorry, Rose, I just have a lot of things on my mind lately."

"Like what?"

"Nothing really," Chrissie replied. But that was far from the had heard Husky's confession about his love for Nana the other night, and now she was trying to cope with this revelation.

"Oh please, Chrissie. I've been your friend for two years now. I know something's bothering you," Rose stated and stood in front of Chrissie so she couldn't continue walking. Chrissie stared at her friend for awhile before walking around the redhead and prolonging her stride.

Rose sighed and followed her blond friend. A silence stretched between the two. Chrissie kept her face down while Rose watched her, the two only looking ahead every once in awhile.

"Chrissie…" a voice said and the two looked forward to see Senri standing in front of them.

"Senri, what are you doing here?" Chrissie inquired.

Senri said nothing and held up a piece of paper. Chrissie took the paper and read it.

The blond sighed and Rose asked, "What is it?"

"It's a letter from little brother's school. They need me to straighten out some papers about Nana." Chrissie sighed yet again.

"Oh, that's too bad. By the way, who's this handsome guy?"

"Senri, this is Rose. Rose, this is Senri," Chrissie introduced. Senri held out his hand and Rose shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Senri," Rose greeted with a smile, continually shaking Senri's hand. It seemed as though neither wanted to let go.

"What, is everyone getting a love life except me?" Chrissie muttered and walked past the two.

"Ah, Chrissie, wait up!" Rose called and she and Senri ran to catch up with the twenty-three year old.

* * *

"Hey, onee-san, Senri," Husky murmured from the dining room table when Chrissie and Senri came through the door.

"Thanks so much for the warm reception," Chrissie seethed.

"What's up with the bad attitude?" Husky questioned.

"Nothing," Chrissie replied as Senri walked into the living room and turned on the television.

"Oh, Chrissie, you're back!" Cooro exclaimed when he came down the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me guess, you want some food?" Chrissie asked boredly.

"Yep!" Cooro chimed.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Hmm…how about-"

"Some lasagna!" Nana interrupted.

"Lasagna? Don't you think that's a little much for a snack?" Chrissie inquired.

"You were talking about a snack? I thought it was dinner," Nana said innocently.

"It's okay. Anyone could make that mistake," Chrissie sighed.

"Anyways, I'll take a ham sandwich," Cooro added.

"One ham sandwich coming right up," Chrissie said in a monotone voice and went into the kitchen. Cooro strolled in the living room with Senri and Nana sat next to Husky.

"What are you doing?" Nana asked.

"Homework," Husky replied, not looking at Nana.

Nana nodded and Husky shifted up his glasses.

"Wait…when did you get glasses?" Nana exclaimed.

"Since a year ago," Husky answered, still not facing the brunette.

"What happened?"

"Well, Cooro was being an idiot and I was chasing him around the house after he decided to play a prank on me. Chrissie was cleaning off some grease from her frying pan because she just made bacon. Anyways, we came through the kitchen and Chrissie decided to hit Cooro over the head with the pan but somehow, the grease flew off the pan and into my eyes. They, of course, drove me to hospital as quickly as possible and I got off with just needing these reading glasses," Husky explained.

"Wow…" was all Nana could say.

"You have no idea."

"Well, I'm just going to go watch TV with Cooro and Senri. See ya," Nana said and waved goodbye before leaving.

Unbeknownst to the two sixteen year olds, Chrissie was watching the whole thing. She noticed how Husky's face lit up when Nana sat next to him. She had seen it all, and now she knew she had to face Husky about the whole ordeal.

* * *

"Little brother, what are you doing up so late?" Chrissie inquired when she sauntered down the stairs to see Husky still at the dining room table.

"Couldn't sleep," Husky replied.

"Is something on your mind?" Chrissie asked and sat down next to her half-brother.

"No, I just couldn't sleep," the sixteen year old dismissed.

"Otouto-san, you can't fool me."

"What?"

After a few moments of silence, Chrissie finally said, "I know about your feelings for Nana. I know you…love her."

"Love her?" Husky exclaimed. "You must have been hallucinating."

Chrissie sighed and combed her dainty fingers through Husky's silver hair before saying, "I heard you admit it last night."

Husky blushed and murmured, "Fine, I guess you caught me. There's no point in trying to hide it from you, anyway."

The blond smiled and chimed, "That's more like it."

The silver-haired sighed and asked, "What should I do?"

"About what?"

"About my feelings for Nana. I can't just tell her because one: she's my friend, two: she lives with me, and three: her mother just died."

"Yeah, that could be a problem," Chrissie stated, still combing her fingers through his hair.

"What should I do?"

"I don't know. But I do know you should wait awhile before you tell her. Like three months or so. Just wait until she's completely comfortable with her new life."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way? Then things will just be awkward."

"Well that's the problem that faces every person in love. There's nothing I can do about that except help you and Nana through the awkward stage."

"I don't know about that."

"Little brother, you and Nana are very close friends, I can tell. And even if she doesn't feel the same way, your friendship will be able to get back on track."

Husky sighed again and said, "You're right."

"I know I am," Chrissie said then smiled. It managed to get a small smirk out of Husky.

"You always know how to cheer me up. Goodnight," Husky said and stood up.

Chrissie, on the other hand, frowned and pulled the boy back down.

"Now, now, I still need to talk to you about something."

"What about?"

"I need to know, if you and Nana do get together, you won't break her heart."

"Chrissie, why do you need to ask me that?"

"Because my heart's been broken more than once. One of my best friend's heart was terribly broken by the one person she truly loved. I don't want that happening to Nana."

"Sis', I really care for her. I would never do that to her."

"That's what most guys say. But next thing you know, they're dumping the girl they're dating and breaking her heart."

Husky couldn't say anything. She had a point.

"Look, I'll help you any way I can during this and I'll keep your secret, but I can't promise you everything's going to go perfect. This is the real world, after all."

"You're right. Thank you, onee-san."

"No problem," Chrissie said and gave Husky a kiss on the forehead before going back to bed, Husky soon following.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: I gave Husky glasses because I thought he'd look cute in them.

Responses to reviews:

Princess Falling Star: He didn't confess, just realized it.

TealCrystalCAT: I've already responded to this review.

Twilinden: Um, okay. I guess you have no requests for the story?

Keroanne1: Actually, the way Nana said that, she doesn't pause so no comma is needed.

Kasumi the Stargazer: He's not going to confess until MUCH later in the story.


	15. Jealous

DISCLAIMER: If I owned +Anima, why would I be writing these stories instead of putting them in the manga?

**Chapter 15**

**Jealous**

Note: I celebrate Christmas so that's why it's mentioned in this chapter. I'm not against any other religion, so please don't criticize me or fight against my religion. Thank you.

"Christmas is almost here," Cooro stated as he, Husky and Nana walked through a store, hoping to buy Christmas presents and groceries.

"Yes, we know that, Cooro," Husky sighed, a silver-blue eyebrow twitching.

"But still…It's still hard to believe…" Cooro explained.

"I agree," Nana added. Husky blew a piece of his hair away from his pale face in silent response.

* * *

"I'm gonna go buy some presents by myself now. See ya," Cooro said later and waved before leaving.

"Bye," Nana said and waved back.

"I don't see why I have shop with you," Husky heaved.

"Because you don't know how to shop for a girl," Nana answered with a roll of her eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're a guy. What more is there to say?"

"I'm the one who gave Chrissie that necklace she's always wearing!" Husky defended.

"You mean that blue, crescent moon one?"

"Yes."

"Wow…It's so exquisite that I wouldn't have thought you could have picked it out."

"Well, to tell the truth, it was given to me as a family heirloom and I gave it to Chrissie," the silver-haired boy admitted.

"I should have known," Nana muttered.

Husky groaned lightly but continued following Nana like a small puppy. He unwillingly followed her to the kitchen supplies (for Chrissie because she was in need of a new frying pan), to grocery aisles for food of course, and to multiple other places for presents. As the two passed the jewelry section, Husky noticed Nana's eyes linger on the extravagant items.

"What is it?" he asked, causing Nana to halt.

"Nothing," she replied and turned her head to him, a sad smile on her face.

"You want something like this for your present, don't you?"

Nana sighed and said, "Fine, you caught me. It's just that I've never been given something like these bracelets." She pointed to the case of gold chained bracelets and sighed again.

"These are really well refined," Husky observed, staring down at the case.

"Since when do _you _have an eye for jewelry?"

Husky didn't answer her question and walked past the sixteen year old female, his hands stuffed in his pocket. Nana stood still for a moment, continually gazing at the bracelets, before trailing after Husky.

"Well, well, if it isn't Husky," a girl with dingy red hair and moss green eyes said as she walked up to Husky and Nana. This girl's name was Naomi. Nana found her downright annoying and not all that attractive. Naomi – at first – had constantly asked Nana if she could copy off the brunette's homework in Elementary School. And once they reached eighth grade, Naomi had grown a crush on Husky and constantly flirted with him, usually right in front of Nana.

Husky ignored her like he usually did. But Naomi was relentless – she was a fan girl, what was left to say? (A/N No offense to any fan girls out there [seeing as I'm one myself .] that's just a joke I decided to put)

"Naomi, buzz off," Nana groaned in the meanest voice she could manage.

The red head disregarded Nana's comment and cooed, "Husky, why do you hang around with a girl like this? She's so mean to me." She placed her hand on her flat chest and batted her short eyelashes.

"Truthfully, I like being around her more than I do you," Husky acknowledged.

"What?" Naomi exclaimed, her face red with anger.

"You heard him. Now leave please," Nana said sweetly with a fake smile.

Naomi glared at Nana and Nana glared back. Neither side was going to give up. But suddenly, Naomi did this:

"Husky," the red head whined. "Why don't you leave this dull _brunette _and spend some time with a fiery red head like me?" she flirted and practically held her body against his. Husky gave her a bewildered look as she rested her chin on his shoulders so he could feel her breath against his neck.

"What are you doing?" Husky asked cautiously. Nana suddenly felt incredible anger welling up inside her. She wanted Naomi off of Husky, **now**.

Naomi bit her lower lip and said seductively, "I know you like it." She then put her dry lips up to Husky's jaw, coming dangerously close to kissing him on the lips.

Nana almost broke the basket she was carrying at Naomi's action.

Husky threw the red haired female off of him, causing her to fall to the floor, and went to stand next to Nana. Nana smirked victoriously as she gazed at Naomi happily. Naomi scowled and glared coldly at the other female.

"I get it. You'd rather be around an ugly, dumbass bitch," Naomi spat from the ground.

That was crossing the line…

Nana dropped her basket and lunged towards the red head. Husky, knowing Nana's plan, quickly grabbed Nana by the waist to keep her from attacking Naomi.

"Let me go!" Nana grunted, struggling from Husky's hold.

"I'm not about to get thrown out the store!" Husky exclaimed, trying his best to avoid Nana's kicking legs.

Naomi looked from Husky to Nana then back to Husky. She sighed in defeat and ran off. When she was out of view, the silver-haired put Nana back down.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Nana wanted to yell but instead hissed so that none of the oncoming shoppers would stare at her.

Husky didn't reply but did glare at her icily. Nana stared back, leaving the two in a deadlock. After a few moments, Nana relinquished her opposition and continued her shopping after picking up her basket. Husky followed behind her without uttering a single word and a silence came between the two. But the silence wasn't comfortable; it was down right awkward for the entire time Nana felt Husky staring down at her. It wasn't a watch-her-so-you-don't-get-lost stare; it was one full of longing. Like all Husky wanted to do was hold the girl and kiss her or to be able to stroke his hands along her body. Although, whenever Nana looked back to see him and check if she was right, he'd look away. However, when she looked forward, she could sense him gazing at her longingly again.

Nana was internally grateful when the two found Cooro at the food court. The black haired boy had a large basket full with bagged items, meaning he had already paid for the presents he bought, and was now scoffing down a hamburger.

"Hey Cooro," Nana greeted and sat in front of him, Husky sitting between the two.

Cooro looked up from his food and mumbled, "Hey," with his mouth full of food.

"Swallow before you talk, idiot," Husky admonished.

Cooro rapidly swallowed his food and said, "Sorry," then wiped his mouth.

"How much of the money that Chrissie gave you do you have left?" Nana asked.

"Ten bucks," Cooro answered.

"Out of one-hundred fifty? Wow, you spent a lot."

"Actually, I spent forty dollars on food," Cooro admitted, scratching the back of his head.

Husky sighed and muttered something along the lines of "We should have known" while bending his head towards the floor. Nana ordered herself a milkshake and tried to strike a conversation with Cooro. But her plans did not go as intended, and Nana had to say she was going to go buy presents before things got awkward.

* * *

As Nana skimmed the aisles for Chrissie's present, someone came up to her.

"You like him, don't you?" Naomi's voice asked from behind Nana. Nana jumped slightly before turning around to face the redhead.

"Like who?" Nana inquired calmly, trying her best from clawing at Naomi's eyes. She was still furious at the other female, but was keeping herself in check because they were in a public place.

"Husky…"

Nana blushed and Naomi sighed sadly.

"Look's like I was right," Naomi muttered with a frown. This wasn't the Naomi Nana knew and disliked. Naomi was usually stuck up and mean; no one had ever seen her so sad.

"I don't like him!" Nana exclaimed.

"Oh please, I know you got jealous when I was flirting with Husky. You were so mad, Husky had to restrain you," the red head explained.

"So? I don't like people just randomly trying to kiss him," the brunette mumbled.

Naomi smirked with a chuckle and Nana snapped her head at the other female.

"Are you laughing at me?" Nana yelled, clenching her free hand.

"No. It's just that you're so clueless."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nana shouted, her voice coming close to screaming.

"You have a crush on him," Naomi told Nana, still smirking.

Nana couldn't respond. The brunette's blush was covering her face and Naomi started smiling.

"I knew it," Naomi laughed in victory.

"So what? Are you going to try even harder to get Husky to like you now?"

"No. I know when I have no chance."

"…What?"

"Husky likes you, too. I can tell by the way he looks at you and follows you and sticks to you like a young child. Don't tell me you didn't notice."

Nana blinked at the girl and Naomi rolled her eyes.

"You're a strong opponent, one who could always beat me or any other girl. Husky's all yours. Have fun," Naomi chirped and walked off with a wave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: This chapter took me FOREVER to finish.

Responses to reviews:

Twilinden: He will.

Keroanne1: Huh? Where's that mistake? I had it edited before I posted the chapter.

Princess Falling Star: My point exactly.

NotSoNormal1432: Let's all hope…

Sonia: I can't really think of better chapter titles. Sorry.


	16. Freezing

DISCLAIMER: If I owned +Anima, why would I be writing these stories instead of putting them in the manga?

**Chapter 16**

**Freezing**

"It's getting really cold outside," Cooro remarked as he watched the snow fall.

"No kidding. I almost got frostbite this morning," Nana commented and rubbed her arms, which were covered by her warmest jacket.

"Husky, tell me again why you won't start the fire," Cooro said and Husky groaned.

"Chrissie doesn't want me making a fire because she's afraid I'll burn myself," Husky replied and went to turn up the heater.

"Come on, Husky! I'm freezing over here! Ignore Chrissie's orders and turn on the fire!" Nana whined like a small child. But who could blame her? The house's temperature had reached twenty degrees Fahrenheit and was showing no signs of getting warmer.

"I won't do that, Nana," Husky muttered.

"Why?!"

"Because Chrissie will have my head if I disobey her orders."

"Please?" she pleaded. Husky shook his head and Nana walked over to him, her fists clenched. Next thing she did was start shaking the male, demanding he build the fire. Cooro watched the fiasco for a short while before going to the kitchen. There, he pulled out a notepad and a pen and wrote:

_I'm going over to my friend Franny's house. I'll drive myself home._

_Signed,_

_Cooro_

After that, he grabbed his car keys, went to Chrissie's old blue Sedan (which now belonged to him), and drove off.

It wasn't until Nana gave up on convincing Husky, that the two noticed Cooro's absence. They searched the two-story house until Husky found the letter that Cooro left.

"He went to Franny's house," Husky stated.

"Who's Franny?" Nana asked, looking over Husky's shoulder.

"Why do you expect me to know? I never bothered Cooro for the names of his other friends," the sixteen year old boy sighed.

Nana didn't reply and returned to the living room where she sat down on the couch. Husky sat next to her and flicked on the TV. As time passed, Husky couldn't help but notice Nana's constant shivering. He heard her multiple, quiet complaints about how cold she was. When the next commercial came, Husky sighed and muted the television.

"Nana, go up to my room," Husky mumbled with a small blush.

"What?" Nana exclaimed, her face turning red.

"I didn't mean that, you stupid girl!" Husky yelled. "My room's one of the warmest rooms in the house."

Nana stayed still for awhile, surprised by Husky's generosity, before standing up and doing as Husky said.

* * *

"When the hell is Cooro coming back?" the silver-haired boy murmured when the clock read five o'clock, making it an hour since Cooro left. Nana was still upstairs, leaving Husky alone. He had finished all his homework during his wait and now had nothing to do.

"Guess I'll go see how Nana's doing," Husky breathed and moved off the couch. But instead of walking upstairs, the boy decided to go into the kitchen. There, he brewed two cups of hot chocolate (Nana's favorite drink for such a chilly day), then went to his room.

"Hey Nana, I brought you some hot chocolate," Husky stated as he strode into his room.

Nana didn't reply and Husky saw that she was sleeping…

…In his bed.

Her body was wrapped in the blankets and her head was slightly hanging off the pillows. Husky sighed and placed one of the two drinks on the cupboard next to his bed. Before leaving, he took a bit of his time watching Nana rest. She looked so peaceful. Oh how he wished he could kiss her right now. It had almost been a month since he had realized his feelings for her and the wait was torture. He loved her, but he could not kiss her. He yawned and decided to lay himself next to Nana and gave her a small peck on the forehead before closing his eyes for a quick nap.

* * *

Nana was awakened when Chrissie and Cooro announced their return, Senri most likely with them. She blushed when she saw that Husky was sleeping next to her. She had admitted to herself that she had grown a crush on the silver-haired male and now she was lying next to him. The situation was very awkward.

She slowly – and as quietly as possible – scooted herself off the bed, but apparently, that was enough to wake Husky.

Husky moaned drowsily as he opened his sea blue eyes. "Nana?" he asked as he stared at her with one blue eye closed.

Nana chuckled nervously and said, "Uh, good afternoon?"

Husky sat up and bent over so that he was face to face with her. "Why are you on the floor?"

Nana blinked as she felt her face heat up by the second. What was she supposed to do when her secret crush was so close, she could feel his breath? Nana started lightly scratching her cheek and was about to answer the best she could when Chrissie came into the room.

"Hey, I just thought I'd let you know I was…" her voice trailed off when she noticed Nana and Husky. "…I see…make sure to come down for dinner," the blond said and closed the door.

Neither of the two could say anything and Nana was about to leave when she saw a drink on the cupboard.

She looked in the cup and commented, "Hey, is this hot chocolate?"

"Yeah. I made it for you because I know you like that drink on cold days," Husky replied and picked up his own drink. "Though, it's far from hot by now."

Nana smiled and gave Husky a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. I appreciate it very much," Nana thanked him, her face pink.

"Uh, you-you're welcome," Husky stuttered, his own face the same color, if not a darker. Nana's smile became larger as she turned to go downstairs.

When Nana made it downstairs, Chrissie - who was finishing building the fire - inquired, "So, what were you doing in Husky's room?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: I'm sorry for making you wait. Lot of things going on right now.

Responses to reviews:

Twilinden: Uh…

Princess Falling Star: Naomi was just a fan girl in Nana's eyes. She's just the persistent type but knows when it's pointless. That's why she gave up.

Kasumi the Stargazer: Thanks.

NotSoNormal1432: What? Does everyone want to kill Naomi after one chapter?

Sonia: I have way too much to do right now because of finals. But I'll try my best.

Keroanne1: Ah, thank you for the help. To tell the truth, the way you edit my mistakes had helped with my writing so my mom doesn't have to do so much editing herself.


	17. Christmas Special

DISCLAIMER: Even if you wish it, I still wouldn't own +Anima. Trust me, I've tried.

**Chapter 17**

**Christmas Special**

"Hey Senri, hang this somewhere at the top of the tree," Chrissie stated and handed Senri a red ornament. Senri did as told just as the sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the house.

"I'll get it!" Cooro exclaimed and was soon seen opening the door.

"Hey, Cooro," an unfamiliar girl's voice said from outside.

"What are you doing here?" the seventeen-year old asked.

"Sister wanted to see you for Christmas," an unknown male voice explained.

"Oh, okay. Well, come in and get out of that cold." Cooro side-stepped and two people – one male, one female – came into the house.

The male had shoulder length, messy, charcoal black hair that was tied in a high ponytail and caramel brown eyes. He looked to be at least twenty-two years old. He wore black trousers and a gray sweater. The girl – who was most likely the man's younger sister – also had charcoal black hair. Her hair was curly and waist length. Her bangs were pulled back and some of her hair lay on her shoulders. She was probably fifteen years old. She was adorned in a white dress with a white, wool jacket over it. The girl had snow white skin and her caramel eyes were washed out, hinting that she might be going blind.

"Cooro, who are these people?" Chrissie inquired.

"Oh, this is my friend, Franny, and her older brother, Rem," Cooro said as Husky and Nana walked into the living room.

"Great, more people," Husky muttered grumpily, taking a seat next to Chrissie.

Nana roughly pinched Husky in the arm and said, "Be nice to the guests."

"It's not like they're my guests!" the silver-haired defended.

Chrissie placed her feet on Husky's lap before saying, "Brother, seeing as Cooro lives under the same roof as you, that means Cooro's guests are your guests. So be kind to them or receive a fist in the skull."

Husky snapped his head at his sister and questioned, "Why will I get punched in the head if I'm not polite to them?"

"Because that's just the way things go when it comes to me," the blond explained.

"I'm sorry, are we a burden?" Franny asked politely.

"Nah, Husky's just a Grinch," Cooro said.

"I am not!" the sixteen-year old boy yelled.

Nana sat next to Husky, then said, "You can't really blame them. You've been upset all day."

"It's true," Cooro added.

"Yeah, but that's mostly due to the fact that Chrissie always manages to embarrass me in some way _every Christmas_," Husky sighed.

"Not my fault it's easy to embarrass you," the twenty-three year old murmured.

"So, is anyone else coming?" Rem inquired.

"Oh, my friend Rose and her brother Pinion. That's about it," Chrissie answered and almost immediately, someone was knocking on the door.

"Well speak of the devil," Nana muttered as Cooro opened the door.

"No one told me it'd be a party," Rose remarked as she and her younger brother strode in.

"Rose, just because there's a lot of people doesn't mean there's a party," Chrissie groaned.

"I knew that."

"Of course you did."

* * *

"Ugh, the one thing I hate about Christmas is all the cooking," Chrissie moaned as she pulled out a tray of cookies from the oven.

"To tell the truth, I don't really mind it. I find it fun," Nana informed while she poured batter into a baking pan.

"Yeah, I enjoy cooking as well as long as I don't have to work with the microwave. The thing just hates me," Rose commented, cleaning out a bowl.

"I have to agree," Franny notified when she finished adding frosting to the brownies in front of her.

"Have you girls completed the food yet?" Cooro questioned, sticking his head in the kitchen.

Franny smiled and said, "Cooro, things like this alway takes awhile."

"But I'm hungry!" the black-haired male whined.

"Shut up and get back to decorating the house, idiot," Chrissie grunted, giving Cooro an irritable glare.

Husky rested his head on the kitchen counter and said to his sister, "I still don't understand why you always wait until Christmas to start decorating the house and bake the food."

Chrissie smirked and dipped her finger in some of Franny's frosting then headed over to her brother. She smeared the frosting on Husky's pale nose before replying, "Because it makes Christmas less boring! I mean, all in all, there's nothing more than opening presents. So waiting to do things keeps things interesting."

Husky sighed then mumbled, "Whatever."

"We're done!" Nana announced, carrying a tray of cookies into the living room, Franny following her with a batch of brownies. The two girls placed the food on a small table. Rose set a glass bowl of apple cider and Chrissie added some eggnog.

"Hm, where's Husky?" Chrissie asked when she noticed Husky's absence.

"He said he was going upstairs to find something," Rem informed.

"I'll go get him," Nana said and went upstairs.

"Hey, we forgot the mistletoe!" Rose exclaimed, pointing to the doorway.

"Hm, you're right…I'll get Nana to hang it," Chrissie whispered before taking a sip of eggnog.

* * *

"There you are," Nana noted when she found Husky searching in his closet.

Husky turned his head to her and quizzed, "Were you looking for me?"

"Kinda. What were you seeking?"

The silver-haired blushed slightly then replied, "A present for you."

Nana blushed as well and watched as Husky pulled out a small box. He stood up and went downstairs and Nana trailed after him.

When the two made it back to the living room, Rose greeted them. Cooro handed Nana a green plant, telling her to hang it. Without second thought, Nana did as told.

Once Nana had finished, Chrissie – with a goofy smile – pointed out, "Now you two are under the mistletoe. Better kiss the girl, brother."

Both Nana and Husky blushed. Everyone unrelentingly stared at the two.

"Just do it, Husky. Kiss her and get things over with," Rose claimed, Pinion and Senri and mostly everyone else nodding in agreement.

Husky sighed in defeat and gave Nana kiss on the cheek.

"That's not a kiss!" Chrissie declared. "You're supposed to kiss her on the lips!"

Husky noticed the drink in his sister's hand and asked, "Chrissie, are you drunk on eggnog?"

The blond hiccupped and muttered, "Maybe…"

The sixteen-year old sighed again and said, "You need to go sleep before you drink anymore."

Chrissie stood up and exclaimed, "No way! I won't move until you kiss her!"

"I'm not going to kiss anyone under the demands of someone drunk," the silver-haired retorted.

"Do I have to show you how to do kiss someone on the lips? Fine, Rose, Senri, kiss each other."

Rose blushed and yelled, "What? We're just friends!"

"Oh please, I know you two have been dating."

"How'd you find out?"

"I'm not an idiot, Rose. Haven't you two had your first kiss by now?"

"Uh, n-not really."

"Fine, then Cooro and Franny."

Cooro and Franny turned red and Cooro told her, "We really are just friends."

"Damn it. What am I gonna do?" the blond twenty-three year old cried.

Pretty soon, a debate broke out. Nana stood idly by, listening to the group until her patience wore itself out. She grabbed Husky's shirt collar and pulled his lips against hers.

After she was sure everyone was silent, Nana pushed Husky away and grunted, "Are you happy now?"

"Yep. Thank you, Nana," Chrissie stated then gulped down the last of her drink.

"All right, Chrissie. Time to get you to bed," Rose murmured and, with the help of Senri and Pinion, pushed Chrissie upstairs.

"I guess its time to leave. Come on, Franny," Rem said and grabbed his keys.

"I'll come with you," Cooro informed and followed his friend.

"Looks like we're left cleaning up the place," Nana breathed and started gathering the cups. Husky – still red from what just happened – began helping after awhile.

* * *

"Tonight was crazy," Nana remarked later that night as she folded the blankets on the couch and Husky took down the ornaments.

"Yeah, first sis' gets drunk then the whole mistletoe incident," Husky replied, causing both of their cheeks to heat up.

Nana laughed nervously and requested, "Can we just forget about that."

"How am I supposed to forget when someone steals my second kiss?" Husky retorted, eyeing the brunette.

"What was I supposed to do? Chrissie wouldn't shut up!" Nana defended, her face slowly turning red.

Husky chuckled slightly before saying, "I guess that's a pretty good excuse."

"Thank you," Nana sang and held the folded blankets in her arms as she walked away.

Husky followed her and advised, "But it's still hard to forget."

Nana sighed and stopped under the doorway. "Just stop thinking about it!" she exclaimed angrily.

The boy looked up and stated, "Well, it looks like I'll be getting my revenge soon enough."

Nana stared at with a questioning expression before looking up as well. What she saw was that – once again – they were under the mistletoe. Before Nana could say anything, Husky grabbed her upper arms and pulled her into a kiss…

…On the lips.

The sixteen year old girl felt the blankets fall from her arms out of surprise. A tremendous blush appeared on her face. She had been trying to get over her crush on him, and the fact that he was kissing her was not helping. Though, she had to admit, he was a good kisser.

After a few moments, Nana let herself melt into the kiss. She placed her hands on his elbows and allowed him to pull her closer. Too soon, Husky drew back, his pale face very red.

"You held on a little long, you know," Nana noticed.

"Well, you did steal two of my kisses. So I held on twice as long," Husky explained.

"Uh, okay," Nana whispered, a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"We better put these up now," Husky murmured, gathering the blankets. Nana nodded and aided him.

* * *

Rem parked the car in his driveway and walked inside.

"Thanks for coming with me," Franny said, looking at Cooro, who was sitting next to her.

"It's no problem," he responded.

"Well, see you at school," the charcoal haired girl muttered and hopped out of the car. But she was stopped from walking to her house when Cooro grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, how am I supposed to get home?"

"Rem is coming back. He's getting the present I bought for you seeing as I forgot to bring it."

"Okay, but tell me why you seem so sad."

Franny smirked and pressed her lips against Cooro's. "A girl has her reasons," she whispered sweetly in his ears and ran back into her house.

"Hm, why are you red, Cooro?" Rem asked when he returned.

Cooro smiled goofily and mumbled, "No reason."

* * *

"I think I know why Chrissie never drinks whenever we go to bars," Rose commented as she and Senri walked into her house, Pinion sleeping on Rose's back.

Senri nodded and took Pinion off of Rose's back, carrying the boy in his arms. When Senri found the couch, he placed the red haired boy there.

"You're like his older brother."

Senri smiled and kissed Rose on the forehead.

"See you tomorrow…" Senri stated in his usual monotone voice. Before leaving, he wrapped his arms around Rose's waist and finally kissed her on the lips.

When he pulled away, Rose said, "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! I couldn't resist the mistletoe thing.

Keroanne1: You can get on the internet using a Wii?! I did not know that.

Emalee Roze: Thank you.

Princess Falling Star: Maybe….

Link Fangirl01: Ok

Sonia: Oh, don't worry about it.

NotSoNormal1432: I don't know why I keep having Chrissie come in. Maybe it's because I can't really picture Cooro or Senri doing that. Who knows?

Twilinden: No.


	18. Future

DISCLAIMER: Even if you wish it, I still wouldn't own +Anima. Trust me, I've tried.

**Chapter 18**

**Future**

It was only a matter of seconds before her head hit the table and she screamed, "How is it that our classes were cut short due to Career Day, and yet we still have geometry homework!" Her voice was muffled by the table, but that didn't stop the frustration in her voice.

"School is just like that," the boy, who was sitting across from her, answered.

"But how much of the stuff we learn are we actually gonna use when we're older?" she exclaimed, staring straight at him with her emerald green eyes.

"How am I supposed to know?" he replied, countering her angry gaze with a calm one. After a while of staring at his sea-blue eyes, the girl finally calmed down and slouched in her chair. She sighed and returned to her homework.

"Husky, I hate math…" she murmured.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Husky mocked. Nana glared at him and he shrunk back. Just then, Cooro came into the room carrying a sheet of paper.

"Husky, I have a question," the black-haired boy stated. When Husky didn't reply, Cooro looked up and said, "Nana, if you're gonna kill Husky, at least let him help me with my homework first."

"You're not helping, Cooro," Husky growled.

"I'm not trying to help. I'm trying to get some help while keeping away from Nana at the same time," the seventeen-year old responded. Nana moved her stare from Husky to Cooro and Cooro ran upstairs.

Nana sighed once more, signifying that she'd calmed down. "Geometry is useless. Can't I just fail the class and go to the next grade?"

"I don't think that's possible, Nana."

Nana pitifully groaned before saying, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides, if I don't get out of college, then I won't be able to get any good-paying jobs," she resolved.

Husky nodded in agreement.

"You know, today really made me think about my future," Nana continued.

"How so?"

"Well, they stressed the importance of professions and stuff like that. It made me think what I want my future to be like."

"And what would that be?" Husky asked, mild interest in his rough voice.

"The usual thing a girl would want. A good husband, a well-paying job, at least three kids, two-story house, a pet like a dog or cat. Oh, sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"I don't mind."

"What about you?"

"Wife, kids, a job, and of course a house." He looked at her, waiting for her response, only to see she was smiling in his direction. "Is something funny?"

"N-no! I'm just happy to know you think about your future. Most guys I know only think about what they're going to do tomorrow with their buddies." She nervously started tracing an imaginary circle on the table with her index finger. Her cheeks were puffed out and a trace of pink shown from her face. Husky smirked; she looked cute like that.

"Um, so…do you have any idea who you want for a wife?" She smiled, trying to pick the conversation back up.

"Not really. No…I never gave much thought into the matter," was his reply. It was a bold-faced lie.

"How about what you want your wife to be like?"

"Someone similar to you." He slapped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he'd just said. The pink on Nana's cheeks deepened to a delicate scarlet as Husky's face turned red. An awkward silence filled between them and it wasn't broken until Cooro came downstairs.

"Nana, are you at peace?" Cooro inquired.

"Y-yeah. I'm going to go upstairs to finish my homework," she answered and stood up, then quickly began collecting her homework. She stumbled a few times and when she was finished, she sprinted up the stairs.

* * *

Nana slammed her door behind her, practically panting for breath. She sat down, her back staying against the door, and tried to straighten her thoughts, which were buzzing around madly in her head.

"_Someone similar to you." _

"What did he mean by that?" she thought aloud. It was then that she remembered the night he'd kissed her under the mistletoe. The brunette recalled how it felt like he'd wanted to hold on as long as he could, and she would have let him. But why would that be? They were friends, nothing more, nothing less. Weren't they? If that was so, then why was it that, whenever Nana thought of her future, the man that stood beside her as her husband, was Husky? A friend would never think that.

_Maybe my feelings for him are more than that of a simple high-school crush,_ she considered then violently shook her head.

"No, no, Nana, don't think like that. He's your friend! More importantly, someone you live with! If you were to go down that path with him…think of what would happen if you two break up! You'd have to see him everyday until college!" she persuaded. She slumped and moaned as she hung her head down. "Then why do I feel this way?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: Writers block and procrastination. The two main things that are the worst things that can happen to a writer. And, unfortunately for me, and had them one after the other. That's kinda why this chapter's so short. Also, Princess Falling Star, thank you again for giving me that idea for this chapter! It helped me very much!

Responses to reviews:

Princess Falling Star: Who doesn't? Btw, hope you don't mind that I stole a line from Secrets.

Twilinden: Yes, GET TOGETHER ALREADY!

Keroanne1: Thank you. And…Wii-chan?


	19. Tattoos

DISCLAIMER: Even if you wish it, I still wouldn't own +Anima. Trust me, I've tried.

**Chapter 19**

**Tattoos**

_Pain. _

_That was the first thing I felt when I awoke. There were ice-bags on the left and right sides of my neck, where the practically unbearable feeling was originating. The last thing I remembered was being led to a small room in the mansion, being placed on a recliner chair, then having one of the nurses stick a needle in my arm. Now, I was lying on my bed. I looked to the side to see my mother sitting in a chair against the wall, hints of tears in her washed out, sea-blue eyes._

"_Mother…?" I whispered, my voice slightly cracked._

_Her head snapped up, surprise on her face. A ghost of a smile appeared on her painted lips and she muttered, "Good morning, my son."_

"_What…happened?" I felt weak; just getting those two words out was difficult. The curl on her lips disappeared as though it was never there. "Mom?"_

_She bowed her head before saying, "You just received a mark that'll forever bind you as your father's son." _

_I blinked in confusion. What did she mean by that? _

"_Criana has a mark as well. But it looks much different from yours."_

"_Really? Criana-onee-san has one, too?"_

_Mother just nodded, not even upset that I had referred to Criana – someone my mother didn't want me associating with – as my sister. Now I knew there had to be something wrong._

"_What's the matter?" I asked._

"_It's nothing. Just rest." I heeded her command and closed my eyes. But the thought of what my mother said haunted my mind._

* * *

Husky stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He stared at the many traits he had inherited from his mother, glad that he hadn't inherited any from his father. He didn't have his father's blond hair or blue eyes or his well-built shoulders. There was no trace of family relation with his dad. But then Husky would lift his silver-blue hair and see the symbol on his neck that showed not only where he was from but exactly who his parents were.

"Husky! Are you done yet? I need to use the bathroom!" Cooro yelled from the other side of the door. Husky buttoned his shirt before opening the door. Cooro wasted no time and pulled Husky out of the room, rushed inside, then slammed the door.

'_Idiot…' _Husky thought, then went downstairs.

"Yo, little brother! Welcome to a new day!" Chrissie exclaimed, announcing his arrival to Nana and Senri, who were sitting at the dining room table, waiting for breakfast.

"Good morning," Husky replied, accustomed to Chrissie's overly-excited manner that she usually had in the morning.

"Morning," Nana greeted in a tired and bored voice.

Senri just nodded.

"So, what is Chrissie making today?" the silver-haired inquired.

"Blueberry pancakes, bacon, and eggs," Nana responded, then yawned.

"Yep! Big breakfast today!" Chrissie declared as she placed a finished pancake on a plate. Cooro arrived in the dining room and sat across from Senri.

"Did you wash your hands?" Husky asked, knowing Cooro's tendency to forget such things.

"…I think so…" was Cooro's response.

"If you don't know, then go wash them."

"But what if I did wash my hands?"

"Then wash them again."

"Okay!" The black-haired male walked into the kitchen and cleaned his hands using the kitchen sink, then returned to where he'd just been sitting.

Soon, Chrissie set the food on the table and they all started eating. When they were finished, Chrissie said, "You know, it's Saturday, its warm and sunny outside, and my day off is today."

"So?"

"So, I propose we do something fun today."

"Like what?" Nana questioned.

"How about…we go to the beach?"

"The beach? It's still winter out there," Husky commented.

"So what? The weather is like summer and in the summertime, people go to the beach," the blond explained as Senri started picking up the plates.

"I agree," Cooro said.

"Me too," Nana added.

"Same here…" Senri muttered.

"Fine, we'll go to the beach," Husky groaned.

"Yes!" Chrissie shouted, standing with her arms in the air, making a pose for victory.

* * *

Chrissie stepped out onto the pavement, her white sandals protecting her feet from the hot ground. She adjusted her sunglasses and tightened her gray sarong before shutting her car door. Senri, Cooro and Husky soon followed.

"Where's Nana?" the blond twenty-three year old asked.

"She refused to get out of the car," Cooro told her.

Chrissie sighed and went back into the car.

The three boys couldn't help but hear Chrissie's commands for Nana to leave the vehicle, and Nana's protests. After awhile, Chrissie managed to pull a reluctant Nana out.

"I hate you…" the brunette growled.

"Oh come on, Nana. Don't say that. I know you don't like your bathing-suit, but at least I let you wear your cover-up all the way here. I didn't even let the boys see it," the blond explained, tugging on Nana's sleeveless cover-up—which started from her shoulders and ended at her knees, hiding whatever bathing-suit Chrissie had forced on the poor girl.

"But couldn't you have gotten me a better bathing-suit?"

"Nana, you have a body. You should show it off."

"Now that you said _that_, I don't think I'm gonna swim…" Nana remarked.

"What?! This is the beach! You're supposed to swim!" Chrissie cried. The two soon started fighting.

"We're going be here for awhile," Husky sighed.

"Man! We were supposed to have fun today! Not watch two girls fight!" Cooro exclaimed. His words, for some strange reason, made the two females halt their bickering.

"Cooro's right…Nana, if you don't want to reveal your bathing suit and swim…I won't force you…" Chrissie mumbled. Nana thanked her and the group finally headed for the beach.

* * *

"I'm hungry…" Cooro stated. By this time, everyone – excluding Nana – was soaked.

"Okay, Cooro. Come with me and we'll buy you some food," Chrissie said and started walking to a snack bar with Cooro and Senri following.

"You sure you don't want to swim?" Husky asked Nana when the others were gone.

"I don't want to reveal my bathing-suit!" Nana defended.

"Is that all there is to it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm starting to get the feeling you can't swim."

"What?! I can swim!"

"Then show me."

"No!" Nana shouted, her face red with anger. She crossed her arms and brought her knees up to her chest. She wouldn't move; but, Husky had other plans.

He left the water and stood behind Nana. Next thing she knew, his arms had wrapped around her slim waist and he had picked her up.

"Let me down!" she ordered and began kicking. But that didn't stop him. He carried her until he was waist-deep in the water. He turned around, then fell into the water. When he resurfaced, she punched him and yelled, "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Sis' would be upset if you didn't enter the water at least once," he justified.

She growled with frustration and swam back to the sand. "Now I have to remove this thing!" She unzipped her cover-up and removed it. Husky was about to step onto the ground when he looked up and saw exactly what her bathing-suit was.

A green bikini.

He could feel his face heat up by the second as he looked at her. More specifically, her body. Who would have known that the Nana he had known since first grade could grow into such a beautiful young woman? She'd been hiding those curves and now they were at full view.

"Well, well, looks like you like the bathing-suit I bought her, brother," Chrissie remarked when she, Cooro and Senri returned just a few seconds later.

"You bought that for her?" Husky asked, trying his best to move his gaze to his sister.

"Yep! I thought she looked good in it, so I bought it for her."

"She looks _very _good in it," Cooro informed, practically drooling.

Suddenly, Husky yelled something in a foreign language. Chrissie looked at her younger brother and said something in the same language. Quickly, the two siblings were screaming at each other in a tongue that the other three didn't understand.

"Do you have any idea what they're saying?" Nana asked Cooro.

"Nope. But I do know that the reason they're both speaking the same language is because they're from a different country," he notified.

"A different country?"

"Yeah."

"How'd you find that out?"

"I searched Husky's real name, Myrrha, on the internet and I saw that he has the same name as some kid in a country called Sailand. The language there is the same as what Chrissie and Husky are speaking now."

"Who was this Myrrha kid?"

"I never bothered with who he was. But in the home he lived in, they tattooed the children when they turned five. The placement of the tattoos is different depending on the year the child was born. Chrissie's should be on her stomach and Husky's should be on his neck."

Nana looked at the siblings and clenched her fists. She stormed over to them, uncovered Chrissie's stomach and pushed back Husky's hair. On both places were – as Cooro had said – tattoos.

Chrissie's was a wide line going down the center of her stomach with two more lines going left and right, starting at her belly-button. Husky's resembled two waves – one over the other – and three tear drops under the waves.

"Nana, I can explain," Chrissie said, almost in a whisper.

"You…lied…to me…" Nana muttered, releasing part of Chrissie's bathing suit and Husky's hair.

"Nana," Husky whispered and tried to place his hand on her shoulder. But she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me! You're my friend, Husky! You should have told us about where you came from and that tattoo of yours! I-I hate you!" The brunette grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body before running off, tears falling from her emerald eyes.

Cooro, Chrissie and Senri wasted no time running after her, but Husky was frozen in place.

"She hates…me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: Yeah, yeah, I know I'm copying Princess Falling Star with the whole "different languages" thing. But it was all I could think of….WHOO! After this chapter, I will have broken the record for +Anima story reviews.

Responses to reviews:

Twilinden: …(has no response)

Keroanne1: I was thought that you should only make a new paragraph when your starting a new topic of the story or when someone speaks. That whole paragraph was one topic. And, my mom – who is an established writer – edits my chapters, she would have changed that and told me about it, so I'm gonna have to disagree with what you say.

Tragic Songbird of Eddis: I was told that after I wrote that chapter. I don't know how to spell arigato.

Princess Falling Star: Thanks.

Ranran loves kura 1991: Feel free.

NotSoNormal1432: I like math. And, I totally agree with you on "_OMFG NANA JUST ADMIT YOU LOVE HIM!!_"


	20. Car Crash

DISCLAIMER: Even if you wish it, I still wouldn't own +Anima. Trust me, I've tried.

**Chapter 20**

**Car Crash**

_She was always so kind, and strong. No one would have thought something like this could happen to her. Guess we were all wrong._

* * *

Chrissie adjusted her necklace so that it lay in the middle of her collarbone. Then, she pulled a dark blue blouse over her upper-half and tugged a black skirt up to her waist. She fastened the three buttons on her shirt then proceeded to tie her blond hair in a ponytail that she slung over her shoulder. The female slipped on a pair of black high heels before heading for the bathroom to put on her makeup and earrings. Once she was in the bathroom, she hung a pair of white and blue earrings on her ears, applied cherry red lipstick to her mouth, brushed light pink blush on her cheeks and light blue eye shadow over her eyes, then placed mascara on her eyelashes.

"Done," she muttered happily, staring at herself in the mirror. Husky came into the room and Chrissie stated, "Sheesh, you didn't even bother to knock. What if I was using the toilet?"

"You didn't leave the door locked, so I knew you were just putting makeup on," he replied, then started brushing his teeth.

"Geez, cranky much? I guess this is what happens when the person you love says they hate you." Husky glared at her, his blue eyes ice cold. Chrissie returned his stare. Eventually, she sighed, meaning Husky had won their little _glaring _contest. "Don't worry, little brother. She's just upset. She'll get over it soon." The blond ruffled his hair and he smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problemo, bro'." She walked out of the room, full of pride and confidence.

* * *

'_Don't let her walk out that door,' a voice in the back of my head warned. I didn't listen to it and let her go. If I knew it would be the last time I'd see her alive, I wouldn't have let her leave._

* * *

"I don't see why you're so ticked off. They're just tattoos," Cooro whispered to Nana as they walked to school, Husky ahead of them.

Nana growled. "I have my reasons."

"…You're on your period, aren't you?" Cooro was never the most tactful person out there.

"What?! I can't believe you'd ask me that!" Nana yelled, grabbing his collar with both hands.

"Yep…you're on your period."

"Dumbass!" she shouted, punching Cooro in the face before storming off.

"What did you do?" Husky questioned in a bored tone.

"I don't know!" the black-haired cried.

"You never do," Nana stated as she waited for the others just a short distance away. Cooro asked her what he had done, but she ignored him and continued walking towards the school, Husky following her.

"C'mon guys! Tell me!"

"You have to figure it out for yourself, Cooro!" Nana exclaimed, her back to him.

* * *

_In a way, she was like my savior. But, in the end, I couldn't save her._

* * *

"Hey, Nana," Naomi greeted when she saw the girl. The two had become friends shortly after Naomi gave up on her crush on Husky.

"Hey, Naomi," Nana muttered, then started unlocking her locker.

"What's up with the long face?"

"Nothing," the brunette responded as she pulled a textbook out.

"Are you mad at someone?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"Who is it?"

"Husky…" Nana groaned.

"What'd he do?"

"Long story," Nana growled, slamming her locker door and stomping over to her next class.

"You can tell me," Naomi informed, standing in front of Nana and blocking her path.

"I don't want to talk about it." She pushed Naomi out of the way and resumed walking.

"Okay. But remember, if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here."

Nana turned around and smiled. She nodded and headed into her classroom.

* * *

_She didn't care who we were. She didn't care about our past or what secrets we had. She accepted us the way we were. It made me wonder why an angel like that would be taken away._

* * *

"Those two…" Cooro murmured as he ate lunch outside.

"What is it?" Franny inquired before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Husky and Nana are fighting…again," Cooro moaned then took a sip of water.

"They sure bicker a lot," she remarked.

"You're telling me! And to think, Nana's really mad right now so the fight is twice as bad as their normal quarrels."

Franny swallowed her food before asking, "Why is Nana really mad?"

"I have no idea. But I think it has to do with the fact that Nana feels betrayed by Husky."

"Oh my, what did he do?"

"Nothing, really. He just didn't tell us about some tattoo of his."

"Well, if it serves some sort of importance, I can't blame Nana."

"…You girls are weird," Cooro commented and Franny giggled.

"Yeah, I know." The two then finished their food in peace, paying no attention to Husky and Nana.

* * *

_She was like a mother. We depended on her for things a mother usually did. But every mother has to leave, and that includes her._

* * *

"Hey Senri," Chrissie welcomed when Senri came into the lunchroom. Senri nodded and sat in front of her. "Want some?" she asked, holding her muffin in front of him. He shook his head and she shrugged. "So…how are things with Rose coming along?"

He didn't reply, making her stare at him with an unhappy look.

"Why must you be that way? So silent and all. Ugh, makes me wonder why Rose likes you."

Once again, no response from Senri. He just sat there, eating his lunch.

"You didn't even thank me for getting you this job!" she accused.

Nothing.

"Forget you!" She stood up and was about to walk out the room when Senri grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Sorry…" he said in his typical monotone voice as he released her wrist.

She smirked and said, "Its okay. I can never stay mad at you." She made a small wave goodbye then left the room.

* * *

_When I was younger, being away from her for one day was like losing her forever. But now I know how it really feels to know I'll never see her again._

* * *

"Okay. I'll be there soon," Chrissie said into the telephone.

"Who was that?" Husky questioned, looking at his computer screen.

"One of my friends. She and two other friends of mine got drunk and she just asked me to pick her up," Chrissie explained as she walked into the dining room where Husky sat.

"Oh, okay," he murmured as Chrissie pulled her leather jacket on her arms. She grabbed her car keys and opened the door, not even bothering to tie her hair.

"…I love you," she whispered.

"Mm-hmm. Love you, too," he said, sounding like he'd heard 'I love you' come from her mouth a million times before even though this was the first time she had said it.

Chrissie lingered in the doorway for awhile before leaving.

As she opened the car door, Chrissie felt as though she should had never left the house.

* * *

_There were times I'd wish I could be free of this world. Free of stress, free of my duties, free of everything. I had no idea that I wouldn't have to wait long._

* * *

"Chrissie, I still don't know why you don't want me riding in the front with you. I'm the least drunk," a girl with black hair complained.

"Shut up, Marie. I don't want to put drunk and drunker together, okay?" Chrissie mumbled in a don't-mess-with-me voice.

"So you put the drunkest one with you?" Marie questioned.

"Yes. Besides, I can handle Kendall." Kendall – a.k.a drunker and the drunkest one – was the one who was sitting next to Chrissie.

"Fine…" the black-haired girl growled.

"Whoo! Those guys were so much fun! You should've let me hook you up with one of them, Chrissie!" Kendall exclaimed with a broad smile.

"I prefer 'hooking up' with guys I don't meet in a bar, thank you very much," the blond told Kendall.

"You're no fun!" Kendall accused, pulling on her red hair.

"Guys…stop yelling, would ya?" a female with brown hair – also known as Heather – groaned, a hangover already settling in her head.

Chrissie sighed. This was all too much for her after the day she'd had.

"Wee! I love driving!" Kendall shouted, un-purposefully sticking her hand in front of Chrissie's face.

The blond grabbed the red-head's hand and pushed it back. "Idiot! Don't do that!"

"I suggest you watch where you're going," Marie stated.

Chrissie looked forward to see the car was on a collision course with a large truck. _Shit! _Chrissie exclaimed in her mind as she swerved the car to avoid the truck. The car ended up on the grass, but that didn't stop it from moving.

"Crap!" Chrissie screamed when she saw that they were going to hit a tree. She quickly spun the wheel to try and move the car to its side. But it was too late.

The last sound Chrissie heard was the sound of the car hitting the tree.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: …………………………………………………………………What shall happen next?

Responses to reviews:

Twilinden: Who doesn't?

Princess Falling Star: No, she just feels betrayed that Husky didn't trust them enough to tell them about the tattoo.

Tragic Songbird of Eddis: How is he adorable?

xSapphirexRosesxFan: Okay…

Keroanne1: What dorkiness?!


	21. The Desert and the Ocean

DISCLAIMER: Even if you wish it, I still wouldn't own +Anima. Trust me, I've tried.

**Chapter 21**

**The Desert and the Ocean**

_I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't scream out in agony. The pain was too much. Everything my body could do was gone. The only choice I had was to give up, let go of my life. Even though I didn't want to, it was all I could do._

_I'm sorry, little brother…_

* * *

A few seconds after the crash, Marie stepped out of the car and walked over to the driver's seat. Fear hampered her steps, but she continued. She nervously rubbed her black locks as she peered into the car. The sight she saw was horrible.

The window had been broken and Chrissie's hand was hanging out of it. Shards of glass had been lodged in multiple places of the blonde's body. Red liquid dripped from her mouth, chest, and arms. Strands of hair fell in front of her face. Crimson stained parts of her hair, face and most of her upper half. Her blue eyes were closed and her pale skin was becoming paler by the second.

"Ch-Chrissie? Chrissie!" Marie screamed, staring at her friend's unconscious body. Tears welled up in her blue-violet eyes and she bit her lower lip to keep from crying.

"She won't wake up…" Kendall muttered, her tone sober as she spoke. The red-head traced her fingers along the parts of Chrissie's face that weren't injured or bloody.

"Is she dead?" Heather questioned, fear in her voice.

"I don't know! Someone call 911 already!" Marie ordered and pulled out her cell phone.

* * *

"Hey Husky, where's Chrissie?" Cooro asked as a commercial came on.

"She went to go pick up some drunk friends of hers about fifteen minutes ago. She should be home soon," Husky replied as he came into the living room.

Just then, the commercial was interrupted by a news report.

"_We interrupt this program for breaking news. A deadly car crash has occurred on Highway 90. Occupants of the car were four young women. Three of them are not seriously injured, but the driver of the car has suffered major damage. Ambulance' are waiting to take the driver to the hospital. I just received word that they have extracted the driver from the vehicle. According to the other three passengers, her name is Chrissie."_ The camera zoomed pass the reporter and to the female driver, who was currently being carried on a gurney.

Cooro dropped the remote at the sight of Chrissie's bloody and damaged body. Dead silence filled the room for a few seconds before Husky ran out of the room, grabbed the car keys and rushed to the car.

"Husky, wait!" Nana exclaimed and Husky stopped.

"I have to get to the hospital!" he explained.

"We're coming with you. Chrissie's important to us as well," Cooro told him. "Besides, you don't have a driver's license and Senri's a much better driver than me."

"Fine," Husky sighed and threw Senri the keys.

* * *

Lady Marein walked through the halls of the mansion, the gray hem of her dress sliding against the polished tiles. She was about to turn around the corner when she heard a name she thought she'd never hear again.

"Criana-onee-san."

The twenty-nine year old spun around at the mention of her name. Criana was dead. She had died ten years ago after jumping off a cliff. Even though her body was never found, she was proclaimed dead. She couldn't be alive after all this time.

Marein rushed into the living room and saw Resen sitting on the middle couch, his mouth open and his eyes wide. The woman quickly walked to his side to look at the television screen. A small gasp escaped her mouth as she saw Criana, her body now fully matured into that of a woman's, being carried on a gurney.

Even the sound of the remote hitting the floor couldn't make Marein stop staring at the screen. If Criana was alive, was it possible Myrrha was alive as well?

* * *

When the car stopped at the hospital, Husky wasted no time and ran inside. He skidded to a stop when he got to the front desk.

"My sister! Where's my sister?" the silver-haired commanded as though the woman behind the counter would know.

"Now, now, calm down and tell me who you're looking for," the woman said calmly.

Husky caught his breath before replying. "Her name's Chrissie. She was in the crash on Highway 90. She was the driver."

"Oh my…" she whispered, her brown eyes sorrowful. As Nana, Cooro and Senri arrived behind Husky, she answered. "She's in room 21B. Just go down the hallway and take a right. It'll be the third door on the left."

"Thank you," Husky said, then started jogging to the room.

"Wait up!" Nana called after him, then followed with Cooro and Senri behind her.

When Husky made it to the room, he didn't immediately run inside. Instead, he stood there, looking at his sister. Her clothes had been replaced by a hospital gown and her blond hair was spread out against her pillow, some resting on her shoulders. Her figure was cleaned of blood and bandages were placed around her body. Leads were stuck on her chest and forehead. An I.V. dripped slowly from the bag to her arm. A breathing mask was placed over her mouth, a small circle of mist appearing from the inside every few seconds.

"Her heartbeat is steady," a doctor suddenly said, standing next to Husky.

"Will she be all right?"

A small frown appeared on the doctor's mouth before he answered. "We can't be too sure yet. Not many people survive a crash like that. It's a miracle itself that she was able to survive the trip to the hospital."

Husky's heart skipped a beat.

A hand softly gripped his shoulder and Husky turned his head. "Don't worry. She'll be fine," Nana whispered, a tiny smile forming on her lips.

"Yeah. We all know Chrissie. No matter what, she just needs a little rest then she's back on her feet," Cooro reassured, a goofy grin plastered on his face as he held his arms behind his head.

A smirk showed on Husky's face. He stared at the doctor and asked, "Am I allowed to sit next to her?"

"Of course."

The silver-haired pushed open the plaster-white door and strode to the bed. Two chairs were placed against a wall and he pulled one close to the bed. He sat on it as he started observing the room. There was a small closet for clothes and a table standing at the head of the bed. On the table was Chrissie's crescent moon necklace; the one he'd had given her twelve years ago. He held it in his pale hands, studying the jewelry as though he had never seen it before. The three diamonds were still intact and so was the silver metal they were held in. But the blue crystal that the diamonds rested on was cracked.

_Must be due to the crash, _he thought to himself and put it back on the table.

"She looks so peaceful," Cooro remarked, snapping Husky out of his trance.

"This is probably the first time I've ever seen her like this," Nana said.

"Yeah. Last time she was this calm was…you know, I don't think she's ever been calm," Husky added.

Nana giggled and pulled a seat next to him. Her next words silenced everybody. "I hope she'll be okay."

No could reply. The only sound in the room was the multiple beeps of the heart monitor.

"I-I think I'm gonna go see if I can find some food in this place. I'm starving," Cooro nervously muttered.

"I'll come…" Senri mumbled, following Cooro as he left the room.

Nana sighed as a silence – excluding the heart monitor – filled the room once more.

* * *

Cooro paced the hospital, making sure to stay close to Chrissie's room. He wasn't hungry, it was times like these that his stomach remained full. The only reason Cooro had made the excuse that he was hungry was because he felt so awkward with the situation.

Chrissie was practically his mother. He had lost his at childbirth and was sure he was doomed to forever being an orphan until Chrissie came along. She adopted him and gave him a home. She allowed him the ability to continue going to school and accepted his constant need for food. To say she was his caretaker was an understatement.

Senri trailed closely behind Cooro, not questioning the seventeen-year old. Cooro knew why. He knew Senri understood how Cooro felt. Chrissie was his savior as well. She accepted everyone and gave them what they needed. But, at the same time, she had restrictions, and they respected her for that. No one could imagine her gone, but now that the chance of her death loomed in the air, they all had to start accepting that their happy lives would disappear.

"It's strange knowing that she could be here one minute and gone the next," Cooro murmured as he stopped walking.

Senri nodded in agreement, halting his movement as well.

Cooro stuck his hands in his pants pockets and continued. "To think, there's a chance we'll never see her loving smile again."

Senri did nothing. After awhile, he nodded once more.

"I'll miss her when she's gone…" the black-haired whispered then suddenly straightened his stance and turned to Senri, a smile on his tan face. "I shouldn't be talking like this! Chrissie's stronger than she seems! She'll make it! Come on, Senri! Let's find ourselves the snack bar!" Cooro then proudly stomped off, a large smile on his face. Senri tagged along as he had been doing a few minutes earlier.

What Senri didn't know was that, as Cooro didn't face him, Cooro's smile had turned into nothing but a sorrowful frown.

* * *

Nana sighed. Husky hadn't said a thing to her since Cooro and Senri had left and every minute felt like an hour.

"Husky…do you want to say anything?" she whispered, breaking the silence.

"What's there to say?"

"Come on, talk to me." She placed her hand on his shoulder again and stared at him.

"There's nothing to talk about. There never is when someone could be dying."

Nana rested her head on the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent as she waited for any response he might give. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled into his collarbone. Soon, she felt a pair of skinny but strong arms wrap around her stomach. Husky held her closer to him, clutching her as though she would disappear if he let go.

"I don't know what I would do if she was to die," he whispered in her ear, relaxing his chin on the crown of her head.

She hugged him as well and said, "Me either." The two sat there, holding each other for the next few minutes. "If it helps in any way…you can blame this on me."

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her until they were face to face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She wiped a few oncoming tears from her eyes then replied. "I've been a factor in deaths twice so far. My mother and, probably very soon, Chrissie." A tear fell from her eye, but she didn't wipe it away.

"You're such a dummy," Husky murmured and kissed the tear off her face. "Your mother's death isn't your fault. And Chrissie, she's like this due to her drunk friends." He pulled away then continued. "Don't blame yourself."

"Yes sir…" she responded in a stage whisper. He started to move his face closer to hers and she closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to touch hers. Just then, the steady beeps of the heart monitor were replaced by rapid beats.

"Her heart's off the charts!" the doctor exclaimed, running into the room. "Get out of here!" He was talking to Husky and Nana. They heeded his command and rushed out of the room.

"What's going on?" Cooro asked.

"I don't know. Chrissie's heart beat just became irregular and now the doctors' are trying to put it back to normal," Nana responded.

"Nana, will she be okay?"

"I don't know…Cooro…I don't know."

Husky grabbed Nana's hand in his as he watched the doctors shock Chrissie's heart. Memories flooded his mind as things started to get more and more hopeless.

"_Kid, stop following me," Criana muttered as she pulled her hair into a bun._

"_Then tell me why you keep saving me," Myrrha demanded, his small hands clenched in fists._

"_I don't know, kid. I'm just the helpful kind, I guess."_

"_And yet you insult me and my mother. What kind of helpful person is that?"_

"_I don't know! Okay?" she exclaimed, turning to him with tears in her eyes. "I don't know what it is about you, but I just want to help you whenever I see those kids hurting you." She growled in frustration and feels to her knees._

_Myrrha softened his face and unclenched his fists. "If that's the case, then maybe we could try to be friends."_

_She looked at him and chuckled. "For a genius, you're an idiot. I can't be friends with you. I'm the Desert and you're the Ocean. The two were never meant to mix." She stood up and turned to her mirror then began pulling her hair into a bun once more._

"_But…don't some deserts have oceans in them and don't some oceans have deserts in them? The two can be together, right?"_

_She let her blond locks fall as she turned her head to him with a small smile on her lips. "Yeah…you're right…"_

"No…" Husky whispered as the doctors attempts continued to fail.

_Air escaped my mouth as my body sank into the watery depths. I could barely see Dylana's stone-cold face. My conscious was slipping…it was over for me._

_Out of the corner of my eye, an object was swimming towards me. I thought it was a fish. A fish that was colored sand-blond._

_The last thing my conscious body felt was something grab my torso._

"No…"

_Myrrha opened his sea-blue eyes. He was surrounded by trees and the ground beneath him felt like grass. This can't be right, he thought. The last thing he remembered was drowning in the mansion's pool._

"_Am I…in heaven? Or…am I dreaming?" he muttered to himself. He moved his hands around parts of his body. Everyplace was wet. That crosses out dreaming._

_He placed his hands on the ground and sat up. The boy looked to his side to see someone he didn't expect._

_His half-sister, Criana. She was wet as well and she was sleeping against one of the trees. _

"_Criana-onee-san…" At his words, her eyes immediately opened. She looked at him and tears started to fall from her eyes._

"_Myrrha!" she exclaimed and hugged him close to her. He could hear her crying as she held him and he could feel water fall down his back. Whether it was water from her body or her tears, he could not tell._

"_C-Criana?"_

"_I saw Dylana push you into the pool! Once she was gone, I dove in after you! I thought you were gone! I thought I had lost you!" He couldn't respond. Questions zoomed around his head._

_Why didn't you stop her?_

_Since when could you swim?_

_Why did you risk your life to save me?_

_Are you going to tell everyone that I'm alive?_

_But he pushed every one of them away and hugged her as well. She didn't need such questions right now._

"No…" Husky tightened his grip of Nana's hand.

"Come on, Chrissie," he heard Cooro murmur. But, as every second passed, things became more and more hopeless.

"_Criana didn't come today…" Myrrha commented as he waited. Everyone except Criana thought he was dead but she came everyday, bringing him food. But today, she hadn't appeared. He was about to take a nap when he heard someone coming. He perked up and stared at the figure that appeared._

_It was Criana, but she wasn't holding a tray of food. She was too busy holding her shoulder, which had blood running from it. Her arms and legs were bruised and cut. Her hair was a mess as was her clothes._

"_Hey there, little brother. Guess what? It's time to go," she said to him, a smile on her lips. She turned around and started to walk away, limping as she moved._

_He didn't say anything and followed her. After all, who was he to question her, the one who had saved him?_

"Please God…don't let her die…"

"_Hey, sis', can I ask you something?" Husky asked and Chrissie wrapped her arms around him._

"_Sure, what is it?" she inquired._

"_Will you ever leave me?" It was a childish question, but Husky needed it to be answered._

"_Of course I'll leave you. The Desert always has to leave the Ocean. And, when it does, the Ocean becomes strong on its own until it meets the Earth. When the two come together as one, the Sun will appear and soon shine on one tiny person," she said silently._

"_Ah, Husky, there you are!" Nana exclaimed and started running towards them._

"_Well lookie here, the Earth is coming. Guess this old Desert will allow you some alone time, now," Chrissie whispered and walked off, leaving a blushing Husky._

"No…" he repeated, his voice desperate. Then, a gasp came from all four of them as the one thing they didn't want finally happened.

The heart monitor was flat-lining.

Husky's hand dropped from Nana's as the doctors started to remove the leads and unplug the heart monitor.

"Stop it!" he screamed and sprinted into the room. "You can't give up yet!" He knocked over a small table that carried medical supplies and continued shouting. "You're doctors! There has to be something you can do!"

"Look kid-" a doctor started to say when a nurse placed her hand on his chest. He looked at her and she shook her head and the doctor understood.

"Come on! Bring her back!" he demanded. He turned to his half-sister and held her hand. "Please, Chrissie. Wake up," he pleaded, expecting that she would suddenly wake up and yell "Surprise!" But it was hopeless. There was no small mist on the breathing mask. No rise and fall of her chest. No reaction when he held her hand. Just the one long beep of the heart monitor.

It was over.

The Desert had finally left the Ocean.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: The 5th ending song of Inuyasha really seems to fit the ending of this chapter.


	22. Depression

DISCLAIMER: Even if you wish it, I still wouldn't own +Anima. Trust me, I've tried.

**Chapter 22**

**Depression**

Seconds felt like minutes.

Minutes felt like hours.

Hours felt like days.

Every _tick-tock_ of the clock felt like twenty.

Time seemed to slow without her presence. Her presence was what helped them finish the day.

_Chrissie…_

She was gone.

Dead.

Never to return.

Why would this happen? It was a question they all asked in their minds. She was just driving some friends back to their houses. It was a simple drive that turned into a fatal car crash. The three other girls had lived, but she was not so lucky. The memory of her final moments haunted their thoughts. The moment the rapid beats of the heart monitor turned to one long beep, the moment the doctors announced her time of death, all of it. The recollection of her death stayed in their minds like a song that played over and over.

"Why…?" Cooro whispered through his sobs. It had been exactly twelve hours since Chrissie's loss, and he was still crying. But, now, his tears were just streaks on his face.

There was no answer from Senri, the only one who was also in the room. He just sat there, staring solemnly at Cooro, feeling his ache.

The house was untouched. The remote still lay on the couch where Cooro left it, the beds were not made, and dust had gathered practically everywhere. What was once a clean house was now a messy shamble of a home. Although, it was only like this because they were all too upset to even make a sandwich.

Cooro half-expected Chrissie to suddenly start yelling at him for not cleaning the house. However, there was just silence. His stomach growled and he anticipated the sound of Chrissie turning on the stove to begin cooking him some food. There was nothing.

She hadn't left a will. There was no place for them to go. Apparently, she hadn't expected her demise to come so soon. What were they to do now?

A tear fell down Cooro's face and he began crying once more. It hurt so much to not have her there. But, no matter how sad he was, Cooro knew that Husky's pain was twice as much as his.

* * *

_Don't fall asleep. He'll freak out if he sees your eyes closed. He'll be reminded of her death._

Nana's eyes snapped open and she sat up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned.

"If you're tired, feel free to sleep. Don't stay up because of me," Husky muttered, his rough voice deeper than usual.

Nana shook her head and said, "No, I'm fine." She forced a smile onto her face as she held back another yawn.

"Okay…" he replied and returned to whatever he was doing at his desk.

Things became silent and Nana resisted a sigh. "You should try resting. You were awake all night," she told him, leaning towards his figure, making sure not to fall off the bed.

"No. I'm not tired," he responded.

Nana walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Sleep," she ordered. She could feel the weariness in his body; his breathing was deep and far apart, his shoulders were tense, his heartbeat was slow and his body drooped. "Sleep," she repeated.

"Fine," he sighed and went to lie on his bed. Once she was sure he was comfortable, she joined him.

The brunette rolled onto her side to face him and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" Quiet filled the room for awhile before he answered.

"What's there to talk about? My half-sister's dead, that's all anyone needs to know." He was lying on his back, facing the ceiling. It was probably to hide the fact that his blue eyes were tinted red from his tears or he just liked lying that way; the answer, Nana did not know.

"Don't give me that. She was your sister, her death is bound to make you depressed," Nana muttered, relaxing her head on his chest.

"What do you want me to do? Cry? Sorry, but I'm not that type of person."

"I understand…" She unconsciously started moving her hand along his stomach.

"Could you not do that? It feels weird," he said and she stopped.

"Sorry." Nana relaxed her hand where it currently was and allowed a small yawn escape. "Sleep," she said one more time and waited until his eyes were closed to close hers as well.

_I'll stay with you…_

* * *

Marein looked at her reflection in the pool. This was where Myrrha had supposedly committed suicide. Just a little ways further, there was a steep cliff where Criana had committed suicide herself. At least, that's what they all thought.

Criana. She was on the television. She was in a car crash. But the only way that could've happened was if she was still alive. And if she was alive, what about Myrrha? It was possible that he was still living. Should she tell the King about this?

"Marein, what are you doing here?" Speak of the devil.

She slowly and elegantly turned to him. "I have something I wish to tell you."

* * *

He looked so peaceful. Like a small child taking a long nap on a nice spring day. But his calm exterior was nothing but a façade for she knew he was suffering on the inside. The evidence for this was well shown at how tightly he was holding her.

"Is something wrong?" His husky voice snapped her out of her trance.

"N-no," she stuttered. She hadn't noticed that she was staring. They continued lying on his bed for a few more minutes until Nana felt a need for water. "I'm gonna go get a drink of water. I'll be right back." She sat up and was about to leave the mattress when he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't leave…" he murmured, a small hint of pleading in his voice.

"Husky, I'm just getting some water. I won't be long," she reassured with a smile. His hold was starting to hurt. A small gasp escaped her throat when he pulled her back down onto the bed and held her there by pushing on her wrists. He hovered over her, his face unreadable.

"Don't leave…" he repeated, his voice more demanding. She was about to say something when she was muted by his mouth on hers. When he pulled away, he gazed at her, waiting for her response, his hands at her sides. She knew that if she tried to push away, he wouldn't stop her. But her body acted on its own and she soon found herself sitting up so that they were eye-level. Once a few seconds passed, her body moved towards him and she was soon kissing him.

Almost as quickly as she had kissed him, she found herself lying back on the bed, his mouth kissing her in a trail down her neck. As his mouth traveled down, his hands pushed her shirt up, revealing her skinny stomach. She raised her arms so that the article of clothing could be removed from her body and, once it was gone, she wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips moved from her chest to the area under her ear. A soft moan of pleasure came out and she gripped the back of the collar of his shirt. She pulled it off as their lips met once more. In response, he started to pull down her black skirt. The silver-haired teen succeeded and began to tug on her bra strap.

It was then that her consciousness came to her.

"Husky, stop…" she mumbled, hands on his shoulders. "Don't do something you'll regret."

"Who says I'll regret this?" he whispered and bit her ear. At the same time, he slowly dragged the strap from her shoulder.

_Don't let him do this! _a voice screamed in her head and she pushed him off her and onto the floor. "I know you'll regret it! I know this is just happening because you're depressed!" she exclaimed, her voice more harsh than she expected it (or wanted it) to be.

"Don't act like you know everything!"

"I'm not! I know how you feel! I know how it feels to lose someone I love! Don't you remember my mother?!" She started putting her skirt back on while she waited for his response.

There was none. He just sat there, silver-blue hair covering his sea blue eyes.

"Her death isn't worth this."

He stood up and walked over to his desk. She was expecting him to sit down, but he didn't. Instead, he threw a pencil holder at her and yelled, "Get out!"

She wasted no time and ran out, making sure to grab her blouse. It wasn't long after she ran into her room that she heard Cooro's voice.

"Nana, are you okay?" the black-haired asked, walking into her room. She had—luckily—gotten her shirt back on.

"Yeah. I just…upset Husky, that's all. I'm fine," she muttered. The tears she felt on her cheeks proved her wrong. She started to cry but Cooro did nothing.

Idiot never knew a thing about crying girls.

* * *

"Aren't you coming?" the figure asked, holding out its hand. She studied its form, which was nothing but a white light with white wings on its back.

She almost stretched out to take its "hand" when she remembered something. She shook her head.

"I can't leave him."

* * *

There was no noise from his room. Not since he threw her out.

_Maybe I should go talk to him_, she contemplated, staring at her closed door. She nodded and opened her door. Her heart started to beat quicker as she strode across the hall and opened his door.

He wasn't there.

"Husky!" she called out his name, but not loud enough for Cooro and Senri to be able to hear downstairs.

Where could he have gone?

For some reason, her first instinct was to go into the bathroom. She sped over to the room and opened the entry. What she found shocked her.

Small cuts lined Husky's pale arm and a knife was held up to the cut limb. Blood fell from his arm and tears dropping from his eyes.

"Husky!" she shouted and shortly found herself hugging his head. She cried as well as he hugged her.

…_because you stayed with me._

* * *

A doctor roamed the halls of the hospital. It was time to take another person to the morgue. He wheeled the gurney into the room and stared at the young woman before him.

It was a ritual of his to look at his corpses before taking them away. He didn't know why, though, he just knew it helped him deal with being surrounded by death. Especially seeing as too many of the dead people were still young; it didn't matter whether it was a newborn child that didn't make it through birth or an old man who died of old age; death still had its toll.

This woman - who the doctor had to admit was very beautiful - was still in her young twenties. He'd also heard that she housed several people, only one of them related to her. The doctor sighed, what a life she had.

"Come on. Let's get you down to the morgue," he groaned as two helpers came into the room. They began to lift the body when a soft moan was heard.

"What was that?" one of the helpers asked.

"I know it wasn't me," the other assistant replied.

"Then what was it?" the doctor inquired. His question was soon answered when he saw the supposedly dead patient open her eyes. They were dark blue.

"Where...is my brother?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: I will say nothing.

Responses to (selected) reviews:

FlyingFlower666'_'666: I haven't written the sequel.

Tragic Songbird of Eddis: I have no idea what the Sun would be. It was random…

End of responses.

Grace Raven: If you're wondering why I only responded to selected reviews, it was because most of them are pretty much: _"NOOOOOOOOO! CHRISSIE'S DEAD!" _


	23. I Love Him

DISCLAIMER: Even if you wish it, I still wouldn't own +Anima. Trust me, I've tried.

**Chapter 23**

**I Love Him**

"Where is he? Please…tell me where my brother is…" she pleaded, her voice weak. She lifted her arm and placed it on the coroner's black hair. "Tell me."

All he could do was gape at her. How could she be alive? She was pronounced dead one day ago! With no heartbeat, as well! And, yet, here she was, her eyes half-open with her blue orbs showing a severe lack of strength. She was breathing and her hand was warm. There was no doubt about it; she was alive. It had to be a medical miracle.

"Please, answer me," she repeated.

He grinned; it was the love she held for her brother that kept her among the living.

"We'll contact him as soon as we can," the doctor told her.

A fragile smile formed on her lips and her eyelids began to lower until they closed. They almost thought that she had died, but she proved them wrong by speaking.

"Thank you…"

She wasn't going to die anytime soon.

* * *

Nana opened her emerald green eyes. She could feel a large sticky and wet spot on her lower back, and she knew it was blood. A small pool of the crimson liquid lay next to her legs and ran down her side. In front of her face was a head of silver-blue hair that covered a pair of sea blue eyes. Holding her torso were two pale-skinned arms that grabbed her tightly. A knife lay on the cold tiles beside them, the blade lined with red. They had fallen asleep like that—holding each other, sitting on the floor.

She squirmed out of his arms and sat there on her knees, staring at him, waiting for him to wake up. After awhile, he did not wake, and she sighed. She kissed his forehead and stood up.

She wouldn't judge him for this. It was the extreme grief he felt that led him to performing such a dangerous and possibly suicidal stunt. She had done it herself, back when she lived with her abusive father. He had only beaten her and her mother; never once did he use a sharp object. The many cuts that ran along her arms and wrists some time ago were not inflicted by her father; _she _had done them herself.

Nana ran her hands under the water running from the sink. Soon enough, small scars showed on her wrists. She had managed to hide them with makeup for so long, but they always appeared when she cleaned her hands. She sighed sadly then perked when she heard her name.

"Nana…" It was Husky. He was awake.

She turned her head to him and said, "Morning, sleepy head." A half smile crossed her face but it quickly faded.

"Don't tell the others about this," he muttered, his head hung. He unconsciously began rubbing his healing wounds, blood soon covering his pale hand.

"Stop that," she whispered softly, grabbing his hand as placing a box of bandages next to her feet.

"Sorry."

She nodded her head and started wrapping the bandages around his arm. "And don't worry. I won't tell anyone." She looked at him to see a small smile on his lips.

'Thank you,' he mouthed.

She nodded once more, then continued with her work.

* * *

"I tell you the truth," Marein repeated as she watched her husband pace the grounds.

"But they were both declared dead!" he exclaimed, still surprised by the news. This was evident in his blue eyes, which were wide and shaky.

"Their bodies were never found," she informed, keeping a cool voice and an upright posture.

"I still can't believe it. Both my son _and _my daughter are still alive." He finally stood still, a wide smile now on his face.

You make it sound as though they were your only children, Marein almost said but didn't. She just kept a stone-cold face as the King rejoiced.

"We have to find them and bring them home!" he declared. "Marein, tell me, where was Criana when she was in the car crash?" he asked as he held her shoulders, staring her straight in the eyes.

"Astaria," she replied calmly, not thinking twice about her answer like she usually did.

She didn't know that the reason they were in Astaria was because they wanted to escape.

* * *

"I'm finished," Nana whispered once she completed covering Husky's wounds. She held onto his wrist, purposefully uncovering her own. He stared at her in surprise when he noticed the scars and she placed her forehead on his shoulder. "I understand how you feel."

He didn't say anything. Instead, he used his free arm—the other still being held by Nana—and hugged her. Unwillingly, Nana began to cry. She hadn't cried when Chrissie died, so maybe this was grief catching up to her.

"I miss her," she said through her sobs.

"I do, too," he responded and held her tighter.

A few minutes later, she calmed down and pushed herself away from him.

"I need to sleep," she told him and strode to her bedroom where she flopped onto her bed and slept.

This was turning out to be an eventful two days.

* * *

"What can you remember?" the psychiatrist asked, her onyx eyes studying the female patient that sat in front of her.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" the girl inquired, continuing to stare at the door, refusing to look at the psychiatrist. "When I awoke, the first thing I asked for is my brother. That means my memory is just fine."

"You were in a serious car crash and suffered major blows to the head. Even some shards of glass were found lodged in your forehead. It's a wonder that you're not mentally handicapped!" the professional exclaimed; she was becoming rather irritated with the stubborn patient.

The young girl sighed and said, "Fine." She slumped against the pillow before she continued. "All there is to remember is my brother."

"Anything else?"

"No."

The doctor uncrossed her legs and held her clipboard with a tighter grip. "Are you sure there's nothing else? Not a family of any kind?"

"Well, I faintly remember three other people." She squinted her blue eyes, obviously trying to restore her memory.

"What are your memories of these people?"

"Two of them are men, the third one being a girl. One of the boys is silent most of the time but is really trustworthy. The other boy can be very hyper at times and is gluttonous and is incredibly optimistic…"

"And the girl?"

The patient smirked then answered. "She's very sweet and a bit of an airhead. She acts like a second mother to all the boys and has a tendency to scold them. Also, she's very girly. Oh, yeah, and my brother is in love with her." A fond look overcame her eyes as she spoke her last sentence.

The psychiatrist found herself grinning while she listened to the female continue.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but, isn't there something other than that?"

A frown shown on her face and her blue eyes became grim. "Yes. I used to be surrounded by a giant family. But most of my family members did not love me. In fact, they hated me. I don't wish to say anything else," she murmured, clutching her bed sheet.

The onyx-eyed doctor nodded and began writing on the piece of paper attached to the clipboard.

"Oh, before I forget. What's your name?"

The patient smirked once more and finally looked at the psychiatrist. "You can call me—."

* * *

"_Criana-onee-san! Criana-onee-san!"_

_Criana turned around, surprised to hear her name with such urgency._

"_Myrrha? What's wrong?" She bent down to his level and watched as he caught his breath._

"_I have something for you!" he exclaimed, beaming a smile._

"_A present for me, huh? What is it?"_

_He caught his breath and held out a crescent moon necklace. "Mother gave it to me. It's part of a set!"_

"_A set?" Criana inquired, studying the fine piece of jewelry._

_Myrrha nodded his head. "It originally came from a sun and moon necklace. According to Mom, I'm supposed to give the moon to the woman I consider the closest to me in family."_

"_Then wouldn't you give it to Lady Marein?"_

"_I can't give it to my mother, only people like my sister, aunt, or cousin," he explained._

"_What about the sun?"_

"_The woman I'm truly in love with."_

_Criana couldn't help but smile. "How sweet."_

"_Are you going to put it on?"_

"_Of course!" she exclaimed and laughed while pulling the chain around her neck and fastening it together. "It's beautiful. Thank you, little brother." She hugged him close, feeling his warmth. When he pulled away, she kissed his forehead and stood up. She held out her hand and asked, "You coming?"_

_The silver-haired prince grabbed her hand and followed her through the halls._

_There was nothing quite like this._

* * *

Nana opened her emerald irises when she felt someone's hand on her back. She turned over and was startled when she saw who it was.

"H-Husky?! What are you doing?!" she exclaimed, her voice louder than what she expected.

"You looked cold so I was putting the blanket over you."

"Why are you in my room?!"

"Nana, this is _my _room."

"Oh…" She blushed with embarrassment and sat up. "My bad."

"Guess you're just used to sleeping here," he told her and scratched the back of his head. Nana blinked; he was sounding and acting…eerily like Cooro…

Must be the blood loss.

"I'll go to my room and change, then," she said quickly and speed-walked out of the area, blushing.

By the time the telephone reached its third ring, Cooro had managed to answer it.

"Hello?"

The person on the other end of the line answered and told him some news. As he listened, the seventeen-year old almost lost the phone.

"_Sir, are you there?_" the woman asked, sounding worried.

"…Ah, yes, yes I am. Th-thank you!" Cooro slammed the telephone on the stand and ran upstairs. "Husky! Open up!" he yelled as he pounded on Husky's door.

"What is it?" Husky inquired, stepping out of his room, Nana coming out of hers as well to see what was happening.

"Its Chrissie!"

"What about her?"

"She's alive!"

* * *

It was unbelievable, but true. No one could disprove that she was alive. Her spirit was among the world of the living once more and it wasn't going to leave anytime soon. She was there, lying against the pillow of the hospital bed, her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling at a steady rate.

"You can go in," a male nurse told them.

The three teens and adult slowly strode into the room, fearing that one bad step could ruin what could only be a dream. They stopped abruptly when she released a soft moan and opened her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Chrissie asked, staring at the four.

"N-nothing!" Nana fibbed, her eyebrow twitching.

"Right…So, any of you going to give me a hug? I'm back from the dead for God's sake, and no one dares to hug me? Geez, ungrateful bastards much?" She crossed her arms over her chest and puffed her cheeks. She was obviously not happy.

"Sorry, we're just really surprised, that's all," Nana explained, giving the revived Chrissie a tight hug, tears swelling in her emerald eyes. Cooro joined her, hugging Chrissie on the other side of Nana.

"Hey, hey! I just died and came back to life! I don't need to do it again!" the blond exclaimed, laughing a little while hugging the two back.

"What happened? Why are you back?" Cooro asked when he moved away, still close to her.

"The intern who was left to give me the medicine I needed messed up and gave me too much. My body ended up going into a state of fake death, then I went into a short comma that I woke up from around eleven forty last night." When she finished, Cooro backed off and Senri hugged her as well.

"Amazing…" Nana remarked. "Right, Husky?"

He nodded his head.

"Oh, stop being shy and give me a hug, little brother." The blond outstretched her arms and Husky wasted no time to let her wrap them around his shoulders.

"Um…let's go," Nana whispered, pulling on Cooro's sleeve.

He silently agreed and walked with her outside the room, Senri following quietly.

"I'll go get the papers for Chrissie's release," Cooro said shortly after Nana closed the door. She shot him a questioning stare and he asked, "What's wrong?"

"You just…sounded so grown-up. It's so unlike you, I was shocked."

Cooro threw his hands behind his head, his cheeks beginning to redden. He began to try explaining, but Nana interrupted him.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me. I understand." She smiled and he walked off. Nana turned to Senri only to find that he wasn't there. "When the hell did he leave?" she asked herself, a little surprised. _Guess I'll just watch Husky and Chrissie_, she concluded in her head with a sigh and spun around to face the window.

Inside, the siblings were doing nothing but talking, Husky sitting in a chair that was conveniently there. Husky's hand was resting on Chrissie's, her hand grabbing his. The twenty-three year old had her head resting against his shoulder, her face showing signs of tiredness. Every once in awhile, Husky would kiss the top of her head and she would smile fondly. It was the type of scene that someone—who didn't know better—would mistake for a romantic one between girlfriend and boyfriend, not a scene between a brother and a brought-back-to-life sister.

_I wish I could be in Chrissie's position…_Nana thought to herself then blushed when she realized what she just thought. _Wh-what?! Why'd I think that?_

She jumped away from the window, freaking out. After her brief spaz attack, Nana returned to the transparent wall. She placed her palm to the glass and let out a long, sad sigh. "Why hadn't I realized it sooner?" Nana rested her forehead next to her palm and grabbed the part of her blouse where her heart would be. Her body began to shake as she tried to speak her next few words. "H-Husky…"

An audible laugh emerged from Chrissie's room and Nana felt salty water run down her cheeks.

"I'm _in love _with Husky…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: FINALLY! I FINISHED IT!

Responses to reviews:

The Anonymous Neko: Thanks!

Roni: Th-thank you…I guess…

Flame Ride: Yes, I'm evil and loving it!

I-Am-A-Fighting-Dreamer: Aren't we all?

Kasumi the Stargazer: It was just kinda there.

xSapphirexRosesxFanx: You'll see.

NotSoNormal1432: I enjoy randomly yelling yes.

Twilinden: You're welcome.

Keroanne1: No, Chrissie is not a zombie.

Tragic Songbird of Eddis: I guess.

Princess Falling Star: Holy Crow on a Muffin! (sorry, couldn't resist saying that)


	24. Return Home

DISCLAIMER: Even if you wish it, I still wouldn't own +Anima. Trust me, I've tried.

**Chapter 24**

**Return Home**

"Ah, it's so nice to finally be out of that hospital and back home!" Chrissie exclaimed as she was wheeled inside the house.

"I still don't understand why you wanted to come home even though you're still temporarily paralyzed from your waist down," Husky commented, standing behind Senri who was pushing Chrissie's wheelchair.

"You think I can be away from my little brother and the other people I care for?" She looked at him accusingly.

Husky shook his head and she grinned.

"Besides, the hospital food is _horrible_!" she spat and readjusted the blanket that covered her legs.

"Well, you're home now," Nana stated and sat on the dining table.

"And we're glad to have you back!" Cooro exclaimed, giving Chrissie another hug.

"You guys really missed me, didn't ya?" Chrissie asked, laughing.

"Of course! You make the best food!" Cooro declared, a wide smile on his face.

The blond looked at him disbelievingly, a scowl on her face. "_That's _why you missed me?" She began drumming her fingers on the wheelchair's arm, anger at the black-haired boy rising.

Cooro shrunk back at her gaze, laughing nervously.

"Um…Chrissie, are you hungry?" Nana intervened.

"Hmm? Uh, yeah, I am. Could you heat something up for me?"

"Sure!" Nana strode into the kitchen and began looking through the refrigerator.

"Soooo… Did anything happen while I was gone?" Both Husky and Nana tensed.

"Not really. We were all just really sad and Husky locked himself in his room with Nana," Cooro answered.

"With Nana?" The twenty-three year old smiled slyly as she stared at Nana. "Just what were you two doing in there?"

"N-nothing!" Husky and Nana said together, both blushing, both trying to forget what had happened during their states of depression.

Chrissie laughed in a way that scared the two sixteen-year olds to the point where shivers were sent up their spines.

"Well, I just hope you two enjoyed yourselves," Chrissie joked, causing the two to blush even more.

"Sh-shut up!" Husky yelled, trying his best to not bang his head against the wall. "Nothing happened! Honest!"

Chrissie rolled her dark colored eyes, still smiling slyly. "Ah, forget it. I'm hungry and not in the mood for fighting. Nana, please hurry up and heat my food," she ordered, then yawned.

Nana heeded the order, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone. Damn it! Chrissie just _had _to make things awkward.

"I'm gonna go see Franny. I haven't seen her since the night Chrissie 'died' and I'm pretty sure she's worried about me," Cooro informed them, grabbing his car keys.

"'Kay. See you later," Chrissie muttered, watching him leave. Once they heard his car back out of the driveway, Chrissie said, "He spends so much time with that girl and they're not dating yet? There must be something wrong with that boy."

* * *

A young boy rang the doorbell of a large white house. While he lingered, he studied the white flowers that were beginning to bloom. His messy black hair fell in front of his brown eyes as he waited for someone to come to the door. Just as he was about to rub his fingers on the white petals, a young girl with long, curly, charcoal black hair opened the door, her almost blind eyes staring blankly.

"Hey, Franny! Long time, no see," Cooro joked, smiling goofily.

Franny stood still in the doorway, only blinking and breathing. After a few silent moments, she flew into Cooro's arms, hugging him tightly.

"I heard what happened to Chrissie. I'm so sorry," she muttered into his chest, tears sliding down her pale cheeks.

Red tinted Cooro's cheeks as she held him. Despite the embarrassment, he decided to let himself enjoy the hug and hugged her back. If someone saw them now, they would think the two were boyfriend and girlfriend, not _just friends_, despite their kiss on Christmas night.

"Hey, um, Franny?"

"Yeah?" She moved back, her arms still looped around his stomach, his arms still clutching her shoulders.

"How do I say this?" he pondered aloud. After a few seconds, he said, "Chrissie's still alive. She just underwent something called fake death after she was given too much medicine."

"You mean, she was alive the whole time?"

"Yep."

"She never died?"

"Correct."

Franny froze once more, her mind slowly processing the information.

"Franny?"

No response.

"Earth to Franny." He started to push her back and forth.

Still no response.

Eventually, she fainted.

"What the-?! Franny!" Cooro yelled, catching her before she hit the ground. He began to shake her, but she didn't wake. He looked to the driveway, discovering that his car was the only one there, which ment Rem wasn't home. No one was there to help.

Cooro scooped Franny up into his arms and rushed into the house. He placed her on the couch, then collapsed next to her.

A lot was happening since Chrissie came back.

* * *

"Fake death, huh? I've heard of it, but I never thought I would come across it," Rose mumbled as Senri handed her an ice cream cone and sat next to her.

Senri nodded and licked his honey-flavored ice cream.

"To think it happened to Chrissie. While I'm happy she's still alive, I'm kinda mad at her because she made me go through all that sadness."

He nodded again and she leaned against him.

"At least she's fine. If she really died, I don't know what you guys would do. Sure, you could become their new guardian, but I don't think you'd do a very good job in your current state." She laughed happily as she slid her hand through his, grasping his fingers.

He, in turn, clutched her hand and kissed the crown of her head.

"I love you..." she whispered.

He kissed her lips, silently sending through the message, _"I love you, too."_

* * *

With a soft groan, Franny opened her eyes. Her eyelids only opened halfway before they fell over her black orbs. She snuggled into her pillow, not phased by its strange warmth. It was when a small noise passed her ears that her eyes snapped open.

An arm was enclosed around her waist, the hand attached to it clasping her gray dress. The white jacket she was wearing earlier was draped over one of the chairs and her feet were no longer covered by her sandals. Lying under her was Cooro, his shoes also gone and his hair untied from its braid.

Pink rose onto her neck as she realized their position and quickly shook Cooro awake. His brown irises looked at her tiredly. He sat up and stretched, yawning as he did so.

"Cooro…why were we sleeping together?" she asked nervously.

"You fainted when I told you that Chrissie was alive and I brought you inside. I ended up collapsing next to you, and when I regained consciousness, I took off your jacket and shoes. I felt really tired, so I removed my shoes and let down my hair and lay next to you," he explained happily.

"O-oh…" she stuttered.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no. You should be getting back to Chrissie and the others, right?"

"Yeah. They're probably wondering where I am by now. I'll see you some other time, then. Bye." He tied his tennis shoes then left, waving as he walked out the door.

She watched him until he entered his car then closed the door and sighed. She wished she could lift the burden on her heart, and the only way she could do so was telling Cooro how she felt, telling him that—at some point in their friendship—she had fallen in love with him. The only problem was she was too nervous.

"Some other time, I guess."

* * *

Cooro returned home at the same time Senri did.

"Hiya, Senri!" Cooro greeted, walking next to his gray haired friend.

Senri acknowledged Cooro's presence with a glance before unlocking the door. What they found was Chrissie asleep on the couch, Husky and Nana sitting next to her, their heads on each other's shoulders, their eyes closed.

The two looked at the other for a couple of seconds before finding seats of their own and falling asleep themselves.

It was good to be home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: Suckish ending! (Looking at reviews) Holy shit! That's a lot of reviews! Oh, and thanks again Keroanne1 for your suggestion. I wouldn't have been able to write this chapter without it.

Responses to reviews:

Princess Falling Star: Yes it did.

Twilinden: She has to tell him.

Toffeeheaven: Thank you.

Amaterasu17: Sorry, but I don't know any beta-readers.

FlyingFlower666'_'666: Yes she is.

xSapphirexRosesxFanx: I'm sorry but…what?

Keroanne1: Yes, it took her awhile.

Kasumi the Stargazer: Oops, my bad.

Tahza: **Alex: WTF? I'm not even in this story and I'm still pointed out. And as a kitty, no less.**

~Roni~: What?


	25. I Apologize for the wait

**I am here to apologize for the delay in Come. I have been stocked up with a lot of other things in my life (I have a life other than writing ya know!) and have been too worn out to write.**

**Alex: Let's go through the list, shall we? (randomly pulls out a long list and reads it) The current things keeping you from writing: TAKS tests, more homework than before, many tests, practice for your school's upcoming play that has been—at the latest—lasting till eight o'clock at night and also makes you work on a Saturday, your school's end-of-the year pop concert, practicing the song and dance you and your group are doing for the pop concert, designing a T-shirt for the school's Fun In The Sun (takes place on the last day of school and all the grades spend the day outside having fun), and writer's block.**

**Me: What Alex said. I'm really sorry for not updating for such a long time, and I know you guys are most likely getting impatient with me, but I'm really in a need for a break. Besides, I don't see anyone getting impatient with Princess Falling Star, who takes a long time updating (no offense intended, Princess Falling Star, just pointing out a fact). So please wait for a little bit longer. I'm about halfway done with the new chapter.**

…

**That is all.**


	26. Fireworks

DISCLAIMER: Even if you wish it, I still wouldn't own +Anima. Trust me, I've tried.

**Chapter 25**

**Fireworks**

"Here you go, Chrissie," Husky muttered as he handed Chrissie a pair of crutches.

"Thank you!" she sang and placed the crutches under her armpits and stood up, her stitched up legs straining to stand. "Man, it feels great to be able to stand!" She beamed a cheerful smile and began dancing (or more like swinging her body around the best she could without falling).

"You shouldn't be straining yourself like that. It was only recently that you were no longer paralyzed," Nana scolded, stopping Chrissie.

"What are you? The mother I never had?" Chrissie mumbled, her face scrunched.

"No. I'm just worried about you. And, the mother you never had?"

The blond sighed. "Long story. Let's eat and forget about it," Chrissie said in a voice that was both soft and told everyone not to ask about what she'd said.

* * *

A gentle breeze wafted inside the boat, blowing loose clothing and hair. The women pushed their bangs behind their ears when the wind left and one person adjusted the white veil that hid his face. A pair of young boys, one aged fifteen, the other seventeen, decided this was a good time to begin talking.

"I still don't understand why _you _had to come, Keen," the fifteen year old muttered, resting his tanned face against his rough-skinned palm, a stubborn pout on his lips.

"You should know by now, Resen, that, as Father's heir, I have to go wherever he goes," Keen answered, crossing his arms.

"But you're not even fully-blood related to either Criana nor Myrrha," Resen complained, turning a green eye towards the heir.

"So? That makes no difference," Keen replied, shrugging his shoulders, pushing his shoulder-length, red hair in the process. "All I really care about is seeing how they are living. It must be nice, not living in a strict place like the castle."

Resen ruffled his short dusk brown hair, disregarding Keen's comment. "I hope Criana is doing okay. She doesn't deserve a terrible life."

"Yeah…" Keen whispered, his brown eyes staring at the wood ceiling. "Can't say the same for Myrrha, though."

"What?!" Resen exclaimed.

"Myrrha doesn't need a good life," the red-head dismissed.

"Yes he does!"

"What makes you say that?"

"He was put under so much pressure because he was originally going to be the heir! That's why!" the brunette defended.

"And he made your sister happy, right? Look, Resen, I know you love your sister and you enjoy seeing her joyful, but that's not enough reason to think someone is worthy of a decent life," Keen lectured. Soon enough, the two princes started yelling at each other.

Marein breathed an irritable sigh and sent an icy glare to the duo, quickly silencing the boys. Unconsciously, she began fiddling with her braid as she stared out the window, losing herself in thought. Behind her sat a woman with dusk brown hair and green eyes similar to Resen's. Her pale brown dress flowed along her body as she rested against her seat.

"Don't tell me you're falling asleep, Queen Seirah," Queen Dylana murmured, staring at the other queen.

"It's a long trip," she replied calmly, never taking her eyes off the seat in front of her.

"One would think someone would be wide awake if they were being reunited with their own daughter."

"Criana is long dead to me. I hold no love for her anymore."

"You're surprisingly _cold_ for the _Desert_ Mother," Dylana commented.

Seirah looked at the other queen, a bored expression on her tanned face. "It's the way I am," was all she said before turning her head forward and closing her eyes.

Dylana turned forward as well, but she didn't close her eyes. Instead, she let her eyelids fall half-way down as she remembered the last little pops of air bubbles as Prince Myrrha sunk into the watery-depths she had pushed him in; and the retreating form of Princess Criana as she fell until her body disappeared into the cover of the trees. A malicious grin came onto her red lips and a foul whisper left her sinful mouth. "I'll make sure they're dead this time."

* * *

"Ah, there you are, Nana!" Chrissie exclaimed when Nana walked through the front door. "Where were you?"

"I was out shopping. Didn't Cooro tell you?" Nana asked as she set down her purse and shopping bags.

"No…I guess it slipped his mind."

Nana sighed and replied, "That's just like him. If Husky wasn't busy with his research paper for school, I would've asked him to tell you." The brunette began removing her shoes until Chrissie grabbed her arm. "Something wrong?"

"I need your measurements for something," Chrissie answered, taking her hand off Nana's arm so she could better balance herself on her new crutches.

"What is it?"

"Just come with me to my room and then I'll tell you!" The blond started moving upstairs, but Nana didn't follow until she managed to take off her shoes.

* * *

"I'm hungry!" Cooro whined, leaning against the leg of the dining table, his stomach rumbling. Husky spared a glance at the hungry teen, then sighed.

"Make yourself a sandwich," Husky suggested, adjusting his reading glasses.

"We're out of bread," Cooro replied.

Husky set down his pencil on the paper in front of him and said, "Reheat something."

"There's nothing in the fridge to reheat. We ate it all for last night's dinner."

The silver-haired boy blinked, a dumbfounded expression on his pale face. "This _is _my sister's house, right? She always has enough food."

"After her accident, none of us have had enough time to go shopping for food."

"Nana just went shopping!"

"She only bought clothes. All her old ones are too small for her."

Husky's jaw dropped and Cooro fell to the ground, the grumbling from his stomach louder than before. "Since when was it that you were more informed than I?"

"You've been too busy with homework," Cooro groaned, clutching his empty belly.

The sixteen-year-old sighed once more and stood up, removing his glasses. "I'll go get sis'. Can you last that long?"

"I'll try…"

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm doing this," Nana muttered, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"I need to readjust the kimono I got you so that it'll fit you."

"So why the hell did I have to take off my shirt!?" the brunette asked, clasping her hands over her bare arms, trying to cover herself.

"Because your shirt will get in the way," Chrissie answered, taking a measurement of Nana's waist the best she could without losing balance on her crutches. Afterwards, the blond muttered, "Raise your arms so I can get your bust size."

"N-No!" the other female exclaimed, backing away from the older woman, holding herself with a tighter grip.

"Oh come on, Nana. We're both girls. It's not like I'm sexually harassing you by measuring your breasts," Chrissie sighed, swinging towards the sixteen-year-old. A tired look was on her face as she tried to stop Nana from running away. "It'll be over before you know it," she reasoned and Nana quit her escape.

"Fine…" the teen mumbled and returned to stand in front of Chrissie and raised her arms as ordered. She tried to keep from blushing as Chrissie's delicate fingers brushed against the fabric of her bra. Nana calmed down slightly when the blond rested her knuckles on the space between her breasts and memorized the size.

"Okay! Now all that's left are those nice curves of yours!" Chrissie informed, moving the tape measurer down to Nana's mid-section.

* * *

Husky quickly strode up the steps, hoping to silence Cooro's moans for food as soon as possible. Once he was at the apex of the stairs, he rushed to his sister's room. Without a second thought, he turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Chrissie, could you cook Cooro some fo—" He stopped mid-sentence as stared at the scene in front of him, mouth open with shock. Nana stood in the middle of the room, only somewhat covered in clothes. Her spring shorts showed off most of her long, slender legs, her skinny stomach was exposed (as was her curves), her bra hid her ample chest—but not her cleavage—and her long hair flowed along her body perfectly.

Nana gaped at him, surprised, her face now incredibly red with mortification. The brunette's arms quickly retreated to her chest, a shrill shriek escaping her mouth in the process. Chrissie wasted no time and threw a nearby box of fabric at Husky's face, yelling "Get the hell out of here, perv!" Husky fell backward out the door when the box hit his face and Nana speedily closed the door when he landed.

The silver-head lay on the floor, his mind still processing what he just saw.

"I heard screaming, is everything okay?" Cooro moaned as he crawled up the steps.

"Y-yeah, everything's fine," Husky answered, turning his head so that Cooro couldn't see his face.

"Okay…" the older of the two groaned. His head flopped onto the top of the stairs and his stomach growled once more. "I'm hungry!"

* * *

"Perv."

"It was an accident."

"You're still a perv," the girl replied and took another sip of her water.

"Do you expect me to know if what I'm about to walk into is going to make me a pervert or not?"

"Yes."

Husky's jaw dropped about five feet from the ground. His sister was rather unfair at times.

"I mean, honestly! If you hadn't continued standing there, staring at her, then _maybe _you wouldn't be a perv. But you did and now I'm reconsidering letting you and Nana have rooms across from each other. Maybe I should send you to an all guys' school and hope you turn gay," Chrissie whispered, her mouth to her glass.

"Wh-WHAT?! You're insane!"

"Insane is a little bit too high, don't you think, little brother?"

"No! You really _are _insane if you want me to be _gay_!"

"It might solve our problem."

"There is no problem. Stuff like that is bound to happen when there a girl and a guy living in the same household!" Husky defended.

"Hmm…maybe I should kick Nana out. Or maybe you."

"You wouldn't."

"I own this house. _And _I'm not technically yours nor Nana's legal guardian. I can do whatever the hell I want to."

"You're the worst sister ever, you know that?"

"I'm the best, and you know it. Now eat your food before it gets cold!" Chrissie demanded, an angry glare set in her dark eyes.

He reluctantly took a bite of his food, being careful not to stain the royal blue kimono Chrissie had slaved over a few months ago. The pure white clouds, small designs of rivers, and intricate designs of fish had taken the female a long time to do without the help of anyone else, and so ruining the kimono was the last thing on Husky's mind.

"Hey, brother, where are Cooro and Senri?"

"Hmm…Cooro got a call from Rem, who said he couldn't take Franny to the festival tonight, and he asked him to do it for him. So, Cooro's at Franny's house right about now."

"Isn't he always?"

"Seems like it."

"What about Senri?"

"He's with Rose and Pinion."

"How typical…"

"Huh?"

"Ever since he started dating Rose, Senri's been spending less and less time with us. I'm pretty sure the two are going to move in together soon," the blond stated, sadly.

"Hm? What's wrong, sis'?"

"Nothing. I guess I got a little attached to Senri, seeing as I took care of him for such a long time, and I don't really like the fact that he's going to leave eventually. That's all…" she answered, stabbing her food slowly.

Husky grinned. He didn't see this side of his sister often, so he had forgotten what she could be like if it wasn't for the fact that she had to take care of four people along with balancing a job. "There's no need to—"

"Chrissie, I'm ready!" Nana announced, coming down the stairs.

"Y-you look…_beautiful_!" Chrissie exclaimed, her voice a higher pitch on the last word.

And she did. Her ivy green yutaka* contrasted greatly with her emerald green eyes. The yellow obi** that was tied around her waist compared nicely with her light brown, practically blond, hair. Her wavy locks were pulled back in a bun, her long bangs resting on her shoulders. Her pale face had light pink blush patted on her cheeks, green eye shadow over her dazzling orbs, mascara was on her eyelashes, and cherry red lipstick was painted on her lips. Her kimono, which was decorated with an assortment of lilies, roses, wildflowers, and bluebonnets, complemented her figure perfectly.

"Close your mouth brother, before a bug flies in…or I hit you with a frying pan."

He did as told and turned forward. "S-sorry."

"Yea-huh," Nana said and strode to her seat. On her way, she gave Husky a good old slap on the back of his head.

"Ow! How many times do I have to say that it was an accident!" the blue eyed teenaged yelled, clutching his silver-blue hair.

She let out a "hmph!" before sitting down and facing Chrissie, completely ignoring Husky. "So, tell me Chrissie, what's this festival for?"

"It's the town's yearly fireworks festival. I think they have it to celebrate the day this town was established. I'm not too sure. All I know is that everyone wears a kimono to it," was the blond's reply.

"Huh…my mom never told me about it."

"That's probably because your dad didn't like fireworks or something."

"Yeah, you're probably right…" Nana sighed, a cheerless look in her eyes. It had to be difficult for her to remember the days her mother was still alive and she lived with her abusive father.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Nana!" Chrissie quickly apologized.

"It's all right. You didn't mean anything by it," the sixteen year old girl replied, a soft smile finding itself on her face.

Husky could feel his face heat up the moment Nana, the girl he had admitted to being in love with, smile. She had that strange affect on him; maybe that was what love was like. He let himself smile as well.

"What are you smiling at?" Nana asked meanly. Oh, yeah, she still hated him.

"Nothing," replied Husky. Nana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, giving an annoyed groan as she did so.

Silence filled the room. It was an increasingly awkward silence as Husky more and more felt the anger directed towards him. And it was no help that the anger was resonating from his sister and the woman he loved. Someone must hate him up there.

Just as the male started to feel the heat coming from the intensifying rage, someone broke the scary silence.

"Hey guys! I'm back!"

Thank you, Cooro.

"About time," commented Chrissie.

"Shouldn't Franny be with you?" Nana inquired.

"She's in my car. She needed to get a few things before coming in," Cooro answered.

"Like what?"

"I didn't bother to ask!" the black-haired male responded, laughing afterwards.

Chrissie bent forward, placing her elbows on the table and resting her chin in her hands. "So, Cooro, what did you and Franny do while you were gone?" She smirked devilishly, implying more than the context of her question.

Husky and Nana blushed, immediately understanding what she meant.

Cooro, on the other hand, just tilted his head and said, "What do you mean by that?" He really was an idiot.

"Oh, never mind. There's no use in trying to explain it to you."

"Um, okay!" the seventeen-year old chimed happily.

At least someone was optimistic here.

* * *

Senri walked into Rose's living room, a kimono clad Pinion in tow.

"Thanks again for helping with Pinion, Senri. I don't really have the strength to hold him down while he's struggling," Rose said, giggling at the last statement. Pinion crossed his arms and opened his mouth. He was about to say something until he felt Senri tug on the loose ponytail that held his short hair.

"What was that for?" Pinion whispered, glaring at the older male.

Senri didn't reply; instead, he held his index finger to his hand, implying: 'don't-upset-your-sister'. Pinion gave a frustrated huff and once again crossed his arms. Senri could understand how the boy felt—after all, what soon to be fifteen year old boy wanted to be forced to wear a practically pink kimono, with flowers just about everywhere? But that didn't mean he had the right to hurt his older sister's feelings.

The twenty-one year old looked over to his girlfriend, only to see her still folding the blanket she would sit on tonight so that it would fit in her bag. He stood like that for a few moments before taking a look down at his yutaka, which was designed by Chrissie. It was colored gray, matching his hair color, and had an assortment of wildlife objects scattered around; objects like leaves from multiple types of trees, pinecones, acorns, paw prints from several woodland animals—rabbits, foxes, deer, even a bear—, and so on. His light gray obi was tied loosely around his waist, allowing the upper part of his kimono to open up, revealing his finely toned chest.

"I'm done!" Rose announced, smiling cheerfully. Senri stared at her, and she soon showed signs of nervousness. "Is everything okay, Senri?"

"Something's missing…" he muttered and pulled a white rose from Rose's flower vase. After making sure the stem was dry, Senri tucked the flower in her hair. It didn't match her rose red locks, or her scarlet colored kimono, or the many blossoms that decorated her outfit, but it seemed to belong in place…to him.

"Ah…t-thank you, Senri," Rose muttered, a light blush on her cheeks. She put her hand over his, which was still holding the rose in her hair, and gave him a romantic kiss on the lips.

"Bleh!" The couple heard, stopping their kiss. The looked towards Pinion, who was displaying the infamous "gag" sign towards them.

Rose giggled and ruffled her brother's hair. "You'll understand when you're older," she stated and started heading for the door. "Come on, you two! I want to get to Chrissie's house before she leaves!"

Senri grabbed the bag she had taken so long to pack before following after her, Pinion already hurrying after his sister.

"Hurry up, Senri! I haven't seen the others for such a long time!" Rose exclaimed as Senri neared the car. He took a quick look at her happy face and smiled.

She truly was the one he wanted to marry.

* * *

"Sorry it took me so long!" was the first thing Franny said when she hastily bounded into the house. "I totally forgot where I put my stuff!" She laughed nervously, an embarrassed blush showing.

"It's all right! It happens all the time!" Chrissie replied, diminishing the whole thing with a flick of her hand. "Tell me, Franny, what happened to Rem?"

"Oh, he had to help set up the festival," Franny answered, her finger unconsciously twirling her hair.

"And you won't be seeing him until the festival?" Nana questioned.

"Probably not. He also has to work one of the booths. Unless he's working near the fireworks or he's working where I can get some food, I doubt we'll see each other until tonight."

"Well, at least he found a way for you to go," Nana replied, her hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm glad I get to go with my friends, even if I'm younger than all of them!"

The two girls giggled together.

"I still can't believe how pretty you look!" Nana stated, staring at Franny. Even though her white kimono was slightly too big for her, it somehow still displayed her grown figure. Black tree branches were embroidered in the piece of clothing, their color matching perfectly with her black tresses. Two long, curly strands of hair rested on the front, while the rest fell down her back. Her bangs were pulled behind her head and were held there by a brown clip. She wore no makeup, unlike Nana and Chrissie, but that didn't have any affect.

"Nana's right. I'm a little jealous," Chrissie joked, using her crutch to stand up.

Franny beamed cheerfully. "You don't have to say that. If you asked me, I would say you two look really pretty as well."

Chrissie grinned. "Thank you." She leaned against the archway between the front door and the dining room. Her makeup was nothing but pink blush, mascara, red lipstick, and light blue eye-shadow. Her white kimono had intricate patterns of waves all over the top of her kimono. Under her dark blue obi were scattered shells and starfish. Around her ankles was nothing but sand. "I see you're observing my kimono. I chose things that represented the beach, because it's one of my favorite places to go! And everytime I go there, I'm reminded that two different things can be together because the beach is nothing but the combination of a desert and an ocean." She whispered the last part, glancing at her half-brother.

"And it's fun to play in the water and sand!" Cooro added.

"Cooro…"

"Y-yes?"

"You just ruined my moment," Chrissie said through her teeth.

"I'm sorry!" Cooro quickly exclaimed, throwing his hands over his head for protection.

The blond sighed. "Tonight's a special night so I won't hurt you, Cooro."

"Yippee!"

"Shut up."

"Yes ma'am," Cooro complied, placing his hands at his sides.

Cooro was adorned in a red kimono, which complemented his tanned skin quite nicely. Its design, which Franny had to admit was rather odd, was that of crow feathers. They seemed to fall, but at the same time, were suspended in air. Though, weirdly enough, it seemed to suit him. His hair was not in its usual braid; instead, it was resting on his shoulders. He looked—in Franny's point of view, but probably not the others—rather handsome.

"Something wrong, Franny?" Cooro asked, suddenly standing in front of her.

"N-no! Of course not! I was just admiring your kimono!"

"You like it? I designed all of them," Chrissie stated.

"T-they're v-v-very nice!" she said as quickly as possible, incredibly embarrassed to have been caught staring.

"That's good! I was kinda worried about you because you were so quiet! It's not like you." Cooro grinned widely.

"…You're an idiot, Cooro," Husky abruptly said.

"Hm? Why?" The black-haired boy raised an eyebrow, a confused look on his face.

"I should never have bothered."

The seventeen-year old was about to reply when Rose interrupted.

"Hey, everybody! We're here!" Rose announced, coming through the door with Senri and Pinion behind her.

"And you got in here, how?" Chrissie inquired.

"The door was unlocked."

"Oh…Nice for you to join us, Senri. I almost thought you wouldn't make it."

He didn't reply.

"Alrighty, then. I guess you didn't want to go without us, Rose?"

"That's right. I see you were upgraded to crutches."

"Correct. I got them a little while ago."

The two females continued their conversation, completely forgetting the others.

"There they go again. I'll never understand how they can talk so much without running out of things to say," Husky murmured.

"No one will ever know," Nana responded.

* * *

"Wow! It's so big!" Cooro acknowledged, staring at the entrance to the festival. He wasn't exaggerating; it truly was big. From where the group stood, it seemed as though the entire thing stretched as far as two football fields!

Cooro quickly sprinted off, eager to explore the festival.

"Cooro! Come back here! We need to find a spot first!" Chrissie yelled after him, trying her best to run after him while on crutches.

"We'll get him," Rose informed and ran after him, Senri with her.

"Okay," Chrissie replied.

"Come on, Chrissie. Let's find a place to watch the fireworks," Franny said, walking towards the beach, where the fireworks were taking place. Chrissie nodded and followed Franny and Pinion, Husky and Nana behind her.

"Stay in front of me," Nana muttered to Husky.

"I still don't understand why you're upset. I've seen you in less than shorts and a bra."

"What?! You pervert! When did that happen?!" Nana cried out, no longer walking.

Husky turned around. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"Forgot what?!"

"Forgot that we almost had sex."

Blood quickly rushed to Nana's face, covering her cheeks with red.

"W-we weren't thinking straight!"

"You make it sound like we were drunk."

Nana didn't say anything. Her mind was too busy with replaying what had happened between them while mourning Chrissie's "death."

"Nana?"

"J-just forget about it, please. It's rather embarrassing."

"Okay. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"You're sorry?" Nana asked, astounded.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Um…apology accepted."

An awkward silence came between them. Unbeknownst to Husky, Nana's heart was beating incredibly quickly. She could never stay mad at him long. Was that a sign of love?

"I think we just lost our company," Husky stated.

Nana quickly looked up. He was right. "Great. Now what?"

"We find them, of course," he replied, taking her hand in his, leading her in the direction they had seen the others walk in.

As they walked, all she did was stare at the back of his head. Her free hand clutched the part of her kimono that covered her chest. She wished desperately that her heart would return to its normal rate. At the same time, she tried her best to restrain herself from hugging him tightly and announcing that she was in love with him.

"Hey, Nana."

"Yes?"

"I know I've already said this a million times, but I'm sorry for…walking in on you today."

"Husky…"

"Yeah?" He turned to her, allowing her to see his handsome face.

She took a deep breath and bent forward, pressing her lips against his for a short, sweet kiss. It wasn't what she wanted to do, however. What she wanted was to kiss him so passionately, time would seem to stop. But she couldn't do that, for so many reasons. "Apology accepted."

A blush slowly crept on his face as he gazed at her. His hand slid up her neck, where he tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Afterwards, slowly, but fearlessly, he moved his hand to the back of her head. He stared at her with such intensity, she thought he was about to kiss her.

He leaned forward, their lips about to come together when…

"Husky, Nana!"

They quickly jumped away from each other.

"Where is everyone else?" Cooro questioned, his face a little sweaty from running.

"We lost them and have been waiting for someone to come for us," Nana quickly replied. It didn't take long for Rose and Senri to appear behind Cooro.

"I see you found him," Franny's voice said out of the blue. "Now we can all go. Chrissie's starting to get worried, so we better hurry."

"All right!" Cooro exclaimed, grabbed Franny's wrist, and then ran towards the beach.

Rose chuckled then said, "We shouldn't lose them." Soon after Rose and Senri were heading in the same direction Cooro and Franny had went.

"Let's go," Husky muttered, already beginning to leave.

"Right behind you…" the brunette whispered. She touched her lips and sighed sadly before following her…"friend".

* * *

"'Bout time!" Chrissie yelled, on hand on her hip, the other clutching one of her crutches. "The fireworks are about to start!"

"Sorry," Cooro said, scratching the back of his head. "I got so caught up with everything."

"It's okay. At least you came. Sit down," Chrissie ordered. All of them heeded her command and sat down, except for Husky.

"Sis'," he whispered to her.

"Yes?"

"Do you have…the other part of the necklace I gave you? You know, the sun part? The part Mother told me to give to the woman I truly love."

"Yeah," she whispered back, digging through her purse. "Why?"

"I want to give it…to Nana."

* * *

He couldn't get his eyes off her. After all, who could? She was beautiful in her green kimono. She was beautiful all the time.

"Cooro, what are you looking at? You'll miss the fireworks," Franny mumbled to him.

"Nothing…" he replied, turning his face to her. "I was just watching the people!" It was a lie, but he couldn't tell Franny the truth (she didn't need to know, anyway). The truth was he was staring at Nana, who he had, admittedly, grown a crush on.

Maybe tonight he would ask her out on a date.

* * *

"Nana."

"Yes? Oh, hi, Husky. I thought you were sitting with Chrissie."

"Um, well…I wanted to give you something before the show started." Husky tightened his grip on the necklace he hid behind his back. He was so nervous.

"What is it?"

His hand unconsciously shaking, he held out the sun necklace.

"It's gorgeous!" Nana shouted, studying the pendant. It looked like a regular sun necklace, except it had diamonds studded into the curvy flames. "I love it! Where'd you get it?"

"My mother gave it to me. I thought it would look nice on you," the silver-haired male answered, telling only two-thirds of the truth.

"Thank you. Help me put it on, please?" She handed him the necklace, turned around, and moved her light brown hair.

He complied and pulled the accessory around her neck and connected the chain. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her pale-skinned neck, but he held himself back. "Done."

"Thank you, again." Suddenly, the loud speaker announced the fireworks were to start in a minute. "Want to sit with me? I'm kinda all alone."

"Sure." He sat next to her and waited for the explosions to begin.

* * *

"Can't wait," Rose muttered, her hand grasping Senri's, her head on his shoulder.

He nodded.

"This is my first time…watching fireworks with someone other than my brother or someone from my family."

He kissed the crown of her head.

"I love you."

"Me too."

They shared a short kiss before pulling away and returning to their original positions. Senri took his hand away from Rose's and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Five…four…three…two…"

* * *

Red, gold, yellow, orange, green, blue, and violet; so many colors filled the night sky. Each firework was loud, but entrancing. People cheered over the booming noises and ooed and awed at every bright color. Some young children cried while others screamed happily. Cameras could be heard as were the sound of sparklers. It was almost strange that such a place could be considered romantic.

Husky and Nana sat next to each, amazed by the performance. Unknowingly, their hands came together. The two sixteen-year olds glanced at each, shocked by the spark of electricity that ran up their arms. Nana smiled at him, and he smiled back then they both returned to watching the fireworks, their hands still together.

* * *

As the people filed out, only the group of nine stayed.

"That was amazing," Nana commented once everyone gathered together, seeing as they all picked separate places from each other.

"So I take it you liked you first fireworks festival?" Chrissie asked.

"Of course!"

"That's great! Now someone help me up," Chrissie commanded, holding out her hands. Rose was the first to comply and pulled up her friend, letting her lean on her while Pinion handed the blond her crutches.

"Well, we better head back home now. Chrissie, you'll drive me home, right?" Franny asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Chrissie answered then started heading to her car, everyone following behind her.

"Nana, wait," Cooro said, stopping said girl.

"What is it, Cooro?"

"I-I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me next weekend. I'll understand if you don't want to."

"…Sure, why not?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: I'm sososososososososososososososo!sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy this…18 page long chapter. I know Pinion and Franny are completely out of character, but I can imagine them being like this when older.

*Yutaka is another name for kimono.

**An obi is that thing you see wrapped around kimonos.

Responses to reviews (chapter 24)

xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Thank you.

PrincessFallingStar: So true.

FlyingFlower666'_'666: They kinda just fell asleep like that.

Toffeeheaven: Can't help but to agree.

NotSoNormal1432: Now, now, addiction is a bad thing…except if it's to my stories! So I guess its okay! : )

Tahza: **Alex: WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

KeroAnne1: She did sit on the table.

Twilinden: Yes, but your not Husky.

The Anonymous Neko: I'm working on it.

Cuddles18: Thank you.

MewCuxie12: I try my best.

Sonia: CALM DOWN!

Reviews (_I'm Sorry For The Wait _chapter thingy)

PrincessFallingStar: Probably…

KatieKatAnimelover: Thank you.

Puppygitl8u: Thank you for your patience.

xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Okay…?

Twilinden: It's alright. But you know you can put the story on your Story Alert so I don't have to tell you.

Flyingflower666'_'666: That it does.

Tahza: (sweat drops with Lupine)

GreenRiverLettuce: Thank you very much.


	27. Selfish Heart

DISCLAIMER: The story's mine, the characters—excluding Chrissie, her mother, Resen—are not mine. I don't own +Anima, got it?!

**Chapter 26**

**Selfish Heart**

"I tell the girl I'm going to wake her up early and what does she do? Locks the door and ignores me," Chrissie muttered to herself, head-butting the door. "Oi, Nana! Get your ass out of bed already!" the blond whined, careful not to catch the attention of the still sleeping Husky and Cooro. "Geez, where's Senri when you need the guy?"

Heaving a sigh, Chrissie backed away from the door. '_Desperate times call for desperate measures.'_ Leaning againstone of her crutches, she threw the other at Nana's locked door. Her plan worked miraculously, as the door speedily opened, revealing a frazzled brunette.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Shh, inside voice, Nana. People are still sleeping."

"Like I was only thirty seconds ago?" Nana retorted quickly.

"…Yes. Nice thighs, by the way." Chrissie giggled silently as Nana pulled her much too large shirt over her much too short shorts. The brunette stepped sideways, allowing the older girl to sway into her dimly lit room.

"Leave my sleeping wear alone. Besides, it's not like _you _should be talking, Miss Walk-Around-With-Nothing-But-A-Bra-And-A-Slut-Skirt-On-Even-Though-There-Are-_Teen_aged-_Boys_-In-The-Room."

"My, my, snappy this morning, aren't 'cha? Oh, and also, you shouldn't be talking, either. If I could count the number of times you've sent my brother and Cooro—dear God, hormones really changed that boy—to perverted heaven with those beloved shirts and pants of yours, I would need more than two hands."

"I'm not a morning person, thank you. By the way, those 'beloved' shirts and pants of mine were all clothes that _you _picked out!"

"Oh, yeah." Chrissie sat herself on the younger's bed, catching her fallen crutch when Nana threw it to her.

Nana groaned. "_An-y-way_, why are you here?"

"To help you get dressed for your date with Cooro today!"

Nana's face fell.

"Don't tell me you don't want to go? After all, _you're _the one who agreed to this, right?"

"Yes, I did. But…I don't think of Cooro the way he does me. I don't know _what _I was thinking when I said yes. Heat of the moment, I'm not sure. And now that I'm going, it's harder for me to break his heart. Uggh! What am I going to do?!"

Chrissie shook her head, beckoning Nana to her. Nana strode to the woman and sat next to her, not pushing the blond away as she draped her lanky arms around her figure. "I know it all seems confusing now, but trust me, things will get easier as time passes and your heart settles. You're a strong girl, Nana—you can make it through." The brunette snuggled her face in Chrissie's neck, not sure what to say.

"Life's tough. You've gotta learn that, dear."

"I know," the sixteen-year old mumbled, clutching the blond's sleeve. "Thank you."

Chrissie chuckled. "You're welcome. Now, tell me, blue or pink?"

Nana smiled. "Green."

* * *

Something just _had _to be wrong with the world if Cooro wasn't making a single noise while eating.

"Are you okay?" Husky questioned, concerned with the lack of sound. Cooro looked up, holding an apple to his lips.

"I'm fine," he answered, muffled by the fruit.

"Then tell me why you're so silent all of a sudden." Husky pinned his eyes on his friend, not moving them as he took a spoonful of cereal from his bowl.

"I'm just a little nervous, that's all," the black-haired boy replied, bashfully looking down. "I have a date with Nana today—and it's my first date, too."

The silver-haired boy let his spoon drop, emotions fighting their way into his heart all at once. "Oh…" was all he said, holding up the silverware once again to finish eating. "So, where are you taking her?"

Cooro opened his mouth to answer, when all of a sudden, they heard the unmistakable sound of two girls screaming and doors being slammed open and shut. The two boys looked towards the stairs, not surprised when they saw clothes floating (flying violently) down the steps. "They shouldn't fight like that. They'll wake Senri."

Husky nearly choked on the milk. His friend stared at him worriedly, preparing himself to run for the phone if need be. "I-Idiot!" the sixteen-year old admonished the minute his airway decided to clear. Cooro tilted his head, invoking Husky to continue. "Senri moved out last week."

"Whaaaaat?! He's been here everyday, though!"

"That's only to get some of his stuff and check up on Chrissie. He moved in with Rose the day after the fireworks festival. Dumbass, how did you not know that? The house was cluttered with boxes!"

"…Wait, when was this?"

"The day after the fireworks festival," he repeated.

"I was at the library, studying for finals that day. And then I went grocery shopping—"

"Where you came home with two bags full of apples."

"—and then I left to check up on Franny to make sure Rem was home."

"And during the time you were here, you didn't notice the boxes?"

"I think everyone had already left by then."

Husky sighed, standing up and taking the empty bowl to the kitchen. While he was gone, Nana came rushing down the stairs, tugging a bright yellow jacket around her frame.

"I hope Chrissie wasn't too hard on you," Cooro stated, unconsciously playing with strands of his bangs.

"Meh, I can handle her." Zipping up her jacket, she added, "Good morning."

"Good morning," the two boys responded simultaneously. Husky took back his seat, grabbing an apple on his way. Nana rested herself on the nearest chair, opting to catch up on some sleep.

"And you wonder why I call you lazy," Husky commented. Nana raised her head at this, glaring at him menacingly.

"And to think I was going to be nice and buy your birthday present today," she retorted.

"You were going to buy me a present the day before my birthday?"

"I've been too busy to buy it earlier."

Husky was about to snap back when Cooro decided to interrupt. "Wait! It's your birthday tomorrow?"

"Yes, imbecile. Don't tell me you forgot that, as well?"

"Um…"

"Nana."

"Yeah?"

"Can Cooro borrow your memory chip? His is broken."

"Uh…No."

"All right, then. I'm going to go make sure Chrissie hasn't fallen off her crutches."

"Okay."

"Hold up, my memory chip is broken? What do you mean by that, Husky?"

"I'm gonna let you handle this, Nana. Hey, sis', if you're still alive, yell!"

"Scream, yell, crap like that!"

"So, what did he mean?"

"You're an idiot, Cooro."

"Eh?"

* * *

_Is there a reason you're texting me?_

_**I'm bored out of my mind.**_

_Then draw._

_**I would, but my drawing pad is on the other side of the house. And that would involve me walking past sister and Senri.**_

_I don't see any problems with that._

_**Last I saw them, they looked about ready to do some…'unholy' stuff. –shiver-**_

_Thanks for that image._

_**My pleasure. Anyway, I'm going to need some place to run away if I start hearing noises.**_

_We don't know each other that well._

_**We know each other well enough to be texting one another. And I know about your little crush.**_

_I never meant for you to find out!_

_**Then why were you staring at Cooro like that when we were helping Senri move?**_

_Jerk._

_**Yes?**_

_I don't think Rem would let you inside our house if you needed to run away._

_**Then why don't we just meet up somewhere?**_

_Like where?_

_**Shopping center sound good? They've got a new store that I wanna check out.**_

_Okay, see you there. –Franny._

…_**I think I'll be seeing you there real soon. –Pinion.**_

* * *

"Do tell children, where are you planning on going?" Chrissie inquired, relaxing comfortably in Husky's arms. Cooro and Nana looked up concurrently, Nana giggling at Husky's obvious discomfort.

"Sis', do you insist on being carried?"

"Give me my crutches and you can put me down."

"Your crutches are all the way upstairs."

"Then I guess I'm staying."

Before the two half-siblings could find themselves in a quarrel, Nana initiated another conversation. "Hey, Cooro, you never told me where you were taking me."

"Oh, you're right. Oops!" He grinned apologetically. "I thought we could go to the shopping center."

"Sounds good!"

"Well, shouldn't you guys being going already? It's almost one."

They simultaneously flipped open their cell phones, opening their mouths to make an 'o' when they saw that the blond was correct. They both stood up, tucking the phones in their pockets, and said their goodbyes. Nana waited by Cooro's car as he grabbed his keys and opened the door for her. Within a minute, the car was out of the driveway and gone.

"Hope nothing goes wrong," Chrissie commented, leaning against the doorframe Husky had placed her against. "So, tell me, bro', what do you want to do today? I got a call from Senri earlier today telling me that he was going to pick up the last of his stuff today. Okay, it was Rose calling for Senri, but it's still the same thing. So you wanna help me with that? Can't particularly do much with this leg of mine. Hey, are you listening to me?"

"I thought you were going to help me," he mumbled, watching the trees across the street sway in the breeze, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Help you? With what?"

"With my relationship with Nana! Did you completely forget that I am _in love with her_?!" he snapped, glaring at his half-sister with such malice that Chrissie felt her stomach flip.

Silence etched itself through the air, trapping words in Chrissie's throat. Her hands willed themselves to move, clutching Husky's dangling hand and pulling him closer to her. She tugged at his fingers, silently asking him to come down, but he was noncompliant and continued to stand. She tugged again, this time with more force, and he finally submitted, crouching in front of her, meeting her blue orbs.

Her lips moved unwillingly, as words she never expected to mutter flew from her mouth.

"I never knew you were such a greedy child, Husky."

* * *

_Background music: __Prisoner of Love _by **Utada Hikaru**

**Grace Raven: **Yeah, this chapter started off to be about Cooro and Nana's date, but then I started to realize that I wouldn't be able to finish the whole chapter before the 1st of January, so I decided to cut the chapter in half and write about the date in the next chapter. I also spared y'all (shut up, I'm Texan), from reading a really long chapter, although that probably would've made up for the whole half year I've made you guys wait…ehehehe ^^;. I'll try to get the next chapter up by the end of January, and that shouldn't take too long.

Happy New Years!


	28. And Finally It All Comes Down

DISCLAIMER: The story's mine, the characters—excluding Chrissie, her mother, Resen—are not mine. I don't own +Anima, got it?

**Chapter 27**

**And Finally It All Falls**

_**IMPORTANT: Here's a quick overview for those who have forgotten. Chrissie is Husky's half-older-sister, whose real name is Criana. Her full younger brother's name is Resen, who supports both Chrissie's and Husky's well being and staying in Astaria. Her mother is called the Desert Mother, and her name is Queen Seirah. Both Seirah and Resen have brown hair, Chrissie has blond. Husky is in love with Nana, but has yet to confess, and was furious with Chrissie for allowing Nana and Cooro to date. But wait, Nana also loves Husky but hasn't confessed and nobody knows of this. Cooro has a strong crush on Nana and asked her out on a date 2 chapters ago, which she accepted, not thinking. Cooro does not know of Franny's love for him, but Pinion does. Pinion and Franny are good friends, and he used her as a way to leave his house to escape from Rose and Senri. Senri is moving in with Rose and is, in fact, thinking of proposing to her. Again, no one knows this.  
In a recent chapter, Chrissie was in an almost fatal car crash, the news making its way to Sailand where Resen and Marein (Husky's mom and the Ocean Queen) saw Chrissie being taken to a hospital truck on the television. Marein told the King of this, and now Chrissie and Husky's family are heading to Astaria to take them home to Sailand. Unfortunately, they brought along Keen and Dylana, and Dylana is planning to kill Chrissie and Husky once and for all. Like Resen, Keen supports Chrissie's happiness, but unlike Resen, doesn't support Husky's. For an unknown reason, he wishes for Husky to return.  
And that is it.**_

"Have fun, be careful," Rem stated as Franny stepped out from the car. Slinging her purse over her shoulder, she turned to her brother and smiled.

"I will." She shut her door and leaned through the open window. "I'll call you when I'm ready to leave. Bye!" With a nod, Rem started up the car and drove away while she waved. Once the vehicle was out of sight, Franny opened her phone and sent a small text to Pinion.

_R u almost here?_

It wasn't until she arrived at the gates of the mall that a reply popped up.

_Almost. Buy us slushies im hungry._

Franny giggled lightly.

* * *

They said nothing nor did anything but stare into the other's blue eyes. Husky let his lips part into a gape while Chrissie kept hers pursed in a straight line. The older of the two loosened her fingers from his wrist, all but allowing it to leave her hand. Husky's gaze dropped to her lap, and she brought his head to her shoulder-blade.

"Nana's feelings and your feelings are not the same. She doesn't have to love you because you love her. Accept it," she whispered.

"You said you would help," he mumbled into her clothes.

"I didn't say you would win her heart."

He pressed his face to her neck, eyeing the little bit of brown growing along her hair line. He heard his half-sister say "You know, if you want this tattoo to not show, you might consider growing your hair out, Myrrha" but he ignored her, focusing on her hidden dark tresses, trying not to think of Cooro. Coro, his best friend for almost his entire life, the same man who was stealing the first girl he had fallen for. The phone rang—once, twice, three times—before the ringing ended and the rambling voice of Rose came from the voice machine, telling them that she and Senri were "coming over now to pick up the last of his things. By the way have you seen Pinion? He disappeared earlier. He left a note, but it just had a sketch of the outside mall and Franny on it. See you soon!"

"…Rose talks a lot."

Chrissie snorted. "Why do you think she and Senri get along so well?" Stabilizing herself by putting her hands on Husky's shoulders, the blonde stood up and leaned against the wall. The blue-haired boy handed the woman her crutches, watching as she swung to the garage to fetch a few cardboard boxes. "You planning on helping?" he heard his sister call from the garage. The side of his lips tugged and he began his descent up the stairs, where he removed the final remnants of Senri's old room.

* * *

Not once in her entire life had Nana seen someone—_Cooro _of all people—as fidgety as her date was now. Every sentence that came out his mouth included a small yet noticeable stutter, and his fingers never seemed to stop moving, even in the slightest spasm. At times, she would catch him chewing his lip or unconsciously tilting his head side to side. Nana was beginning to feel nervous that he would pop and do something horrendously embarrassing (as she had heard Chrissie had done when on her first date), and continually searched for a distraction.

Finally, she found her solution. Grabbing the first red apple she saw, Nana placed exact change (give or take a dollar or two) on the counter, then held the fruit in front of its largest consumer.

"Here, eat it. My treat." Cooro stared at it hungrily but didn't reach for it. "Go on, take it."

He looked down. "N…no. The guy's the one who pays for the food. N-not the girl."

She sighed. "Cooro that rule only applies to when you eat at a restaurant. Think of it as a thank you. Now take the apple and eat it!"

Cautiously, the black-haired boy raised his hands, one taking the apple, the other grasping her hand. "Thanks," he said before taking a large bite from his favorite food. "Is there anywhere you want to go?" he asked with his mouth full.

Playfully tapping him on the nose, Nana replied, "Swallow, then speak. And, no, I don't have anywhere I want to go. All I need to do is find a good present for Husky."

As if Husky's mere name was a secret password, Cooro mysteriously halted his movements, the apple now hovering over his lips. "Oh…yeah. So do I." He bit into the apple—leaving no way for him to talk. This seemed to be his intention, though, for he didn't pull it away and instead nibbled on the fleshy insides of the muzzle.

"Oh, so you forgot, too? In my defense, I was busy, but I don't know about you. Either way, Husky's going to be mad."

This was the scissors that cut the wire. Cooro's hold on her hand tightened and he dragged her into the nearest shop. The apple forgotten, he spoke rapidly, almost making a new language, forcing Nana to only catch a few words, all of little to none significance.

"Calm down, Cooro!" The command went seemingly ignored for awhile, but the seventeen-year old eventually caught a restraining breath and softened his grip on her fingers.

"Sorry." He pushed a small trinket to Nana, slightly scarlet. She brought it to her face, rubbing the clammy surface as she observed it. "Do you think that'll be good?" The trinket was a fish colored a nickel gray and around the size of her index, middle, and ring finger squeezed together. The gills were painted black, causing them to stand out.

Nana forced herself to not remember when she'd discovered the hidden tattoo on Husky's neck, and how it hurt her when she had realized that he kept such secrets from her.

"Maybe. Let's keep looking, though." He nodded, still holding her hand. "Hey, how about we get a snack? I'm starving."

Before she could even blink, Cooro was dragging her out the store and to the nearest ice cream vendor.

* * *

Chrissie growled irritably. For the umpteenth time they had been sent into the air as the movers' truck ran over the millionth or so speed bump or pothole. There was a quick "Sorry!" from the driver's seat, a small glance from Husky in the passenger seat, and everything went back to normal for the two sitting with the objects to be transferred to Rose's house. Senri held Chrissie's injured leg still on his lap, careful not to hurt it anymore. "My leg's healing. I don't need you to do this," the blond had said when Senri had rested the appendage on his lap, but he had refused with a tiny shake of his head. She had sighed and complained slightly, but she eventually acquiesced and let the man hold her leg.

The truck drove over a relatively small pothole, but the duo still rose into the air for a split second.

"What the hell. Someone needs to call up the construction people and tell them to cover up all of this crap. It's annoying," Chrissie mumbled, glaring at the bottom of the truck as though it would tell the wheels attached to it to avoided any uneven ground.

Senri stared at her silently, his one good eye focused on her face.

She made eye contact with him, giving him a feeble smile. "Hey, you're moving in with the driver. Maybe you should tell her to change the road or something."

He didn't reply, which should not be much of a surprise, yet Chrissie scowled and glared at him. Her eyes seemed to transfer an angry _"Answer for once, damn it!"_, surprising the man.

"Sorry…" he tried. He felt his mouth turn down to a frown and watched as the blond blinked and lowered her eyes to his chest. She repeated his apology, arms crossed over her mid-section meekly. "You all right?" he inquired, worried for his former caretaker.

"Yeah…I'll be fine. I'm just not use to such big adjustments. You were a big part of my life, even before you had come to live with me." She pretended to scratch her eye as she wiped away a tear. "I remember when I first met you. I was weirded out by the fact that you wore an eye patch…and then I learned what happened with your father…" she trailed off, studying him for any signs of discomfort. When she found none, she continued. "And when you appeared at my door step not one year later, looking as though you were mauled by a bear and it turned out it was your father's friend, your _guardian_, who had done that to you—" This was where he shifted in his seat, afraid of the memory attacking his brain, and she paused. "…I couldn't help but take care of you like the mother I always wanted."

He smiled, almost feeling regret for deciding to leave the woman who had raised him for the last seven—_seven_—years. But he had a woman in his life he was determined to be with for what was left of his long, long life. He would miss her, he knew that from the start, but that would not deter him.

"I don't want you to leave, but, hey, things change. I'm dying my hair back to its natural color, you're moving in with Rose and Pinion, and Cooro's finally dating a girl. I've just got to let things go." She smiled, despite the tears running down her face. "Hey…take care of Rose, okay?"

Despite being in a moving vehicle and trying the keep Chrissie's leg straight, Senri lent forward and hugged her, adding a kiss on the cheek for good measure.

* * *

The bellhop placed the suitcases in various parts of the large hotel suite. Keen and Resen jumped onto their shared bed, immediately fighting over who would sleep on either side of the bed. Keen wanted the right, closest to the bathroom, as did Resen. Their reasons, no one could tell, for they were fighting in a mixture of Astarian and Sailandic, along with pillows.

The King sat down on the bed nearest the window, pulling a resisting Marein down with him. He kissed her shoulder, whispering to her something that only someone from as far up north as she could understand. She muttered a response before forcing his hand off her arm and standing, only to be pulled back down and cuddled to the King's body.

Dylana glared in disgust at the duo of royalty, trying to hold down her temper by moving her attention to her peripheral view, where Seirah was already settling down on the third and final bed she and Dylana were to share. The Desert Queen met her gaze, her eyes hardening when she noticed Marein and the King. But just as quickly as the emotion showed, it disappeared, as though it had never been there.

Resen tugged at the sleeves of his mother's dress, garnering her attention immediately. "Mother, when can we go on a tour?"

The King answered for her.

"We're not here to tour. We're here to find Criana and Myrrha, not gallivant around. We're not even supposed to be here—we didn't ask the permission of the Astarian king." For once, the ruler did not sound as young as he allowed himself to be around his children and wives, although the almost child-like, possessive grip on Marein's hand proved otherwise.

"But Father—"

"It is not like we ask you to go out with us. In fact, if it makes things any better, we can tour by ourselves. None of you, our parents, will have to leave," Keen interrupted, easily persuading the adults. He was the current heir to the throne, after all.

With a flip of his hand, the King bid them away, allowing them to do as they wished. The princes rushed out of the suite, Resen grabbing a map on his way out. They did not pause until they reached the elevators and pressed the down button.

"Where do you want to go?" Keen asked.

Resen opened the map, scanning over it. "How about this shopping center? It's only a mile away." He pointed to the place, waiting for Keen's response.

"Looks fine. As long as we get away from our parents. The queens can become rather frightening when fighting over Father." The red-head sighed, gaining a sympathetic nod from Resen.

The elevator doors opened and the duo entered, standing side by side on the back wall.

"By the way: I won the right side of the bed," Keen slipped in before the doors slid to a shut.

* * *

"And…we're done!" Rose exclaimed as the final box was set on the floor. Husky huffed, having been the one to carry in the last (and the unsuspected heaviest) box, and straightened himself with his hands on his back as though he was an old man. He certainly felt that way what with a backbone that wanted to give out on him any second. "Thanks for your help, Husky!" she said merrily, clapping her hands together.

Before the teenager could reply with a "You're welcome", Chrissie interrupted like the not annoying sister she was. Note the sarcasm.

"Hey! What about me?" the blond exclaimed in a drunken manner.

"You did nothing but sit there! And where did you get the alcohol? And why are you drinking it? You're not supposed to when you're still on your medicine!" Husky answered, his voice embarrassingly rising in pitch as his answer continued into more distress.

Chrissie stared at him dumbly before saying: "This is not alcohol, dumbass."

"…Then why are you acting drunk and why are you holding a half-empty bottle?"

"It's a random bottle I found."

"It's colored water. It's where I put all my dirty brushes," Rose interjected.

"And I'm only acting drunk because I can…and I think when I got here, I might've taken one too many of my pain pills."

Husky paused. "You were in pain?"

Chrissie smiled in that loopy fashion of a non-sober lady. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. I know how to take care of myself."

"Obviously not, seeing as you took one too many pain pills."

"I didn't notice! It's hard to when you're hurting as much as I was!"

Husky walked over to his sister and crouched down. "Are you sure we don't need to go see the doctor about your leg? If you were in so much pain, then that could mean there's something wrong."

A fleeting look of stress crossed Chrissie's face, before she molded her lips and eyes to a noncommittal look. "I'll be fine. You shouldn't worry about my state of being. I'm the big sister, am I not?" Her hand brushed against his cheek slowly then was pulled back when she reached for her crutches.

Throughout the interaction, Senri had moved over to Rose and she had clutched his hand, worry quickly etching itself on her face. When Husky walked out of the door, bidding the couple goodbye, Rose paid him no attention, instead watching as her friend stood with the help of crutches, trying (and failing to) to mask the agony she felt in her leg.

"Chrissie," the red-head muttered as her blond friend swung her way to the door.

"Yeah?" She looked as though she feared the worse to come from Rose's mouth.

"If you need any help…with anything…please, _please _don't hesitate to ask."

Chrissie gave a wry grin. "Don't worry about me."

And then she swung out the door, where Husky—ever unknowing of his sister's plague—awaited her.

"Hey," Chrissie said to her brother once they were down the steps, "how about we go to the outdoor shopping center? Rose told me that's where Pinion disappeared to."

* * *

Cooro's hand had grown clammy, Nana noticed. He had been holding her hand for the past five minutes as they toured the shopping center, all but two of those minutes full of silence. For once, the black-haired boy seemed to be in deep concentration. His thumb was unconsciously rubbing itself across her knuckles. He was constantly opening and closing his mouth, about to say something then deciding not to say it. She was both worried and annoyed by his behaviour. If he had something to say to her, then he should say it!

Although, she could sympathize slightly. She knew the feeling of not being able to decide what to say. It had been a year ago, though. _Has it really already been a year?, _she thought to herself. Yes, it had been a year. A year since her first kiss…with Husky. It had been nothing special, that kiss was the only thing she could do to escape his grasp, but it had changed everything. She could remember her hesitation to kiss him, and how she was having so much trouble deciding whether or not to say something instead of take action.

It was then that it clicked in her head what Cooro was thinking of. _Oh, no no no! _She panicked, wanting nothing but to run before her friendship with him was destroyed. But when she stepped aside, she truly felt how strong a grip Cooro had on her hand. He was a man now, she realized, and his strength was much more than hers. He was no longer the hyper little child she had first met, but a young man of seventeen years, making his was to eighteen. It would take much for her to escape his hand.

"Nana…" Cooro finally said.

"Yes?" _Idiot, _she reprimanded in her mind.

But before she could say anything else, her fears were confirmed.

He kissed her.

* * *

"You know, I bet…what you ran away from is over with now," Franny said, turning a light red at the thought that jumped in her head.

"So? I don't want to go home right now," Pinion responded, spinning the basketball he had bought. He puckered his lips in a pouting fashion, looking rather silly as he did. Franny giggled as she replied.

"But I bet they're worried about you."

"Like I give a crap. I have my phone with me, so if Rose is worried, she can just call me."

"She did. You ignored her."

"Then she can text me," Pinion said haughtily.

Franny sighed with a smile on her face. "Stop being so sour about the whole Rose-Senri thing. You should be happy for her. Also, you get a pseudo-big brother out of it. And I _know _you liked Senri before he started dating your sister."

"How so?"

"Who _doesn't _like Senri?"

Pinion stared at her before looking to the ground, which was the silent way of saying "you're right". Franny grinned, victorious. "At least he got the girl," Franny heard Pinion mumble. She frowned, guilty.

"I'm sorry, but I love Cooro. Nothing can change that. I really am sorry," she whispered. Earlier, when she and Pinion were walking, they had gotten on the subject of the mentioned black-haired boy, and Franny had seen Pinion's discomfort. That was when his crush on her was discovered. She was surprised, after all, they had only known each other for only a little over a week, but that didn't change the fact that Pinion had a crush on her.

And she, unfortunately for Pinion, was rather deeply in love with Cooro.

_Speak of the devil_, she thought when she looked over and saw her love. "Hold on a second. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I…uh…I just saw one of my friends from school, and I need to ask her something."

He looked unconvinced, but he still nodded and let her leave.

She mouthed a thank you and jogged over to where she saw Cooro.

The second she reached him, though, she felt he legs want to give out from under her.

Cooro was kissing Nana.

_Cooro _was _kissing _Nana_._

_Cooro…_

The strings on Franny's heart trembled and tried to keep her broken heart from crying out. She turned around slowly and walked away in a daze back to Pinion.

"Franny…?" Pinion whispered, seeing he empty state. "Franny!" he exclaimed when she fell forward, catching her just in time for her to break out into tears.

"C-Cooro…"

That was all she needed to say for Pinion to understand.

* * *

"Hey, will you please go get us some drinks? My throat feels like a desert over here," Chrissie requested, rubbing her dry throat. Husky stared at her curiously. They hadn't even been at the shopping center for more than eight minutes, and his half-sister was already complaining.

"Okay, what do you want?" He gave in, anyway.

"Hmm…how about fruit juice?"

"Apple or Pineapple?"

"Surprise me."

Husky nodded. "Okay. Be right back."

"I'll be here," Chrissie said from her seat on a random bench she found.

Husky strolled off, searching for a drink vendor. He pulled on the bill of the cap he wore to protect his porcelain skin, pulling the bill over his eyes. He pushed his hands in the pockets of his shorts. He hated when the weather became so hot he had to wear shorts. He felt so exposed in them.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the sun's light reflecting off the wheat-colored hair that could only belong to one person.

"Nana?" he said accidently out loud, earning confused stares from the pedestrians around him. He pretended to ignore them as he changed his direction towards the wheat-colored hair.

He severely wished he hadn't less than a minute later. For there, where he found Nana, was Cooro—his _best friend_—kissing the girl he _loved. _Bile rose in the back of his throat and his heart slowed down with the world.

He had no other idea what to do other than run.

"Husky?" he heard Chrissie say when he passed her, but he didn't stop. If he did, everything would become real. Nana would be stolen from him, and his best friend would be the no-good thief that he could've stopped but didn't.

Oh, why didn't he take action earlier?

Why? Why? Why?

_Why, Cooro? __Why?_

_

* * *

_

"Excuse me, but have you seen a boy about yea high with red hair?" Resen asked a nice older lady behind the counter full of apples, both rotten and fresh.

"Ah, no I haven't, boy. Why?"

"I'm looking for my brother. We got separated earlier and I'm having no luck finding him by myself."

"Well, if I see him, I'll tell him you were looking for him."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome." The nice older lady smiled. "Would you like an apple? You can give it to your brother when you find him."

"Oh, no thank you. I've never been a fan of them."

"All right. You better go on, now, if you want to find him soon."

Resen nodded, thanking the nice older lady again then moving on. He looked around. There was a bread vendor and a fish vendor to his right. The two were fighting, ignoring their respective bread and fish as the baking bread burned and the fish was accidently cut all the way through instead of only at the skin so its bones could be taken out. To his left, he saw a couple kissing. How sweet.

Just over a minute later, he saw _her._

Forget about finding his half-brother, he had just found his _sister._

"Criana..."

* * *

**Grace Raven: **Just let me say in advance that I'M SORRY.


End file.
